SLAVE
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Depois de ter sua Aldeia dizimada, Jensen é vendido como escravo para a família Padalecki, a mais rica e conservadora da região.
1. Chapter 1

1864 – Inglaterra

Jared já estava sem paciência naquela praça enquanto seguia seu pai. A temperatura não estava das mais amenas e a quantidade de pessoas que se aglomeravam pelas ruas, deixavam tudo mais apertado, quente e fedorento.

A higiene, com certeza, nessa época não era prioridade de ninguém e Jared tinha pavor daquela gente feia, pobre e fedida que passava por ele, esbarrando em seu corpo.

"Eu não entendo a razão da gente ter que vir pessoalmente escolher esses escravos pai!" Jared falou para o homem que andava na sua frente.

"Filho, aprendi desde cedo com o seu avô que esse tipo de trabalho deve ser feito pessoalmente pela gente. Nós delegamos a maioria das coisas, mas a escolha dos escravos dever ser feita dessa forma! Assim evitamos problemas." Gerald falou para seu filho e sorriu.

Jared bufou e revirou os olhos, continuando a seguir o pai. O moreno não entendia a razão de ter que ir até aquela cidade horrível, mas segundo Gerald, era importante que ele se interasse dos negócios, mas isso era uma coisa que Jared não estava nenhum pouco interessado.

Jared era extremamente mimado e seus pais faziam exatamente tudo que ele queria. O fato de ser o único filho e herdeiro da fortuna dos Padalecki o transformava numa pessoa insuportavelmente arrogante e prepotente.

A família Padalecki praticamente dominava a cidade e forneciam tudo para os moradores daquela pequena cidade da Inglaterra. E isso fazia com que Jared se sentisse a pessoa mais importante e em conseqüência disso, ele se aproveitava e abusava dos inúmeros escravos de sua casa, fazendo verdadeiras barbaridades que seu pai nem sonhava em saber.

"Chegaram!" Gerald falou para o filho, que ainda estava absorto em seus pensamentos e desviou o olhar para a enorme carroça que entrava pela rua principal da cidade.

"Vamos escolher e ir embora o mais rápido possível! Não agüento mais o cheiro dessa gente!" Jared falou colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto.

Gerald riu de seu filho e o puxou pelo braço até onde estava Mark Pellegrino, que era o mais famoso traficante de escravos da redondeza.

"Sr. Padalecki! Mas que honra!" Mark pulou da carroça assim que avistou o mais importante comprador de sua mercadoria.

"Sr. Pellegrino." Gerald apertou a mão do traficante e sorriu. "Estou vendo que hoje teremos muita mercadoria para escolher."

"Hoje eu trouxe mercadoria de primeira, Sr. Padalecki!" Mark abriu a carroça, onde mais de trinta pessoas se amontoavam umas por cima das outras.

Jared olhou para as pessoas sujas que estavam dentro da carroça e sentiu uma vontade muito forte de vomitar. Eles exalavam cheiro de podre e o moreno achou que provavelmente não estavam todos vivos.

"Estamos precisando de quatro homens fortes, que possam trabalhar pesado e duas mulheres que saibam cozinhar e fazer os serviços da casa." Gerald disse analisando a mercadoria, uma por uma.

"Eu acho que tenho exatamente o que o senhor precisa!" Mark sorriu, antevendo o dinheiro que ganharia se vendesse seis escravos para apenas uma pessoa. "Olhe esses homens, por favor... Eles estão um pouco sujos, mas o senhor sabe como é..."

"Deixe-me ver os dentes desses aqui." Gerald olhou para três homens que estavam ao lado da carroça e se aproximou, analisando a mercadoria. "Esses me parecem bem fortes!"

Jared olhava tudo com nojo. Aquelas pessoas, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de gente, pareciam tão imundas, descabeladas, fedorentas que a vontade de Jared era de sair correndo dali, tomar um banho e deitar na sua cama enorme com lençóis de linho, macios, cheirosos e confortáveis.

"Aquele ali... o rapaz alto que parece ser loiro..." Gerald apontou para o rapaz que ainda se encontrava no fundo da carroça.

Mark puxou o rapaz pela corda que estava presa em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele caísse de bruços no chão.

"Levanta seu animal!" Pellegrino subiu na carroça e puxou a corda para cima, fazendo com que o rapaz quase quebrasse o pescoço. "Agora sai e fica ali ao lado dos outros animais!"

Jared riu e olhou para o rapaz que se juntava aos outros escravos. O rapaz olhou e vendo que Jared ria, o olhou com ódio. O moreno riu com desdém quando viu que o rapaz o olhava daquela forma.

"Pai, eu posso te ajudar a escolher?" Jared perguntou sem desviar os olhos do rapaz.

"Claro que pode meu filho!" Gerald disse animado pelo interesse do filho em participar dos negócios da família. "Venha cá filho! Vou deixar você escolher dois."

Jared olhou e sorriu sarcasticamente para o rapaz e colocou a mão no queixo como se analisasse todos os escravos, mas o moreno já sabia quem escolheria.

"Aquele ali..." Jared apontou para o rapaz loiro e Pellegrino o puxou pela corda.

"Esse aqui é alto, forte e quase não fala, o que é uma verdadeira dádiva!" Mark riu e puxou um pouco mais a corda, fazendo com que o rapaz quase perdesse o equilíbrio.

"Qual o seu nome?" Jared se aproximou do rapaz, que continuou em silêncio encarando o moreno com raiva.

"Responde animal!" Mark deu um tapa no rosto do escravo, que quase caiu com a força da agressão e colocou a mão na boca para secar o sangue que escorria.

"Então, vai me dizer o seu nome?" Jared perguntou novamente sem deixar de sorrir de forma arrogante.

O rapaz continuava em silêncio e baixou a cabeça, interrompendo o contato visual. Jared riu alto e assentiu para que o traficante, que levantou a cabeça do rapaz, o puxando pelos cabelos e forçou a corda que prendia seu pescoço.

"Responde agora!" Mark já estava perdendo a paciência, pois conhecia muito bem o gênio daquele filho mimado do Sr. Padalecki e principalmente que o pai fazia todas as vontades dele. Tudo que Mark não precisava era perder a venda de seis escravos por causa de um idiota que estava se fazendo de difícil. Realmente, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido. "Responde agora ou você vai se arrepender seu animal imundo!"

O rapaz não respondeu e dessa vez Jared ficou irritado.

"Qual o problema desse escravo? Acho melhor esperarmos aquele outro traficante e..." Jared começou a falar e viu pelo canto do olho que Mark Pellegrino ficou em pânico.

"Não! Olha, ele vai dizer o nome dele nem que eu precise matá-lo!" Mark se apressou em falar e bateu com um pedaço de madeira atrás dos dois joelhos do rapaz, que gemeu de dor e caiu no chão na mesma hora. Depois puxou a corda e o deixou pendurado pelo pescoço. O rapaz tentava segurar a corda para que ela não o enforcasse, mas era em vão, já que estava fraco e desnutrido.

"Anda seu idiota! Fala o seu nome!" Pellegrino deu outro tapa no rosto do rapaz e esperou mais um pouco.

Jared assistia a cena extasiado. Como um escravo ousava não responder a uma pergunta sua? Será que aquele homem realmente não falava? Será que ele era mudo?

"Sr. Padalecki? Ele vai falar agora." Mark falou tirando Jared se seus devaneios. "Vamos! Fala o seu nome!"

Jared olhou para o escravo e ele estava deitado no chão, encolhido e quando escutou o traficante falar, levantou a cabeça e cuspiu sangue no chão, enxugando a boca com as costas da mão. Mark o puxou pela corda até que ele finalmente conseguisse ficar de pé.

"Estamos esperando." Jared falou encarando o rapaz, que agora estava mais sujo de sangue do que de poeira.

"Jensen..." O rapaz disse baixo olhando para Jared.

"Não ouvi! Poderia repetir?"Jared estava se divertindo muito e já achava que ter ido até a cidade com o pai estava melhor do que ele imaginava.

"Meu nome é Jensen." O loiro falou entre os dentes e baixou a cabeça.

"Jensen? Que tipo de nome é esse?" Jared riu alto e olhou para o pai. "Eu quero ele pai!"

"Tem certeza Jared?" Gerald olhou para Jensen e não parecia que aquele rapaz seria muito fácil de domar.

"Certeza absoluta!" Jared se afastou dali e esperou seu pai acertar tudo com Pellegrino.

Gerald escolheu, além de Jensen, mais cinco escravos e pagou Mark, que olhava exultante para as notas separadas por Gerald.

Jared não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele escravo insolente e sorriu com as possibilidades que teria de se vingar do rapaz.

Gerald indicou para que Mark colocasse a mercadoria na carroça que estava presa à sua carruagem e se virou para chamar Jared.

"Vamos meu filho! Sua mãe vai nos matar se demorarmos demais e além disso, eu estou morrendo de fome." Gerald disse passando o braço pelos ombros do filho e eles se encaminharam para a carruagem da família, que era fechada e bem confortável.

Jensen e os outros escravos foram empurrados com certa violência pelos empregados do Sr. Padalecki e se amontoaram novamente naquele lugar apertado.

A viagem foi muito desconfortável e as pessoas eram severamente sacudidas dentro daquela gaiola de madeira.

Jensen gemia de dor toda vez que eles passavam por algum buraco mais fundo. Ele achava que o maldito Pellegrino tinha quebrado uma de suas costelas, mas se manteve calado, sem reclamar de nada.

Jensen olhou em volta e viu que estavam chegando numa enorme fazenda, que mais parecia um castelo e suspirou. O loiro não tinha um bom pressentimento, mas na verdade também não estava ligando muito. Queria que alguém o pegasse e o matasse de alguma forma. Só assim ele poderia estar junto de sua família novamente.

Assim que a carroça parou, os empregados do Sr. Padalecki, imediatamente abriram a porta da gaiola e começaram a gritar para que eles saíssem.

Jared desceu de sua carruagem e ficou esperando Jensen sair da carroça. Quando o loiro passou por ele, Jared colocou o pé na frente e Jensen tropeçou, caindo de cara no chão, gemendo de dor.

"Levanta animal!" Um dos empregados gritou e puxou a corda no pescoço do loiro, que gemeu alto de dor. "Essa leva de escravos está muito mole! Anda cambada! Todo mundo pra fora agora!"

Jensen se levantou do chão com esforço e olhou para o rapaz que sorria para ele.

"Filho da puta..." Jensen falou baixo sem deixar que ninguém ouvisse e seguiu com os outros escravos pelo caminho indicado.

Depois que Jensen saiu de seu campo de vista, Jared entrou em casa, sendo recebido por sua mãe.

"Estou vendo pela sua cara que você está com fome!" Sharon disse para o filho, beijando seu rosto. "Por que você não toma um banho bem gostoso enquanto a mamãe vai ver alguma coisa bem gostosa pra você comer?"

"A senhora lê pensamentos, mãe?" Jared falou sorrindo. "Era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer agora!"

Jared deixou a sala e foi para o seu quarto se refrescar, mudar de roupa e ver se conseguia se livrar daquele cheiro que parecia impregnado em suas roupas e em seu corpo.

Jensen entrou em um tipo de galpão junto com os cinco escravos e um homem moreno de olhos azuis os aguardava.

"Misha! O Sr. Padalecki mandou você deixar esses lixos humanos apresentáveis!" Jim Beaver gritou para o moreno, que assentiu discretamente e olhou para aquelas pessoas que pareciam muito sofridas. "Ele quer todo mundo pronto antes do jantar e esse aqui..." Beaver apontou para Jensen. "É pra caprichar porque ele vai trabalhar para o Jared e você sabe como esse garoto é cheio de frescura!"

Misha continuava em silêncio e assentiu mais uma vez para Beaver, que rolou os olhos e se virou para sair daquele lugar.

"Idiota..." Misha falou baixo, mas Jensen ouviu e esboçou um sorriso, apesar da dor que sentia.

O que realmente preocupava o loiro naquele instante não era nem o fato de ter sido vendido como escravo, mas o que o velho havia dito. Ele trabalharia para aquele tal de Jared. O mesmo que o humilhara e colocara o pé na frente de propósito para que ele caísse de cara no chão.

Maldito Jared!

"Todo mundo tirando a roupa porque nós vamos tomar um banho agora! Vocês estão cheirando a merda!" Misha falou e viu que todos tiravam lentamente suas roupas e as jogavam num canto, menos o loiro que seria entregue a Jared. "Você também! Vamos!"

Jensen simpatizou de cara com aquele moreno de olhos claros e começou a tirar aqueles trapos imundos que cobriam seu corpo dolorido e cansado.

"Estou vendo que cuidaram muito bem de você... Como se chama?" Misha perguntou enquanto observava as feridas que pareciam recentes no corpo do loiro.

"Jensen." O loiro respondeu baixo e Misha deu a ordem para que os empregados cuidassem dos outros escravos e que ele mesmo cuidaria de Jensen, pois ele era especial e tinha que ficar perfeito e apresentável antes do jantar.

Misha mandou que Jensen o seguisse e eles entraram num depósito ao lado do galpão. O loiro estava só com uma calça, sem camisa e muito sujo. Mandou que o loiro entrasse numa tina cheia de água fria.

Jensen obedeceu e sentou ali, começando a esfregar a bucha por seus braços e pernas.

"Se você vai ser entregue ao Jared..." Misha fez uma careta discreta e depois olhou com pesar para Jensen, que o encarava. "Precisaremos caprichar, pois aquele garoto é o diabo na Terra e eu já estou com pena de você!"

Jensen fechou os olhos enquanto Misha jogava água na cabeça dele e fazia cara de dor, quando a bucha roçava em algum de seus machucados.

"Depois de te limpar, vou cuidar desses seus machucados..." Misha disse sentindo simpatia por aquele loiro.

Depois de dar roupas limpas para Jensen, cortar seu cabelo e fazer sua barba, Misha exclamou. "Está pronto! Agora siga um conselho meu, Jensen... não o contrarie e faça tudo o que ele mandar."

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e foi levado por um empregado ao encontro de Jared que já estava impaciente.

Mas que demor..." Jared já ia brigar com o empregado e com Jensen, mas quando ele viu o loiro livre de toda a poeira e sangue, ele ficou sem fala. Jensen tinha uma beleza impressionante e o moreno sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Jared mandou que o empregado se retirasse e ficou sozinho com Jensen. Aquilo realmente não estava em seus planos. Ele poderia esperar tudo, mesmo que aquele escravo fosse lindo daquele jeito.

O moreno então começou a analisá-lo andando em volta do loiro. Jared não gostou do cheiro de sabão barato que exalava da pele de Jensen, mas, mais tarde ele resolveria aquilo. Jared parou na frente dele e percebeu que Jensen tinha olhos verdes e cílios grandes. Reparou também que o loiro tinha sardas e uma boca que era uma loucura e Jared molhou os próprios lábios, em sinal de aprovação.

Jensen era um pouco mais baixo do que ele, mas era igualmente forte e Jared já imaginava como seria seu corpo, por baixo daquela roupa.

"Jensen... não é mesmo?" O moreno perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e o loiro fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Abra a boca, Jensen... quero ver seus dentes." Jared ordenou, mas o loiro não abriu, sentindo uma raiva muito grande. "Por acaso você é surdo? Eu mandei abrir a boca!" Jared gritou com seu rosto a milímetros do de Jensen, mas o escravo continuou com a boca fechada, olhando para frente, encarando Jared. Jensen não tinha medo de ninguém, muito menos daquele riquinho metido a besta, e se Jared resolvesse matá-lo, por falta de obediência ou qualquer outra maluquice, ele estaria fazendo um grande favor para o loiro.

"Você está muito indisciplinado, Jensen... vamos ter que resolver isso..." Jared riu, achando que estava colocando medo em Jensen, mas mesmo assim, o loiro continuou com a boca fechada e Jared parou de rir. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Todos os empregados e escravos tinham medo dele, aliás, medo não, pavor.

"Abra a boca, seu insolente!" O moreno gritou novamente e Jensen sorriu discretamente, satisfeito por ter deixado Jared nervoso.

O moreno se afastou, pensando no que ia fazer. Não queria nenhuma ajuda para domar Jensen, como na praça, quando Pellegrino teve quase que enforcar o loiro para ele dizer seu nome. Queria que Jensen o obedecesse e principalmente tivesse medo dele.

"Vou falar pela última vez, escravo e se não abrir a boca, irei mandar arrancar todos os seus dentes, se é que você tem algum." Jared disse calmamente e encarou Jensen, esperando pela reação do loiro. Jensen lentamente abriu a boca e o moreno se aproximou analisando os dentes dele, que inacreditavelmente eram brancos e sentindo que seu hálito não era dos piores.

"Muito bem, agora pode fechar." Jared mandou. "Jensen... você será meu escravo pessoal, já deve ter percebido..." Jared voltou a rodeá-lo. "E quanto mais você se rebelar, pior vai ser pra você, entendeu?" Jared parou novamente na frente de Jensen que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Ótimo!" O moreno se sentou na enorme e confortável poltrona que tinha no aposento e encarou o loiro, descendo o olhar até suas partes íntimas.

Jensen percebeu e sem conseguir se controlar, corou levemente, fazendo o moreno rir com aquela situação.

"Você já foi alimentado?" Jared perguntou e Jensen balançou a cabeça indicando que ainda não tinha comido desde que chegara ali. Jared se levantou rápido e se aproximou novamente.

"Quando eu me dirigir a você, escravo, eu quero que me responda com palavras e não com a cabeça, entendeu?"

"Sim." Jensen respondeu.

"Sim, senhor!" Jared gritou.

"Sim, senhor..." O loiro disse.

"Ótimo! Vou mandar alimentá-lo, pois vamos sair e não quero ninguém desmaiando de fome perto de mim." Jared disse com desprezo na voz. "Jeffrey?" Jared chamou e rapidamente o empregado entrou no aposento.

"Sim senhor Padalecki?" Jeffrey mantinha a cabeça baixa.

"Leve esse escravo e mande o Collins alimentá-lo e depois prepare a carruagem que vou sair."

"Sim senhor..." Jeffrey respondeu e olhou para Jensen. "Venha comigo"

O loiro obedeceu e saiu do aposento, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar de ódio para Jared.

"Como foi?" Misha perguntou enquanto colocava um prato de comida e um copo de água na frente do loiro que como resposta deu de ombros. "Ele pediu para ver os seus dentes?" Misha perguntou e Jensen parou de comer, encarando o moreno.

"Como sabe disso?"

"O filho do Sr. Padalecki tem mania com dentes." Misha riu e disse num tom mais baixo. "Esses ricos tem cada mania esquisita..."

Jensen riu sem vontade e continuou comendo. Misha o observava. Jensen era um homem bonito e o moreno sentiu pena dele, pois o loiro mal sabia o que estava lhe esperando. Misha sabia muito bem da fama de Jared e era só uma questão de tempo para ele tentar corromper Jensen.

"Quer mais?" Misha perguntou.

"Pode?"

"Não! Mas vou te dar mais um pouco. Só hoje, hein?" Misha se afastou para buscar mais comida e Jensen agradeceu internamente por ter conhecido um homem bom como Misha, no meio de toda aquela tragédia que tinha se transformado sua vida.

Após acabar de comer, Jensen foi levado, por Beaver até a carruagem de Jared. "Espere aqui!" Jim ordenou e Jensen bufou, sentindo uma enorme antipatia por aquele velho.

Jared apareceu e estava todo alinhado e Jensen se perguntou aonde eles iriam.

"Ande escravo!" O moreno ordenou quando entrou na carruagem. Jensen ficou sem saber o que fazer até que o cocheiro gritou. "Suba!" Jensen se sentou ao lado do homem que conduziria a carruagem e o olhou curioso. Para onde Jared estaria indo e porque precisaria dele?

Jensen olhava abismado, agora que podia ver tudo de cima, com o tamanho da propriedade dos Padalecki, que parecia não ter fim e quando deu por si, estavam de volta ao local onde Jensen havia sido comprado por Gerald. O loiro desceu e Jared colocou a cabeça para fora da pequena janela que tinha na carruagem.

"O que está esperando? Abra!" Jared gritou e Jensen abriu a porta para que o moreno pudesse saltar. Jared se virou para o cocheiro, dizendo sem encará-lo. "Me espere aqui."

O homem revirou os olhos, sem que Jared visse. Já sabia que teria que ficar horas esperando por ele, que provavelmente voltaria bêbado e mais insuportável ainda.

"Vamos!" Jared disse para o loiro e foi em direção a uma espécie de Taberna.

"Padalecki!" Assim que Jared entrou seu amigo Chad Murray veio cumprimentá-lo. "Não esperava te ver aqui hoje..."

"Estou com sede..." Jared se sentou e se dirigiu ao empregado da Taberna que veio atendê-lo imediatamente e depois disse a Chad. "Não queria ficar em casa, aturando meu pai..."

"Ele ainda continua com aquela ladainha de que você tem que se casar?" Chad quis saber.

"Continua..." O moreno olhava para os lados como se estivesse procurando por alguém.

"O Cohen viajou a negócios com o pai dele..." Chad disse.

"E porque está me dizendo isso?" Jared perguntou com desdém.

"Achei que estava procurando por ele..."

"Pois quando achar alguma coisa Murray, guarde para si..." Jared pegou a bebida que lhe foi servida e deu um grande gole.

Chad olhou com raiva para o moreno, o xingando em pensamento. O loiro odiava Jared com todas as suas forças, mas o tolerava, pois achava que um dia poderia tirar alguma vantagem daquela amizade.

"Traga algo para o escravo beber." Jared ordenou ao empregado.

Chad olhou para Jensen e perguntou. "Quem é esse? Onde está o Brock?"

"Cansei dele... queria um escravo novo e como o Gerald comprou alguns, escolhi esse pra mim..." Jared respondeu entediado.

Chad se aproximou de Jensen que estava em pé e começou a analisá-lo de cima em baixo.

"Qual seu nome?" Chad perguntou e Jensen não respondeu, fazendo com que Jared soltasse uma sonora gargalhada. Ele detestava Chad e o fato de Jensen não o responder, divertia o moreno.

"Pergunte de novo Chad, quem sabe na milésima vez ele te responde."

"Ele é do tipo rebelde, então?" O amigo de Jared perguntou sem tirar os olhos daquele loiro que parecia tudo, mesmo um escravo.

"E como! Mas claro que vou discipliná-lo do meu jeito... e ele ficará totalmente submisso e obediente, que nem um cachorrinho..." Jared e Chad se entreolharam e sorriram, fazendo com que Jensen espumasse de ódio.

"Jared!" Uma mulher se aproximou da mesa e se postou na frente do moreno que sorriu sem vontade.

"Genevieve..."

"Senti sua falta..." A morena sentou no colo de Padalecki que suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Não sentiu a minha?" Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Na verdade não muita..." Jared respondeu seco e ela deu-lhe um tapa fraco no braço.

"Grosso!" Genevieve ia se levantar, mas o moreno teve uma idéia e a puxou de volta para seu colo, falando em seu ouvido.

"Esse escravo apreciaria muito a sua companhia... que acha? Eu pago o dobro."

A morena olhou para Jensen e se levantou indo em sua direção toda sorridente.

"Humm... ele é bonito..." Genevieve passou a mão pelo peito do loiro. "Você tem nome querido?"

Jensen a olhou com desprezo, mas não seria mal educado com a mulher, aliás, isso era uma coisa que Jensen definitivamente não era. Seus pais sempre o ensinaram a respeitar as mulheres, não importando se elas fossem de família ou prostitutas como Genevieve.

"Jensen." Ele respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Jensen..." A morena sorriu. "Que nome engraçado..."

Genevieve encostou a boca na orelha do loiro e passou a língua pelo lóbulo, fazendo com que Jensen se afastasse com o toque.

Jared e Chad riram alto.

"Acho que ele não gosta de mulher, Gen..." Chad disse zombando e Jared continuou observando as reações do loiro atentamente.

"Então...Jensen... quer conhecer meu quarto? Garanto que não vai se arrepender..." Genevieve perguntou maliciosa.

"Não senhora, obrigado..."

"Não está precisando de carinho e atenção?" A morena encostou seu corpo no do loiro, roçando o seu quadril no dele, fazendo Jensen ficar extremamente desconfortável naquela situação.

"Não senhora, obrigado..."

Jared se levantou e se aproximou deles.

"Qual o seu problema, escravo? Aposto que não tem uma mulher há muito tempo..." Jared abraçou a morena por trás e beijou seu ombro nu. O moreno virou Genevieve e lhe beijou os lábios sem vontade e sem desviar os olhos do loiro que o fuzilava com o olhar.

"Vai ver ele prefere a companhia de homens..." Murray se aproximou do loiro apertando seu ombro.

"Fique longe dele, Chad!" Jared ordenou e Murray se afastou levantando os braços na defensiva.

"Venha Genevieve, vamos levar a garrafa de uísque para o seu quarto. Preciso me distrair um pouco..." Jared olhou para Jensen e disse. "Não saia daqui!"

Jensen baixou a cabeça sem responder e o moreno soltou a cintura da morena, se aproximando do loiro.

"Não ouvi sua resposta, escravo."

"Sim, senhor..." Jensen respondeu encarando Jared.

"Muito melhor..." Jared abriu um sorriso satisfeito e disse a Murray. "Fique de olho nele..."

Jared e Genevieve subiram para o quarto da morena sob os olhares de Jensen e Chad.

"Só me faltava essa agora... ser ama seca de escravo..." Chad bufou e olhando para Jensen, disse antes de se afastar. "Ele vai demorar..."

Durante todo o tempo em que Jared ficou lá em cima, Jensen teve vontade de fugir daquela Taberna. Mas para onde iria? E como? Sem contar o fato de que a família de Jared era dona de praticamente a cidade inteira. E aquele loiro desagradável não tirava os olhos dele. Jensen suspirou, sentindo uma saudade imensa de sua aldeia, de sua família e de seus amigos.

"Escravo... quer beber alguma coisa?" Chad se aproximou tirando Jensen de seus pensamentos e o loiro novamente não respondeu. "Você é muito atrevido mesmo. Espero que o Padalecki te dê uma boa lição." Murray já estava bêbado e foi embora da Taberna deixando Jensen sozinho. O loiro olhou para os lados, notando que ninguém o estava vendo ali e sentiu uma vontade imensa de fugir.

"Escravo!" Jared descia as escadas cambaleando e o chamava com a voz pastosa denunciando sua embriaguez. "Vamos embora..."

Jared se agarrou nos ombros de Jensen e o loiro praticamente teve que carregá-lo para fora.

"Cocheiro!" Jensen chamou. "Me ajude aqui..."

O cocheiro desceu e ajudou o loiro a colocar Jared dentro da carruagem. O moreno sentou no banco e aparentemente dormiu.

"Se prepare para carregá-lo nas costas se for preciso. Acho que hoje ele não acorda mais..." O condutor sorriu, se lembrando que ele mesmo já tinha feito isso várias vezes.

Jensen subiu na frente da carruagem e suspirou desanimado. Estava cansado, com fome e com frio, querendo muito dormir e a última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era ter que carregar um homem bêbado nas costas.

Eles chegaram em frente a casa de Jared e Jensen abriu a porta da carruagem, fazendo o moreno despertar.

"Me ajude a chegar até o meu quarto, escravo... e sem fazer barulho." Jared ordenou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Jensen colocou o braço do moreno em seu ombro e eles foram cambaleando, pois o moreno jogava seu peso todo no loiro.

A proximidade com Jensen e seu cheiro, fizeram com que Jared ficasse excitado e quando chegaram ao seu quarto, o moreno se jogou na cama e vendo que Jensen estava saindo perguntou.

"Onde pensa que está indo?"

Jensen se virou e fitando o moreno, perguntou.

"O senhor ainda vai precisar de mim?" O loiro rezou para que Jared dissesse que não.

"Tire minhas botas e me ajude a tirar a minha roupa."

Jensen se aproximou se controlando para não matar aquele filho da puta com suas próprias mãos e tirou as botas do moreno com má vontade.

"Agora me ajude com a blusa." Jared pediu e sorriu malicioso.

Jensen sabia que o moreno estava fazendo de tudo para provocá-lo e isso o enchia ainda mais de ódio. O loiro se aproximou e Jared levantou os braços. O loiro puxou sua camisa de dentro da calça e a tirou mas quando estava tirando a manga dos braços, Jared o puxou e o beijou nos lábios. Jensen foi pego de surpresa e quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo empurrou o moreno com violência.

"Nunca mais encoste as mãos em mim!" Jensen sabia que poderia ser morto por gritar com seu dono, mas não queria nem saber, que o matassem então, mas aquilo ele não iria permitir. O loiro se virou e saiu do quarto deixando para trás um Jared furioso.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Jared acordou mais mal humorado que o normal, pois além da dor de cabeça insuportável, estava enjoado e com o corpo todo dolorido por ter dormido na mesma posição a noite inteira. Somando-se a tudo isso, ainda tinha o fato de que Jared se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, quando, inesperadamente, beijou aquele escravo.

O moreno colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando amenizar a dor e talvez esquecer o gosto da boca de Jensen, as mãos daquele loiro encostando em seu corpo enquanto tirava sua camisa, o calor que aquele corpo exalava, aquela masculinidade gritante, mas ao mesmo tempo, aquele rosto tão lindo, aquelas sardas, aqueles cílios compridos demais, aquela boca...

Jared se sentiu excitado e no instante em que se tocou, lembrou das palavras do loiro. Ele havia gritado, apontado o dedo para Jared e isso com certeza não iria ficar assim.

"Filho da puta!" Jared falou sentindo sua cabeça doer mais ainda. "Esse abusado me paga!"

O moreno deu um sorriso diabólico enquanto tinha uma idéia maravilhosa que iria colocar, definitivamente, aquele escravo em seu devido lugar.

Enquanto isso, Jensen já estava acordado há muito tempo e esperava sentado na cozinha enquanto uma das empregadas terminava de preparar o café de manhã de Jared.

"Ninguém pode levar esse café da manhã no meu lugar?" Jensen perguntou contrariado para Misha, que inspecionava tudo que a empregada fazia.

"Poder, até pode. Mas o Jared exigiu que você fizesse tudo para ele a partir de agora." Misha se aproximou do loiro e segurou em seu braço. "E segue o meu conselho Jensen. Nunca, eu disse nunca, faça nada que desagrade o Jared. Você não o conhece e eu já soube de cada história sobre as coisas que ele faz quando se sente contrariado, que você nem imagina!"

Jensen engoliu seco quando se lembrou das palavras que havia dito para Jared quando o moreno tentou o beijar à força. Mas o que Jensen poderia ter feito? Correspondido ao beijo? Sido mais submisso ainda?

Jensen chegou à conclusão que estava totalmente ferrado.

Misha se levantou sorrindo e foi em direção de uma mulher ruiva que se aproximava da mesa onde Jensen estava sentado.

"Julie! Vem cá que eu quero te apresentar alguém!" Misha a chamou e quando se aproximaram o suficiente, o moreno a abraçou, beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente.

Jensen olhou aquela cena e sorriu sem jeito. Fazia tanto tempo que não via uma demonstração de carinho daquele jeito e imediatamente, com uma dor enorme no peito, lembrou de sua irmã e seu cunhado. Mas agora não adiantava mais nada. Jensen nunca mais veria sua família, nem seus amigos...

"Julie, quero conheça meu novo amigo Jensen." Misha falou e a ruiva abriu um sorriso enorme. "Jensen, essa é a minha esposa Julie!"

O loiro se levantou e apertou a mão da moça de cabelos vermelhos, olhos expressivos e muito branca.

"Olá Jensen! Se o meu marido não te tratar bem, pode me avisar, está bem?" Julie falou sorridente e depois fez uma careta engraçada. "Espero que o Padaporco esteja te tratando bem!"

"Julie! Já falei para você parar com isso!" Misha falou segurando o braço da esposa e olhando para os lados. "Se alguém ouve e dá com a língua nos dentes, eu nem quero pensar o que o Jared pode fazer com a gente!"

"Amor, você sabe que ninguém nunca vai falar nada pro Padaburro porque todos pensam exatamente como eu e, caso você não saiba, tem gente que já colocou apelidos nele bem piores do que esses." Julie abraçou o marido e sorriu para Jensen. "Mas Jensen, de onde você veio?"

Jensen que estava sorrindo para Julie até o momento, ficou sério.

"O que foi Jensen? Está se sentindo mal?" Misha perguntou quando o loiro ficou muito pálido.

"Não... desculpe... Mas eu não gosto de falar sobre isso." Jensen falou de cabeça baixa e por alguns instantes pensou que talvez não conseguisse conter o choro preso em sua garganta , mas conseguiu se controlar.

"E agora já está na hora de você levar o café para o Jared." Misha falou, notando o clima triste, e sorriu estendendo a bandeja para o loiro, que suspirou cansado. "Boa sorte!"

"Obrigado Misha. Acho mesmo que vou precisar..." Jensen disse e sorriu triste. "Até logo senhora Julie." Jensen estendeu a mão para a ruiva mais uma vez e depois pegou a bandeja.

"Até logo Jensen! Boa sorte com o Padachato!"

"Julie!" Misha falou e a esposa saiu dali correndo para voltar aos seus afazeres.

Jensen parou na porta do quarto e sentiu uma vontade imensa de cuspir dentro do café do moreno, mas ele não era igual ao Jared. Ele não iria se rebaixar ao nível daquele Padaporco nunca! O loiro teve que rir do apelido que a esposa de Misha tinha dado ao moreno. Realmente era a cara dele mesmo.

Ainda rindo um pouco, bateu na porta e a abriu devagar, notando que Jared ainda estava deitado. Deitado não, Jared estava jogado na cama.

"Posso saber o motivo do meu café da manhã demorar tanto, escravo?" Jared perguntou se sentando lentamente na cama.

Jensen ficou em silêncio e colocou a bandeja na mesa ao lado da cama e se afastou, ficando no canto do quarto com as mãos para trás, como Misha o havia ensinado.

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta! Você é surdo ou precisa limpar os ouvidos, seu idiota?" Jared esbravejou mal humorado e depois olhou para a bandeja de comida sentindo uma vontade muito grande de vomitar.

"Desculpe... senhor... mas só ficou pronto agora." Jensen falou baixo, sem olhar para Jared.

"Meu Deus! Eu estou cercado de incompetentes!" Jared colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos sentindo-a latejar. "E você, seu imprestável! Está esperando o que para me servir?"

Jensen imediatamente se aproximou da bandeja e começou a servir o café na xícara, entregando depois ao moreno. O loiro sentiu que Jared o olhava e sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer seu corpo. Lembrou do beijo que o moreno havia lhe dado na noite anterior e sentiu nojo.

"Eu quero pão e queijo..." Jared pegou a xícara das mãos do loiro e bebeu um gole.

O moreno cuspiu em cima de Jensen e depois deixou cair a xícara em sua roupa.

"Mas o que é isso? Esse café está horrível! E olha só o que você fez na minha roupa seu insolente!" Jared gritou e nem se importou que sua cabeça doía demais, pois o prazer que sentia ao ver a expressão de espanto e susto do loiro não tinha preço.

"Desculpe... senhor..." Jensen pegou a xícara do chão e colocou os cacos na mesinha ao lado.

"É só o que você tem para dizer Jensen?" Jared o olhou e sorriu sarcasticamente. "Então você me trás um café da manhã horrível, derruba café na minha roupa e tudo o que tem a dizer é _desculpa, senhor_?"

Jensen teve vontade de socar a cara de Jared enquanto ele falava com aquele sorrisinho no rosto. Mas tinha que se controlar ou seria castigado e, se tratando de Jared, como ele pode ouvir pela fazenda, isso não era uma coisa que alguém quisesse.

O loiro não sabia o que dizer e por essa razão ficou calado, apenas esperando o que viria em seguida.

Jared observava Jensen, se divertindo com a situação. Ele viu que o loiro estava corado e achou que ele ficava ainda mais bonito assim.

"Você vai ficar calado?" Jared perguntou olhando para Jensen, que não sabia mais o que fazer.

Jared suspirou alto e se levantou, ainda olhando para o loiro.

"Venha até aqui e tire a minha roupa toda!" Jared levantou um pouco os braços e sorriu. "Agora você vai me dar banho, lavar a minha roupa e eu quero que ela esteja limpa, seca e sem manchas até a noite, pois pretendo dormir com ela hoje."

Jensen sentiu seus punhos se apertarem e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Aquilo era humilhação demais. Dar banho naquele estúpido era demais.

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen falou entre os dentes e se aproximou do moreno e começou a fazer o que lhe havia sido pedido. Tirou a camisa de Jared, a colocando em cima da cama.

"Não coloque na cama seu idiota! Vai querer manchar meus lençóis de linho?" Jared esbravejou e o loiro imediatamente jogou a camisa no chão. "Não gosto de minha roupa no chão..."

Jensen teve vontade de dar um soco tão forte em Jared que com certeza o moreno iria desmaiar. Mas e depois? Como Jensen iria explicar? Não... era melhor aceitar calado todas as humilhações.

"Onde... o senhor quer que eu coloque suas roupas?" Jensen perguntou depois que respirou fundo.

"Não sei... Esse é o seu serviço..." Jared respondeu secamente e olhou com total desprezo para Jensen. "E anda logo porque eu estou louco por um banho."

O loiro somente assentiu e pegou a camisa do chão, a colocando em seu ombro. Em seguida, extremamente constrangido, tirou a calça de Jared, deixando o moreno completamente pelado.

"Agora, vá até o banheiro e veja se a empregada já colocou a água e se a temperatura está agradável.." Jared deitou de lado na cama e apoiou o cotovelo na cama, segurando a cabeça com a mão. "

Jensen andou até o quarto ao lado, que era o banheiro privativo de Jared e a banheira já estava cheia. O loiro levantou a manga da camisa e viu que a água estava morna e parecia muito convidativa. Jensen nunca havia tomado banho numa banheira como aquela e se imaginou mergulhado naquela água gostosa... Mas ouviu Jared gritando do quarto e voltou para avisar que a água estava boa, mas ao entrar novamente no quarto, se deparou com a visão de Jared deitado de lado na cama, totalmente pelado, comendo um cacho de uvas.

Para Jensen aquela cena era bizarra e ao mesmo tempo engraçada e ele teve vontade rir, mas ficou o mais sério que conseguiu.

"Está tudo pronto... senhor..." Jensen falou enquanto observava Jared terminar de comer as uvas daquela maneira... digamos... grotesca.

Jared então se levantou da cama lentamente e se colocou na frente de Jensen, bem próximo do escravo. Tão próximo, que conseguia sentir o cheiro de Jensen... aquele cheiro másculo... e olhou para aqueles olhos muito verdes, aquelas pintinhas que tinham no nariz perfeito dele e... aquela boca... carnuda... macia... gostosa...

Jared ficou excitado e Jensen automaticamente deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que o moreno gargalhasse alto.

"Acho que a água dessa banheira deveria estar fria, você não acha?" Jared perguntou e olhou para baixo, onde sua ereção estava mais do que ...animada.

Jared entrou no banheiro e esperou que Jensen se posicionasse do lado dele para que pudesse entrar naquela água que parecia estar muito boa. Se apoiou no ombro do loiro, aproveitando para verificar se aqueles músculos eram tão firmes como pareciam ser. E eram...

"Agora pode começar o banho..." Jared falou depois que submergiu seu corpo na banheira.

Jensen faria qualquer coisa para sair daquele cômodo e correr o mais rápido que pudesse, para bem longe dali.

Mas não podia e em vez disso, pegou a bucha macia e começou a esfregar as costas de Jared.

"Isso... esfrega mais forte Jensen..." Jared estava inclinado para frente enquanto o loiro o lavava. "Agora pode lavar o restante..."

Jensen então começou a passar a bucha nos ombros, depois no pescoço e no peito do moreno. Não esfregava muito forte, pois ficou com medo de Jared reclamar que estava doendo e mandá-lo fazer coisa pior.

"Mais embaixo..." Jared encostou a cabeça na banheira e abriu as pernas. "Mais pra baixo e sem a bucha agora..."

Jensen arregalou os olhos quando percebeu quais eram as intenções do moreno.

"Senhor, eu não acho que..." Jensen começou a falar, mas Jared abriu os olhos e o fuzilou.

"Você não tem que achar Jensen! Você tem só que obedecer! OBEDEÇA AGORA!" Jared gritou e voltou a deitar com as pernas mais abertas ainda.

Jensen ficou tentado em dar um soco bem naquelas partes, onde o moreno queria que ele lavasse, mas novamente, desistiu. Ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer aquilo de jeito nenhum, mas também não podia se negar. O que Jensen faria? A única coisa que poderia fazer em sua posição.

Obedecer.

"Anda Jensen! Eu estou perdendo a paciência!" O moreno gritou e Jensen pegou o sabão e começou a lavar Jared. Começou pela barriga e foi descendo sua mão até alcançar as partes íntimas do moreno.

"Ah... Jensen... Mais pra baixo..." Jared falou com a voz rouca e o loiro cerrou os lábios, torcendo que aquele homem morresse afogado naquela banheira.

Jared sentiu a mão do loiro em sua ereção e gemeu alto. Instintivamente, começou a mover o quadril e procurou mais contato com aquela mão que o lavava...

"Desculpe... senhor... eu não posso continuar..." Jensen tirou a mão da água quando sentiu que Jared estava com pau muito duro. O loiro nunca tinha segurado um pau que não fosse o seu e estava muito puto da vida. Aquele idiota queria o que? Queria que Jensen o estimulasse até ele gozar?

"Continua!" Jared berrou e segurou Jensen pela camisa. "Senão você vai ter um castigo que nunca mais irá esquecer! Continua agora!"

"Mas... senhor..." Jensen ainda tentou dizer, mas Jared puxou o loiro com mais força, até ficar cara a cara com ele.

Eles estavam tão próximos que Jensen sentia a respiração de Jared em seu rosto. Jensen reparou que os olhos de Jared eram de um tom azul que se misturava com verde e, depois de alguns, segundos, se afastou.

"Eu vou te dar cinco segundos... caso contrário, pode sair agora mesmo e esperar pelo castigo. E eu posso te garantir que não será nada agradável... Eu sou bastante criativo quando estou com raiva..." Jared falou se recostando novamente na banheira. "E pode perguntar para quem quiser por aí! As pessoas com certeza vão ter historinhas bem interessantes para te contar..." O moreno olhou para as próprias unhas enquanto Jensen estava num dilema.

Ou ele aceitava aquela humilhação toda ou sofreria um castigo de Jared, o que não era uma coisa muito agradável.

Depois dos cinco segundos que o loiro teve para pensar, enfiou a mão na água novamente e recomeçou a lavagem.

Era isso que Jared queria? Que ele o aliviasse? Pois era exatamente isso que ele ia fazer!

Jensen começou a massagear Jared com raiva embaixo da água e moreno o olhou um pouco espantado. Ele queria aquilo, claro que ele queria, mas achou que o escravo fosse lutar até o fim. Nunca realmente imaginou que Jensen cederia, mas o loiro estava obedecendo e o massageava exatamente do jeito que ele gostava. Bem forte.

Jared não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para gozar dentro da banheira.

O moreno ficou meio que desnorteado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer e permaneceu de olhos fechados. Se Jensen foi capaz de fazê-lo gozar com aquela intensidade somente usando a mão, Jared não queria nem imaginar como seria com outras partes do corpo.

Jensen terminou de lavar o moreno e se levantou, pegando a toalha, esperando Jared se levantar. A raiva que Jensen estava sentindo era maior do que tudo que ele havia sentido até aquele momento. Mesmo a sensação de impotência quando viu sua aldeia ser destruída, não foi mais forte do que a frustração e humilhação que havia passado tendo que tocar nas partes íntimas de Jared e satisfazê-lo daquele jeito.

Jared não conseguia se levantar da banheira, suas pernas tremiam demais devido ao orgasmo e do prazer que sentira e na verdade, depois que gozou e relaxou ele se sentiu mais calmo e perdeu um pouco a vontade de brigar e sacanear Jensen.

"Deixe-me sozinho escravo..."

Essas palavras soaram como música para Jensen que imediatamente pegou a bandeja e as roupas sujas de Jared e saiu do aposento, deixando Padalecki feliz e furioso ao mesmo tempo, sem conseguir controlar o que estava sentindo.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen chegou à cozinha e Misha percebeu que algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido com ele.

"O que aconteceu, Jensen?"

"Ele é doente!" O loiro tentava se controlar. "Esse Padalecki é doente..."

"Calma, calma..." Misha levou o loiro para uma parte da cozinha que estava vazia e perguntou.

"Quer me contar o que houve?"

"Não... deixa pra lá..." Jensen não teve coragem de contar que havia acabado de tocar nas partes baixas de Jared e o tinha feito gozar. Seria muito humilhante e o loiro resolveu guardar só para si. "Onde eu levo isso?" Jensen perguntou mostrando as roupas sujas de Jared.

"Deixa que eu levo para a lavanderia." Misha se ofereceu.

"Obrigado Misha... por ser meu amigo..." Jensen disse sincero.

"Não tem nada a agradecer. Inclusive eu e a Julie queríamos ..."

"Collins!" Jeffrey entrou na cozinha procurando pelo moreno. "Collins!"

"Estou aqui!" Misha se aproximou de Jeffrey. "O que foi?"

"O Sr. Padalecki pediu para você arrumar tudo e preparar o escravo, pois ele quer sair para caçar."

"Certo..." Misha respondeu e Jeffrey foi embora. "Já caçou alguma vez?" Misha se virou para Jensen.

"Claro!" O loiro sempre amou caçar com seu pai, mas o fato dele estar indo caçar com Jared tirava toda a sua empolgação. "Que diabos!" Jensen esbravejou. "Tem algum jeito de eu não ir?" Jensen perguntou e Misha respondeu que não com a cabeça. "E se eu ficar doente?" Jensen quis saber e Misha se apressou em responder.

"Reze, para nunca ficar doente, Jensen." Misha tinha o semblante sério. O que será que aconteceria com os escravos que ficavam doentes? "Agora venha comigo. Vamos preparar tudo"

Jensen e Misha separaram todo o equipamento que seria necessário para a caça, incluindo armas e munição.

"Não se preocupe, o Sr. Padalecki nunca sai dos limites da propriedade... e ele leva os cachorros dele, que já são treinados." Misha informou e Jensen suspirou sem a mínima vontade de sair. Só a lembrança do que acontecera mais cedo, já era suficiente para lhe dar arrepios e só de pensar em ficar sozinho novamente com aquele maluco, deixava Jensen tenso.

"E esses cachorros, estão aonde?" Jensen perguntou, pois gostava muito de cães.

"O Sr. Padalecki já deve estar lá fora com eles." Misha respondeu. "Ele trata aqueles bichos melhor do a gente, se quer saber..."

Jensen pegou a parafernália e se dirigiu até a entrada e o que ele viu o deixou abismado. Jared estava deitado na grama, enquanto os cachorros lambiam a cara dele e ele gargalhava de um jeito, que Jensen nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz.

"Para Harley..." Jared dizia e gargalhava e quando viu Jensen, se levantou mudando completamente sua expressão. "Porque a demora?"

"Eu e o Misha estávamos separando o material... senhor." O loiro respondeu.

Jared tirou a espingarda das mãos do loiro e imediatamente a apontou para seu peito. "Já caçou alguma vez?" Jared perguntou e Jensen sentiu um calafrio com aquela arma apontada para ele. Do jeito que aquele homem era louco, Jensen não se surpreenderia se ele atirasse a queima roupa, na frente de todo mundo e depois dissesse que a arma tinha disparado sem querer. "Por que eu tenho que fazer a mesma pergunta duas vezes?" Jared baixou a arma, se aproximando de Jensen e Jared teve que se controlar para não beijá-lo ali mesmo.

"Eu não sei... senhor... " Jensen respondeu.

"Então que fique bem claro a partir de agora, quando eu te fizer uma pergunta, eu quero que você responda imediatamente, entendeu?"

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen não conseguia se acostumar em chamar Jared de senhor, sendo que o moreno deveria ser mais novo do que ele. Mas o loiro não queria irritá-lo, com receio de que o moreno o forçasse a fazer algo bem pior e Jensen estremeceu com o pensamento que veio a sua mente.

"Vamos!" Jared ordenou.

"Sim senhor..." Jensen carregava praticamente tudo sozinho e bufou por isso. Caçar com Jared não seria nada divertido.

Jensen estava mais do que entediado. A idéia de Jared de caçada era ficar olhando seus cachorros brincarem ou apontar a arma para algum lugar sem atirar. Jensen até duvidou que o moreno algum dia tivesse caçado de verdade.

"Vamos!" Jared toda hora queria trocar de lugar.

"Não sei pra que..." Jensen disse baixinho e Jared parou e o encarou.

"O que disse?" O moreno olhou com desprezo para Jensen.

"Não disse nada não... senhor..." O loiro respondeu se controlando para não dar uma resposta a altura.

"Insolente!" Jared se virou e recomeçou a andar. Jensen ficava impressionado como o moreno agia friamente, sem a menor vergonha ou culpa do que tinha acontecido pela manhã. "Como se ele soubesse o que significa isso." Jensen riu com esse pensamento e novamente Jared parou.

"Qual o motivo do riso, ecravo?" Jared quis saber.

"Eu não ri... senhor... acho que o senhor se enganou..." Jensen já estava ficando irritado com aquilo tudo.

"Não se faça de engraçadinho, Jensen..." Jared se aproximou do loiro e disse em tom ameaçador e voltou a apontar a espingarda para Jensen. "Não se esqueça que estamos só nós dois aqui e eu posso fazer o que quiser que ninguém vai te ajudar..."

Jensen teve vontade de dizer que ele sabia atirar, ao contrário de Jared, mas se controlou. Na verdade o que o loiro não sabia era que o moreno era louco por animais e nunca tinha tido coragem de matar nenhum deles. Seu pai o chamava de frouxo por isso.

"O que?... Harley!" Jared gritou após ele e Jensen ouvirem um grunhido do animal. "Harley!" Eles correram até onde o cão estava e quando chegaram, viram que o cachorro havia pisado em uma armadilha para ursos.

"Meu Deus... Harley..." Jared se apavorou. Seu cachorro, que ele amava tanto, estava sangrando e chorava de dor. A armadilha era muito velha e não chegara a fechar completamente, mas o suficiente para machucar o animal. Jensen percebeu que Jared ficou em choque com aquela cena e decidiu agir. Tirou a camisa e enrolou nas mãos, abrindo a armadilha e soltando o animal que foi em direção ao dono mancando.

"Senhor?" Jensen se aproximou do moreno que ainda não se movia e ele não tinha certeza, mas poderia jurar que Jared estava chorando. Então aquele maldito tinha um coração? "Senhor?" Jensen o chamou de novo e tocou em seu braço, fazendo Jared sair daquele transe.

"Harley? Vem cá rapaz... não viu a armadilha, foi?" Jared se agachou e fez carinho, dando beijos no animal que o lambia de volta.

"Posso... senhor?" Jensen se agachou também e pediu permissão a Jared para enrolar um pedaço de pano que ele rasgara de sua camisa para enrolar o ferimento na pata do animal.

Jared segurava Harley com força, enquanto Jensen fazia o curativo.

"Pronto! Estancará o sangue até voltarmos... mas ele precisará de um veterinário..." Jensen olhou para Jared. "Senhor..."

O moreno se levantou e encarou o loiro que ainda estava sem camisa. O moreno não teve como não reparar no físico daquele escravo. Realmente ele era incrivelmente forte sem parecer um brutamontes... Ele era na medida certa.

"Obrigado, Jensen... se você não estivesse aqui, eu não sei o que teria acontecido... eu não conseguiria... bom, obrigado mais uma vez..." Jared estava sendo sincero pela primeira vez.

"Não precisa agradecer... senhor... eu adoro cães e..."

"Vamos voltar agora." Jared ordenou dando as costas para Jensen e chamando Harley e a cadela. "Vem Sadie..."

Jensen sorriu. Tinha durado pouco a simpatia do seu dono, mas pelo menos ele salvara o cachorro.

Ao chegarem à fazenda, Jeffrey buscou o veterinário para cuidar de Harley e Jared não saiu do lado do cachorro. Harley não havia quebrado a pata, somente tinha um corte feio.

"Quem fez esse curativo?" O veterinário perguntou.

"Um dos meus escravos... por que?" Jared quis saber.

"Estava muito bem feito... estancou o sangue e salvou a pata de ser amputada." O veterinário completou deixando Jared pensativo.

Jensen foi direto para a cozinha e assim que entrou se deparou com Misha e Julie.

"Com fome?" Ela perguntou.

"Muita." Jensen respondeu passando a mão na barriga.

"E como foi a caçada?" Misha quis saber.

"Foi... entediante..." O loiro respondeu. "O Harley pisou em uma armadilha de urso e machucou a pata, por isso voltamos mais cedo."

"E como ele está agora?"

"Não sei... o veterinário está examinando ele."

"O Padalouco deve ter dado chilique quando viu o cachorro machucado, não?" Julie perguntou enquanto trazia um prato de comida para o loiro.

"Na verdade ele ficou em choque... quem salvou o animal fui eu..." Jensen sorriu lembrando da cena."Ele até me agradeceu!"

"O que? O Padairritante te agradeceu?" Julie ficou espantada e Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Não se deixe enganar, Jensen, logo, logo ele volta ao normal." Misha alertou.

"Eu sei... um minuto depois ele já estava gritando comigo de novo." Jensen contou e todos riram. "Mas eu fiz mais pelo cachorro mesmo... eu adoro cães, sabe?... na minha aldeia eu tinha uns cinco e..." Jensen se calou. Sentiu seus olhos queimando quando se lembrou de sua antiga vida e de como ela acabara tão de repente.

"Jensen?" Misha o chamou. "Está tudo bem?"

"Não... nada nunca mais vai ficar bem..." Jensen não queria chorar, mas as lembranças vinham com uma força que ele não conseguia evitar.

_Aldeia de Gales – Um mês antes._

_Jensen brincava com seu sobrinho, quando ouviu gritos. Olhou para trás e viu vários homens a cavalo, entrando na aldeia armados e atirando. O loiro correu para dentro de casa e gritou para sua cunhada._

_"__Pegue o Logan e a mãe e se escondam no porão!"_

_"__O que está acontecendo?" A mulher pegou o garoto no colo e perguntou assustada._

_"__Faça o que eu mandei!" Jensen gritou e pegou a espingarda saindo em seguida e o que viu quando voltou a rua o deixou pasmo. As pessoas, seus vizinhos sendo mortos a troco de nada. Ele começou a atirar na direção dos homens, mas eles eram muitos e Jensen sentiu que alguém bateu com alguma coisa na sua nuca e ele tentou se controlar mas sentia que perdia os sentidos até que desabou desacordado no chão. Quando o loiro acordou, ele estava amarrado junto com outros homens e podia ouvir gritos vindo de toda a parte. Mulheres e crianças gritavam e choravam e a maioria foi morta sem a menor piedade._

_Jensen foi levado com a maioria dos homens da aldeia para uma espécie de prisão. O loiro tentava persuadir os homens a se rebelarem e tentarem fugir dali, mas eles tinham medo, pois eram em menor número e os homens que os capturaram, tinha armas. Jensen não conseguia se conformar. Estava com muito ódio e resolveu que fugiria sozinho. Em uma noite, Jensen conseguiu, mas foi logo capturado, espancado e posto de volta na prisão._

_Numa manhã, eles descobriram que seriam vendidos como escravos e Jensen desejou com todas as suas forças morrer._

"E o resto vocês já sabem..." Jensen limpava suas lágrimas.

"Que coisa horrível, Jensen"... Julie chorava muito e pegou na mão do loiro, querendo consolá-lo."

"Jensen..." Misha pôs a mão no ombro do amigo. Não sabia o que dizer, afinal, o que se diz numa hora dessas?

"Não tem nem um minuto do dia em que eu não ouça os gritos da minha mãe, da minha cunhada e do meu sobrinho quando foram mortos... não tem nenhum..." Jensen chorou novamente. "O que me dá mais raiva nisso tudo é o fato de eu ser um maldito covarde que não tem coragem de terminar logo com esse sofrimento!" O loiro deu um soco na mesa, assustando Julie.

"Jensen... se você ficou vivo foi por algum motivo..." Misha tentava amenizar.

"Qual motivo, Misha?" Jensen riu sem vontade. "Ser escravo? E o pior de tudo... ser escravo do Jared Padalecki..."

Misha e Julie se entreolharam. Nada do que poderiam dizer, confortaria o loiro e eles se calaram, deprimidos com tudo aquilo que Jensen acabara de contar.

"Jensen!" Jeffrey entrou na cozinha de repente, chamando pelo loiro e assustando a todos. "O sr. Padalecki está te chamando."

Após Harley ser medicado, o veterinário foi embora e Jared seguiu para seus aposentos, onde seu banho já estava preparado. O moreno tirou suas roupas e entrou na banheira, sentindo seu corpo relaxar. Imediatamente as lembranças da manhã vieram a sua mente. A mão habilidosa de Jensen o tocando e o levando ao êxtase. Jared sabia que o loiro tinha feito com extrema má vontade e nojo, mas Jared ansiava por mais e sabia que seria somente uma questão de tempo para ter aquele loiro a seus pés, implorando por seu toque e seus beijos. Jared sentiu que seu membro estava duro e começou a bombeá-lo, imaginando como seria ter Jensen em seus braços. Os braços de Jensen eram tão fortes e suas costas eram uma loucura. Jared lembrou de Jensen sem camisa enquanto cuidava de Harley e o moreno se imaginou beijando e lambendo cada pedaço daquele corpo e imaginou Jensen gemendo, reagindo aos seus toques. Jared aumentou a velocidade de sua mão e gozou, murmurando o nome do loiro.

Após se recuperar do clímax, Jared saiu da banheira e ficou matutando uma maneira de levar Jensen para a cama. Lógico que ele poderia levá-lo a força, como havia feito com Brock e os outros escravos, mas, com Jensen ele queria que fosse diferente. Jared queria ver o loiro cheio de tesão, o desejando e de repente o moreno sorriu e saiu rapidamente de seu aposento se dirigindo ao quarto de seu pai.

Jared bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou.

"Pai? Posso falar com o senhor?"

"Claro filho!" Gerald respondeu. "A que devo a honra de sua visita?"

"Eu queria saber se posso ver aquelas terras em Leeds" O moreno se sentou em uma das poltronas.

"Onde está o meu filho e o que fez com ele?" Gerald brincou fazendo o moreno rir alto. "Claro que pode Jared! Iremos amanhã, assim que amanhecer!"

"Er... eu... na verdade eu queria ir sozinho..."

"Tem certeza?"

"O senhor tem que começar a confiar em mim pai..." Jared estava sério. "Quero mostrar que tenho capacidade de tocar os negócios sozinho... não é isso que o senhor vive me pedindo?"

Gerald estava sorridente e feliz. Seu filho finalmente estava se interessando pela fazenda e pelos negócios.

"Claro, claro... eu confio totalmente em você!"

"Ótimo! Vou logo cedo amanhã e devo levar alguns escravos, tudo bem?" Jared perguntou enquanto se levantava.

"Como quiser... e Jared?" Gerald chamou e o moreno parou na porta se virando e encarando o pai. "Ainda quero conversar com você sobre aquele assunto."

Jared revirou os olhos e saiu do aposento. Quando chegou ao corredor, o moreno sorriu de orelha a orelha já planejando tudo o que ele faria com Jensen.

"Jeffrey!" O moreno gritou.

"Sim Sr. Padalecki?" Imediatamente o empregado apareceu.

"Mande Jensen ir até o meu quarto agora!"

"Sim senhor..."

Jensen se dirigiu até o quarto de Jared receoso. O que poderia acontecer dessa vez? O loiro bateu duas vezes e esperou a ordem para entrar.

"Entre!"

"O... senhor me chamou?" Jensen perguntou e Jared sentiu vontade de gritar com ele, diante daquela pergunta imbecil, mas se controlou.

"Irei te dispensar o resto do dia, e quero que se prepare, pois amanhã iremos viajar logo ao amanhecer..." Jared deu uma olhada de cima em baixo no loiro e ordenou. "Agora pode sair!"

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen deixou o aposento em pânico. Iria viajar com aquele louco, sabe lá Deus para onde e rezou para que Jared não aprontasse nada, pois o loiro não sabia se dessa vez conseguiria controlar sua vontade surrar aquele desgraçado.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Quando o dia amanheceu, Jensen ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Não sabia o que esperar daquela repentina viagem e, no fundo, sentia um medo muito grande dentro de si por saber que faltava muito pouco para que ele perdesse o controle e colocasse aquele almofadinha filho da puta em seu devido lugar.

Desde criança, Jensen sempre fora conhecido por sua total falta de paciência e na aldeia onde ele morava, o loiro era conhecido por todos, por ter um gênio muito forte. Isso fazia com que muitas pessoas tivessem até medo dele, mas no fundo ele era uma pessoa boa, com um coração enorme.

Quando não pode mais evitar, Jensen se levantou lentamente da pequena cama de palha que dormia e sentou na beirada, rezando para que tudo corresse bem e que eles voltassem sem que nada de grave tivesse acontecido. Mas o loiro sabia que isso era praticamente impossível e prometeu para si mesmo que iria fazer de tudo para que conseguisse se controlar e ignorar os insultos que provavelmente viriam.

"Jen? Está na hora... Dormiu bem?" Misha perguntou colocando a cabeça para dentro do minúsculo aposento.

"Eu nem dormi, se você quer saber..." Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto. "Meu Deus... Eu nunca pensei que fosse passar por esse tipo de provação na minha vida... E eu não consigo parar de me perguntar a razão pela qual eu não morri naquela aldeia junto com a minha família e meus amigos... "

Misha sentiu um aperto muito grande no peito por ver aquele homem tão desconsolado, imaginando que a vida definitivamente não era justa.

"Tenta se acalmar Jensen... Olha, toma um banho e vem comer seu café da manhã rápido..." O moreno disse colocando a mão no ombro do novo amigo. "Não se preocupe com essa viagem. O Jared às vezes inventa essas maluquices, mas com certeza ele deve se encontrar com amigos e nem vai te aborrecer muito..."

Nem Misha acreditava naquilo, mas precisava fazer com que Jensen se acalmasse, pois se o Jared o visse daquele jeito, as coisas iam ficar bem difíceis para o loiro.

"Você acha mesmo isso, Misha?" Jensen se levantou e olhou para Misha.

"Acho... E agora vem logo que o..." Misha olhou para os lados e sorriu. "Padaestúpido, deve mandar te chamar daqui a pouco."

"Vou em um segundo... e Misha..." Jensen conseguiu sorrir, mesmo com tanto peso em seu coração. "Obrigado... Por tudo..."

"Tudo bem Jen... Só não conta pra Julie que eu falei aquilo tá..." Misha sorriu e Jensen assentiu.

"Seu segredo morre comigo!" O loiro sorriu mais aberto e saiu do aposento.

Jared andava em seu quarto de um lado para o outro, estressadíssimo com a demora de Jensen. O moreno achava um verdadeiro abuso, ele, Jared Padalecki, ter que esperar por um escravo. Alguma coisa estava muito errada nisso, mas Jared sorriu quando pensou em tudo que havia arquitetado para aquela viagem e quando bateram na porta, Jared ria maldosamente.

"Senhor... Está tudo pronto para irmos..." Jensen entrou e falou baixo sem olhar para Jared.

"E eu posso saber o motivo de tanta demora, Jensen?" O moreno cruzou os braços e ficou olhando o loiro, que lentamente levantou a cabeça e o encarou de uma forma que Jared não estava preparado. Ele o olhava com aqueles olhos verdes como se acusasse de alguma coisa e Jared ficou puto. "Você esqueceu o que eu falei no dia da caçada ou eu vou ter que te lembrar de uma maneira que você não vai gostar?

"Desculpe... senhor... Foi um problema na carruagem e..." Jensen falou, mas agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno, percebendo como aquilo o deixava desconfortável.

"Chega!" Jared gritou e apontou para as malas no chão. "Coloca tudo na carruagem enquanto eu me despeço de meus pais!"

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen respondeu e quando Jared saiu do quarto bufou. "Idiota! Pra que levar tanta coisa assim? Parece até mulher!"

A viagem foi tranqüila. Tirando, claro, as paradas que o cocheiro tinha que fazer por causa dos escândalos de Jared. Uma hora era porque estavam indo devagar demais, outra hora era porque estavam rápidos demais.

"Esse Jared merece uma boa surra, isso sim!" O cocheiro falou baixo sorrindo para Jensen, que sorriu de volta. "Tenho pena de você meu amigo... Ter que aturar esse idiota o tempo todo dando chilique!"

Jensen apenas sorriu fraco e assentiu. Não conhecia e nem confiava naquele cocheiro e não sabia se poderia falar mal de Jared. O loiro ficou com medo de fazer algum comentário e depois Jared descobrir.

"Graças a Deus chegamos!" O cocheiro disse para Jensen e parou a carruagem.

Jensen, imediatamente, desceu para abrir a porta antes que Jared começasse a gritar.

"Mas que viagem horrível!" Jared desceu mal humorado e Jensen sorriu internamente. "Acho que vou falar com meu pai para trocarmos de cocheiro. Essa maldita coisa balançou demais!" Jared apontou para a carruagem empoeirada.

Jensen viu que o pobre cocheiro engoliu seco e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Mas senhor... A estrada estava muito esburacada e..."

"Chega!" Jared o interrompeu e olhou com desprezo para Jensen. "Pegue as malas e me siga!"

Jensen olhou para a quantidade de malas e suspirou, cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Se Jared achava que a viagem tinha sido ruim lá dentro, sentado confortavelmente, imagina ali do lado de fora, quase caindo várias vezes lá de cima.

"Idiota..." Jensen sussurrou para si mesmo e foi pegar as malas.

O quarto que Jared ficaria era imenso e Jensen, depois de fazer quatro viagens, finalmente entrou colocando as duas últimas malas no chão. O loiro suava muito e passou a mão pela testa sob o olhar atento de Jared, que estava sentado confortavelmente numa enorme poltrona.

"Pronto... senhor..." Jensen falou um pouco ofegante e se preparava para sair do quarto quando Jared se levantou e impediu que Jensen a abrisse para sair.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Jared perguntou sorridente, olhando Jensen bem de perto, vendo as sardas que ele tinha pelo rosto e os grandes cílios em seus olhos.

"Vou para o lugar onde ficam os escrav..."

"Você vai ficar aqui comigo..." Jared falou e se aproximou mais ainda de Jensen, sentindo o odor de suor que exalava do loiro. Realmente Jensen era pura tentação.

"Mas..." Jensen falou tentando desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa para sair dali.

"Não discuta! Você vai ficar aqui comigo... me fazendo companhia por que eu estou entediado!" Jared disse e se afastou do loiro, notando que havia ficado excitado só com aquela proximidade. "

Jensen apertou os lábios, pois a sua vontade era mandar aquele idiota ir para a puta que pariu, mas de novo, teve que se controlar.

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen falou e continuou de pé, parado com as mãos para trás.

"Vai ficar parado aí?" Jared riu alto e olhou novamente para Jensen, o comendo com os olhos.

Jensen notou e ficou puto com aquilo. De jeito nenhum aquele babaca ia se aproveitar do fato de Jensen ser escravo e tentar alguma coisa a mais... Não... O loiro o mataria se Jared encostasse um só dedo nele.

"Mandei preparar um banho... Pra você..." Jared sorriu e Jensen pela primeira vez notou que quando ele sorria, se formavam duas covinhas na bochecha do moreno, o deixando com uma expressão mais humana.

Jensen estava desnorteado e não sabia o que fazer. Como assim Jared havia mandado preparar um banho para ele?

"Senhor... Eu acho que eu não devo..."

"Eu sou o seu dono e você me irrita profundamente quando acha que pode achar alguma coisa!" Jared se aproximou do loiro e o segurou pela gola da camisa. "Agora seja um bom menino e me obedeça Jensen!"

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen conseguiu dizer, pois o que viu nos olhos do moreno o fez sentir-se estranho.

O loiro foi para o banheiro, sem saber direito como faria para tomar aquele banho. Não queria colocar a mesma roupa depois de tomar um banho de banheira, que sempre teve vontade de tomar. Queria colocar uma roupa limpa, mas não ousou perguntar nada, pois Jared parecia muito irritado e o loiro resolveu seguir os conselhos de seu amigo Misha.

Jensen tirou sua roupa inteira e entrou devagar naquela água morna e limpa. Estava tão sujo e se sentindo tão cansado que tudo o que Jensen mais queria era apoiar a cabeça na banheira, deixando seu corpo relaxar, mas não podia, pois tinha que ficar atento aos movimentos de Jared. "Com certeza esse maluco deve estar aprontando alguma coi..."

"Precisa de ajuda?" Jared falou bem próximo ao ouvido do loiro, interrompendo seus devaneios e quase fez Jensen pular da banheira, tamanho seu susto.

"Desculpe... senhor... eu já estou saindo..." Jensen disse se ajeitando na banheira e quando ia se levantar, lembrou que estava pelado e desistiu.

"Você já se lavou Jensen?" Jared perguntou parecendo se divertir com aquela cena e riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Já sim... senhor..." Jensen disse sem graça, esperando que Jared saísse para poder sair daquela banheira.

"Essas roupas..." Jared apontou para a cadeira onde as roupas que ele tinha mandado comprar estavam. "São para você."

Jensen ficou mudo. Seus olhos foram da roupa para Jared e depois para qualquer lugar que não fosse aqueles olhos verde azulados.

"Você esfregou suas costas direito Jenny?" Jared perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado da banheira e pegou a bucha.

Jensen ficou muito puto por ser chamado daquele jeito, que praticamente não percebeu que Jared já esfregava suas costas e apertou os punhos tentado a esmurrar o moreno.

"O que foi Jenny? Não gostou do seu novo nome?" Jared continuava esfregando as costas largas do loiro, admirando toda a sua beleza. "Pois se acostume Jenny... É assim que eu vou te chamar de hoje em diante!"

"Meu nome é Jensen... senhor..." O loiro falou baixo, meio sem consciência do que estava falando.

"É Jenny! E eu te chamo como eu quiser, entendeu?" Jared falou e continuou a lavar o escravo.

O moreno decidiu descer a mão pelo peito do loiro e esfregou a barriga em seguida. Jensen já não sabia mais o que fazer e apertou as laterais da banheira, como se isso fosse capaz de segurá-las ali para que ele não arrebentasse a cara de Jared.

Jared soltou a bucha, que boiou na água e seguiu com sua mão até o membro de Jensen, que a agarrou com força, impedindo Jared de continuar com aquela loucura.

"Não!..." Jensen gritou de repente, mas com medo das conseqüências, continuou com o tom de voz mais baixo. "Não acho uma boa idéia... senhor..."

"Porque, Jenny?" O moreno debochou. "Tem medo de gostar?"

Jensen ficou em silêncio. Já fazia muito tempo que não tinha a companhia de uma mulher, mas aquilo era um desatino que beirava a insanidade e definitivamente ele não podia permitir que Jared, mesmo sendo o seu dono, o tocasse daquele jeito.

Jared forçou a mão para baixo e tocou no membro de Jensen que se levantou, sem se importar se estava pelado ou não.

Jared ficou sem palavras com aquela visão do loiro inteiramente nu parado olhando para ele.

"O que você quer de mim Jared?" Jensen perguntou olhando o moreno com raiva. "Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Primeiro porque eu quero e depois porque eu posso..." Jared se levantou do chão e sentiu seu membro enrijecer dentro das calças por ver o quão Jensen era másculo e perfeito.

Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto ainda com o corpo pingando e saiu da banheira. Seria muito fácil acabar com aquilo tudo agora e fugir, mas antes Jensen tinha que dar uma lição para aquele idiota mimado que ele não ia esquecer tão cedo.

Era errado, era pecado, era insano, era pura perversão, mas Jensen já não conseguia raciocinar direito e em um momento de loucura ele agarrou Jared pelos ombros e o empurrou até uma parede.

"O que você quer Jared?" Jensen gritou.

Jared não teve forças para protestar, Jensen estava tão próximo e parecia estar com muita raiva. Jared não tinha medo, na verdade, isso o excitava ainda mais. "O que você quer que eu faça Jared?"

"Eu..." Jared tentava falar, mas ser prensado por Jensen totalmente nu naquela parede tinha tirado qualquer tipo de raciocínio que o moreno pudesse ter.

"É isso que você quer?" Jensen roçou seu membro, que estava inacreditavelmente ficando duro no corpo do moreno, que fechou os olhos gemendo pateticamente. "Você quer sexo Jared?"

Jared tremeu diante da possibilidade de transar com Jensen dentro daquele banheiro e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

"Responde!" Jensen gritou novamente com o moreno e apertou mais ainda seus ombros contra a parede.

"Quero!" Jared o encarou e sussurrou.

Jensen não queria, mas alguma coisa dentro dele, ou melhor, nas suas partes baixas, implorava por aquele ato que estava prestes a acontecer e sem pensar em mais nada, baixou as calças de Jared com violência e o virou de costas.

"É assim que você quer Jared?" Jensen falou com a voz rouca, encostando sua boca no ouvido do moreno.

Jared praticamente quase gozou naquele instante. Sentir aquele corpo másculo, forte e aquela voz grossa eram demais até para alguém como ele, que estava acostumado a todo tipo de coisa.

Jensen estava desnorteado e não conseguia raciocinar e agindo com agressividade, levantou um pouco a camisa de Jared e com brutalidade, afastou as pernas do moreno, puxando sua cintura em seguida para que ele ficasse com o quadril levantado, deixando sua entrada mais visível.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Jensen, mesmo sem conseguir entender, ficou extremamente excitado com aquela cena.

"Agora você vai ter o que merece... não deveria ter me tentado... você não me conhece, Jared!" Jensen falou alto e riu. Em seguida, sem cuidado ou preparo nenhum, penetrou Jared de uma só vez. Sem dó nem piedade, começou a estocar aquele homem que o humilhava dia após dia, sentindo que uma fúria misturada com uma satisfação incrível tomavam conta de todo o seu corpo.

Jared gritava e a princípio tentou se afastar, mas a raiva do loiro era tão grande que ele não deixava nem o moreno se mexer. Simplesmente estocava com vontade.

"Jenny...Ah...Jenny..." Jared sussurrava enquanto sentia ser invadido por aquele escravo que o estava deixando maluco. O moreno tinha consciência que Jensen queria machucá-lo e no começo foi realmente isso que aconteceu. Mas o que Jensen não sabia era que Jared gostava desse tipo de coisa... ele na verdade era meio masoquista e quanto mais o loiro se mostrava bruto e violento, mais Jared sentia prazer.

"Meu nome é Jensen! Me chama de Jensen!" O loiro falou alto e imprensou mais Jared contra a parede, segurando seus braços com tanta força que teve certeza que ficariam marcas roxas nos lugares onde suas mãos apertavam. "Me chama de Jensen agora!"

"Jen... Jensen... Ah... Jensen..." Jared gemeu quando sentiu que o loiro o atingia em um ponto que fazia o moreno ver estrelas e a cada estocada mais forte Jared achava que ia gozar.

Jensen não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas certamente nunca em sua vida tinha sentido um prazer tão forte e insano.

"Puta que pariu..." Jensen falou antes de gozar demoradamente dentro de Jared, que quando percebeu que o loiro tinha atingido o clímax, gozou intensamente.

Aquele escravo tinha feito Jared gozar sem ao menos ser tocado em seu membro e o moreno sentiu que o loiro encostou seu corpo suado em suas costas e sorriu satisfeito.

Jensen saiu de dentro do moreno ofegante, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer. Ele havia transado com um homem, e o pior... aquele homem era o seu dono.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen se afastou esperando que Jared fosse esmurrá-lo a qualquer momento, mas o moreno apenas subiu sua calça e disse com a voz rouca e ofegante.

"Vista-se com as roupas que comprei para você e me deixe sozinho. Quero descansar."

Jensen ficou surpreso com aquela atitude do moreno, mas obedeceu, vestindo-se rapidamente e quando ia sair do quarto, Jared, que já estava deitado na cama o chamou.

"Jensen!" O moreno disse calmamente. "Não está se esquecendo de nada?"

Jensen o encarou por alguns segundos sem entender e finalmente respondeu. "Sim... senhor..."

"Ótimo! Agora vá... e volte ao meio dia com meu almoço. Nem um minuto a mais..." Jared o encarou esperando pela resposta.

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen deixou o aposento e se dirigiu ao alojamento onde ficavam os escravos que estavam acompanhando seus donos e enquanto caminhava, sentia que suas pernas tremiam, talvez fosse pelo nervosismo ou pelo recente orgasmo. O loiro se sentou e fechou os olhos, repassando toda a cena em sua mente. Ele tinha perdido totalmente o controle e a cabeça, se deixando levar pelas insanidades de Jared, que estranhamente agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Jensen tinha certeza de que o moreno tinha gostado e parecia que não iria castigá-lo por aquilo. Jensen não sabia o que era pior. E agora? O que aconteceria com ele? O loiro tinha medo da resposta.

Quando o escravo deixou o aposento, Jared colocou as mãos embaixo da cabeça e suspirou. Estava confuso com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Jensen o tinha surpreendido com aquela atitude. Jared sempre fantasiava uma situação em que ele sempre tinha o controle total, usando e abusando do escravo, mas o que aconteceu tinha sido muito melhor do que a fantasia. Jensen o tinha feito experimentar sensações que ele ainda não conhecia. Claro que Jared já havia feito o papel de passivo antes, mas com o loiro havia sido completamente diferente. Havia sido meio que a força, com brutalidade e o moreno tinha adorado cada segundo daquilo. Jared riu sozinho, se lembrando da cara de Jensen perguntando o que ele queria e suspirou ao lembrar-se da voz rouca do loiro em seu ouvido, o chamando de Jared e o mandando chamá-lo de Jensen. Nenhum escravo nunca tinha sido tão ousado assim e um arrepio percorreu pelo seu corpo e Jared se viu duro novamente. "Preciso dele de novo..." O moreno pensou antes de adormecer.

Jensen estava exausto da viagem e acabou se deitando em uma palha e dormindo também, sendo acordado algum tempo depois por uma mulher que o chamava insistentemente. "Hey... você... acorde... escravo... acorde!" O loiro deu um pulo da palha e encarou a mulher.

"Estava tendo algum pesadelo?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu... eu..." Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e ficou acanhado. Será que tinha gritado durante o sono novamente? Ele se levantou rapidamente, lembrando-se da ordem de seu dono. "Que horas são?"

"Já passa do meio dia." A mulher respondeu.

"Merda... desculpe." O loiro a olhou sem graça, pois não costumava dizer palavras de baixo calão na frente de mulheres. "Estou muito atrasado, com licença..."

Jensen foi até a cozinha onde o almoço de Jared já estava pronto e pegou a bandeja, se dirigindo ao quarto do moreno, já se preparando para os chiliques dele. O loiro bateu duas vezes na porta e como não obteve resposta, entrou, vendo que seu dono dormia. Jensen fechou a porta e colocou a refeição em cima da mesa. Ficou parado olhando para Jared e não sabia se o acordava ou não. Andou até a cama e o observou. Jared dormia profundamente e naquele estado ele não parecia tão desprezível assim. Jensen lembrou-se do ocorrido pela manhã e sentiu que estava ficando levemente excitado. "Só me faltava essa agora..." O loiro pensou com raiva e se afastou. Jared se remexeu na cama e abriu os olhos, se espreguiçando gostosamente. "Jensen?" O moreno chamou sem perceber que o loiro já estava ali.

"Seu almoço está pronto... senhor..." Jensen respondeu.

"Ótimo, estou com muita fome..." Jared se levantou, foi até o banheiro e quando voltou olhou para o loiro com desdém. "Porque demorou tanto escravo?" O moreno perguntou, depois de tirar o relógio do bolso e ver que já passava muito do meio dia.

"Er... eu... a comida não estava pronta ainda... senhor." Jensen mentiu, acompanhando com o olhar, Jared sentar-se a mesa.

"Eu queria saber o que foi que eu fiz para estar sempre rodeado de incompetentes..." Jared pensou alto.

O loiro sentiu sua barriga roncar e chegou a ficar com a água na boca ao ver Jared comendo. O moreno percebeu e perguntou. "Já se alimentou, Jensen?"

"Não... senhor..." Jensen respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Então vá comer e depois mande preparar a carruagem, que iremos sair." Jared disse sem olhar para o escravo.

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen respondeu e quando ia abrir a porta o moreno o chamou novamente.

"Jensen?"

O loiro se virou e o encarou.

"Você ficou muito bonito, com essas roupas novas..." Jared disse comendo o loiro com os olhos e deu um sorrisinho sacana para Jensen, que imediatamente corou.

"Eu... er... sim senhor..." O loiro saiu rapidamente do aposento e ainda pode ouvir uma gargalhada do moreno. Jensen odiava isso. Seus amigos em sua aldeia sempre o caçoavam quando ficava vermelho desse jeito e ele desejou mais do que nunca, poder voltar e afundar a cara do moreno na comida, mas, mais uma vez se controlou e foi almoçar, pois pelo jeito o resto do dia ia ser longo.

Jared visitaria uma fazenda e assim que a carruagem parou e Jensen abriu a porta, ele esbravejou novamente com o cocheiro.

"Qual seu problema?"

"Nenhum senhor Padalecki..." O cocheiro respondeu.

"Porque essa droga balança tanto então?"

"As estradas são muito esburacadas por essas bandas, senhor..." O empregado respondeu com a cabeça baixa, pois não podia perder aquele emprego.

"Espero que isso não se repita mais!"

"Sim senhor Padalecki..."

"Me acompanhe escravo!" Jared começou a andar e foi seguido por Jensen.

Após darem uma volta pelo lugar, Jared se reuniu com o dono da propriedade e depois de uma longa tarde de negociações, o moreno finalmente decidiu ir embora. Jensen estava entediado e achando aquilo tudo um saco. O loiro bocejava a todo instante e Jared o olhava o repreendendo.

"Está com sono, escravo?" Jared perguntou enquanto voltavam a carruagem.

"Não... senhor..."

"Que bom, pois vou precisar dos seus serviços, quando voltarmos a estalagem." Jared disse e deu um sorrisinho, fazendo Jensen ficar preocupado. Que tipo de serviço seria aquele? Se o moreno estava pensando que Jensen perderia o controle novamente, ele estava muito enganado.

"Mande preparar meu banho, Jensen... estou sujo e suado. E depois quero jantar." Jared ordenou assim que entraram no quarto e aquelas palavras fizeram Jensen tremer.

"Sim... senhor..."

"Depois se banhe no alojamento, jante e antes de se deitar venha aqui, pois quero deixar algumas instruções com você de algo que precisarei logo ao amanhecer..." O moreno mentiu.

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen deixou o aposento um pouco aliviado, pelo menos não iria passar por aquela situação embaraçosa novamente. Poderia comer e dormir em paz.

Após levar a comida de Jared, Jensen tomou banho e jantou com os outros escravos. Estava realmente cansado e queria muito dormir, mas se lembrou que Jared queria lhe dar algumas ordens e bufou antes de se dirigir ao quarto do moreno.

Jensen bateu duas vezes e recebeu a ordem para entrar.

"Entre!"

O loiro respirou fundo e entrou, vendo que Jared estava sentado a escrivaninha analisando alguns papéis.

"Jensen, você entende alguma coisa sobre terras?" Jared parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o loiro que ficou imóvel e calado, como se não estivesse escutado a pergunta.

"Jensen! Eu te fiz uma pergunta!" Jared gritou.

"Eu... eu... um pouco senhor..." O loiro respondeu.

"Acha que aquela fazenda vale o preço que estão pedindo?" Jared perguntou.

Jensen não podia acreditar que o moreno estava lhe pedindo opinião sobre seus negócios e desconfiado respondeu.

"Eu não sei... acho que não... senhor."

"E porque você acha isso?" Jared quis saber. Na verdade aquela conversa era apenas uma maneira de tentar amaciar o escravo, fingindo que se importava com sua opinião.

"As terras não parecem ser férteis e... não sei se o senhor reparou... mas quase não tinha animais... e os que eu vi, estavam magros e pareciam estar doentes também... senhor..." Jensen disse um pouco sem jeito, não que estivesse falando alguma bobagem, mas não tinha certeza se Jared iria aprovar sua resposta. Daquele louco ele podia esperar qualquer coisa.

"Foi o que eu percebi também..." Jared disse e continuou analisando os documentos e o loiro ficou esperando pelas tais ordens para o dia seguinte, mas Jared simplesmente se levantou e disse com naturalidade.

"Hoje você vai dormir aqui..."

Jensen engoliu seco e um pânico tomou conta de seu corpo.

"Senhor... acho que não devo..."

"Não me interessa o que você acha ou deixa de achar, escravo... hoje você vai dormir aqui comigo e ponto final!" Jared o encarou. "Não sei que tipo de gentinha tem naquele alojamento e não posso arriscar que pegue alguma doença e acabe me passando ela depois."

Jensen ia abrir a boca para responder, mas se lembrou de que tinha visto alguns homens tossindo no alojamento e imediatamente as palavras de Misha vieram a sua mente. "_Reze, para nunca ficar doente, Jensen."_O loiro pensou por alguns instantes e finalmente respondeu contra a sua vontade.

"Sim... senhor..."

"Ótimo!" Jared sorriu e apontou para o sofá. "Você vai dormir ali... não será muito confortável, eu imagino, mas com certeza deve ser melhor do que dormir no chão."

Jensen fechou o punho se sentindo humilhado, mas apenas concordou.

"Sim... senhor..."

"Boa noite, então... Jensen..." Jared disse o nome do loiro, de uma maneira totalmente lasciva e Jensen percebeu, ficando com mais raiva ainda.

Após esperar Jared trocar de roupa, o que foi feito na sua frente mesmo e se deitar, Jensen se ajeitou como pode no sofá. Realmente, não era muito confortável, pois o loiro mal cabia nele, mas definitivamente era melhor do que deitar na palha no chão. Jensen ficou fitando o teto por um bom tempo e decidiu que não dormiria naquela noite, pois ele não iria tolerar nenhuma gracinha de Jared novamente, mas depois de perceber que o moreno estava roncando e vencido pelo cansaço, o loiro adormeceu profundamente.

Jensen estava sonhando e para sua surpresa era um sonho bom. Ele estava deitado no campo, com o sol batendo em seu rosto e ele podia ouvir ao longe as risadas de seu sobrinho e de repente, Jensen começou a se sentir estranho. Não era uma sensação ruim, muito pelo contrário, era muito boa. Um formigamento subia pelas suas pernas e chegava até seu quadril o fazendo suspirar e gemer baixinho. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e a sensação foi ficando mais forte e cada vez mais gostosa e o loiro sentiu uma vontade de gemer alto e sem conseguir se controlar mais, Jensen acordou. Abriu os olhos e a sensação continuava, ainda melhor do que no sonho e quando o loiro baixou os olhos, ele levou um baita susto ao ver que Jared estava ajoelhado no chão com seu membro dentro da sua boca. O loiro tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu reunir forças. Jared o chupava com tanta vontade e de um jeito que ele nem sabia que era possível. Jensen estava confuso, mas também estava muito excitado. Seu membro latejava dentro daquela boca macia e quente e Jared fazia uns movimentos com a língua que faziam suas pernas tremerem e inconscientemente ele começou a movimentar os quadris, querendo mais contato. Nem as mulheres da vida, com quem Jensen já havia se deitado algumas vezes, tinham o feito ficar daquele jeito. Jensen não conseguia mais controlar seus gemidos e quando percebeu que o loiro estava prestes a gozar, Jared parou.

"Tá gostoso, Jensen?" O moreno perguntou, levantando a cabeça e encarando o loiro que não respondeu, envergonhado por ter gemido daquele jeito. Jared subiu no corpo do loiro e Jensen percebeu que ele estava nu. Jensen não conseguia se mover, no fundo ele estava puto porque Jared o tinha excitado daquele jeito, mas não tinha terminado o serviço e por outro lado, por não ter forças para dar um basta naquilo. O moreno esfregou sua ereção na do loiro e Jensen deixou escapar outro gemido. Jared aproximou seus rostos e disse baixinho. "Não adianta tentar escapar de mim, Jensen... você não vai conseguir..."

Jensen virou o rosto, se perguntando por que não se levantava logo e saía do quarto. Não tinha medo de Jared, então porque diabos ele não conseguia e porque estava gostando daquela sensação de ter seu membro tocando no de Jared?

"Não resista Jensen... não..." Jared sussurrou no ouvido do loiro com a voz tão rouca e tão cheia de luxúria que Jensen não se controlou mais. Agarrou Jared pela cintura e trocou as posições, os jogando no chão. O moreno o encarava com ansiedade, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo há muito tempo. Jensen abriu as pernas do moreno se encaixando entre elas e o penetrou. Com força, com raiva e com vontade. Muita vontade.

Jensen estocava com fúria, se odiando por estar fazendo aquilo, de novo. Jared agarrou seu traseiro e o forçava a ir mais rápido e mais fundo, gemendo alto. Jensen sentia o membro de Jared, imprensado entre seus dois abdomens que se roçavam com aquele vai e vem. Jared mal conseguia respirar com o peso do corpo do loiro sob o seu e a respiração quente de Jensen em seu pescoço o estava deixando louco.

"Jensen!" Jared gritou quando sentiu que ia gozar e apertou os olhos, sentindo que poderia morrer a qualquer instante. Jensen sentindo as contrações fortes do moreno em seu membro, arqueou a costas, gozando como nunca havia feito em sua vida.

Jensen deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Jared, que sorriu satisfeito, antes de empurrar o loiro devagar, para que saísse de cima dele. O moreno se levantou sem dizer nada e foi para o banheiro fechando a porta em seguida e Jensen se deitou novamente no sofá, ofegante.

O loiro fechou os olhos, chegando a conclusão que já tinha perdido totalmente o controle de sua vida, quando se tornou escravo, e agora sabia que também não tinha mais controle nenhum sobre seu corpo quando estava perto de Jared.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

À volta a fazenda Padalecki foi bastante estranha. Eles não tinham tocado no assunto e Jensen percebeu que o moreno o estava tratando de uma forma diferente. Estava mais relaxado e menos mandão. Jared não reclamou de nada durante a viagem e não pediu para pararem nenhuma vez durante o percurso.

O pensamento do moreno não estava ali, ou melhor, estava sentado do lado de fora ao lado do cocheiro. Realmente aquele loiro de olhos incrivelmente verdes havia mexido com ele e isso era uma coisa com a qual o moreno precisava digerir.

O fato de Jared transar com escravos era absolutamente normal, mas o que estava tirando a paz do moreno era justamente que Jensen não era somente um escravo como aqueles que haviam em sua casa. Jensen era diferente de tudo que Jared conhecia e aquilo além de mexer com ele, havia trazido à tona lembranças que o moreno definitivamente não queria ter.

Jensen nem parecia que estava ali. Sua mente vagava através dos momentos que passara dentro daquele quarto... daquela banheira... naquele pequeno e desconfortável sofá...

O loiro nunca havia transado com homens e na verdade, ele até procurava se distanciar de alguns homens de sua aldeia que todos falavam que se relacionavam com o mesmo sexo.

Mas o que havia acontecido entre ele e Jared tinha sido algo que o loiro nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir um dia na vida. Não tinha sido somente sexo. Era uma coisa muito mais forte e Jensen tinha medo do aquilo poderia significar em sua vida.

Os pensamentos dos dois homens estavam perdidos um no outro quando a carruagem parou na frente da casa de Jared.

"Chegamos senhor!" O cocheiro disse aliviado por Jared não ter reclamado de nada depois que o escravo abriu a porta para que ele descesse.

Jensen tirou as malas da carruagem e seguiu seu dono até o quarto de Jared, ajudado por outros escravos.

"Ainda vai precisar de mim... senhor?" Jensen perguntou parado na porta do quarto, achando muito estranho chamar Jared de senhor depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles.

"Mande preparar um lanche para mim, Jensen... e obrigado." Jared falou e o loiro saiu imediatamente do quarto não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Jared se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, se sentindo diferente e tentando colocar sua cabeça em ordem.

"Jared! Que bom que chegou, filho!" Gerald entrou no quarto vendo que o filho estava com uma expressão de cansaço. "Pelo jeito a viagem foi bastante cansativa!"

"Um pouco..." Jared respondeu sem interesse nenhum.

"Filho, tenho uma novidade pra você!" Gerald parecia muito empolgado. Empolgado demais para o gosto de Jared... "Mas antes de te contar a novidade, eu queria saber como foi a compra das terras?" Gerald sentou na poltrona perto da cama.

"Eu não comprei, pai." Jared respondeu impaciente.

"Como assim, não comprou?" Gerald arregalou os olhos, encarando o filho.

"Não comprei porque as terras não eram boas e eu achei melhor não desperdiçar o nosso dinheiro em um negócio que não valeria à pena." Jared respondeu o pai, torcendo para que ele saísse logo dali. No mesmo instante lembrou-se do que Jensen havia dito sobre as terras e sorriu internamente.

Gerald olhava para o filho e notou que ele estava diferente, mas não sabia o motivo.

"Tudo bem Jared... Se você está dizendo que esse negócio não vale à pena, eu acredito."Gerald assentiu e voltou a sorrir em seguida, lembrando-se da novidade que Sharon havia lhe contado mais cedo. "Mas agora vamos falar de coisa boas filho... Sabe quem está chegando dentro de uma semana?"

"Não faço idéia... Quem?" Jared olhou para o semblante do pai e imaginou na mesma hora quem poderia ser.

"Sua noiva!" Gerald encheu o peito para falar e Jared fechou a cara.

Jensen foi andando em direção ao local onde ficavam os quartos dos escravos quando avistou Misha falando com o cocheiro e sorriu.

"Jensen!" Misha se despediu do cocheiro e caminhou sorridente em direção ao amigo. "Venha comigo!"

Jensen suspirou e acompanhou o moreno até a cozinha. O que mais queria era ficar um pouco sozinho, mas assim que entrou e sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso da comida viu que estava faminto.

"Senta para comer alguma coisa e me contar como foi a viagem." Misha fez um gesto para que a cozinheira servisse Jensen e se voltou para o loiro, sorrindo.

"Foi tudo bem Misha." Mentiu Jensen. Por nada desse mundo o loiro contaria para alguém o que havia acontecido e principalmente não admitiria o quanto tinha ficado balançado com tudo aquilo. "O Jared quer seu lanche..."

"Eu te falei que ia ser tudo tranqüilo, não falei?" Misha interrompeu satisfeito e aliviado por ter corrido tudo bem naquela viagem de última hora.

"Falou sim..." Jensen disse e começou a comer. Enquanto estivesse de boca cheia, não precisaria falar.

"Termina logo de comer enquanto o lanche do Jared é preparado." Misha disse e suspirou. "Ele não dá um descanso mesmo, né?"

Depois que Jensen acabou de comer, foi levar o lanche de Jared, mas quando chegou na porta, não pode deixar de escutar os gritos do Sr. Padalecki.

Jared agora andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, inconformado com as palavras de seu pai.

"Essa idéia de que eu vou me casar com aquela mulher é sua e da minha mãe! Não minha!" Jared falava alto e olhava indignado para seu pai.

"Você vai casar com a Srta. Harris e acabou!" Gerald se aproximou do filho e o segurou pelo braço. "Não me importa que você não goste de mulheres e fique se agarrando com homens e até escravos pelos cantos!"

"Mas pai... eu nunca..." Jared tentou argumentar com o mais velho, mas foi em vão.

"Olha aqui Jared, eu sei muito bem das suas aventuras por aí, mas isso não pode interferir na imagem conservadora da nossa família, entendeu?" Gerald agora falava mais alto ainda que o filho e segurou-o pelo queixo. "E você vai fazer exatamente o que eu estou mandando! Não quero sair por aí e ouvir que meu filho gosta de homens! Isso é um absurdo! Será que você não vê?"

"Não pai... eu não vejo qual o problema de não me interessar por mulheres!" Jared falou e levou um tapa forte no rosto.

"Cala a boca Jared! Eu sempre fiz todas as suas vontades e você não vai dar esse desgosto para a sua família de jeito nenhum!" Gerald segurou seu filho pela gola da camisa com a boca espumando. "Agora pense bem no que vai fazer quando a sua noiva chegar, ouviu? Eu não vou tolerar nenhuma graçinha sua!"

Gerald ainda encarou seu filho por alguns instantes e depois o jogou na cama com brutalidade.

Jensen ouvia tudo do lado de fora e escutou até o tapa que Gerald deu em Jared e seu coração ficou acelerado imaginando se entrava logo no quarto ou se aguardava onde estava. Um lado dele, queria entrar e defender o moreno daquela agressão, mas outro lado estava gostando que tivesse alguém no mundo que Jared respeitasse, que ele tivesse medo...

Gerald saiu do quarto e quase colidiu com Jensen, que se desculpou, mas o pai de Jared nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e passou por ele bufando.

O loiro entrou no quarto e viu que Jared estava sentado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Senhor... trouxe o seu lanche..." Jensen disse baixo e percebeu que o moreno soluçava. "Senhor?"

"Pode deixar aí..." Jared falou sem tirar as mãos do rosto e Jensen ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Sua vontade era de se aproximar mais de Jared, sentar ao seu lado na cama e abraçá-lo. Mas não o fez.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa... senhor?" O loiro perguntou e não percebeu que já estava ao lado do moreno.

"Não Jensen... pode ir..." Jared falou e esfregou o rosto, deixando Jensen ver que seu rosto estava encharcado e vermelho.

"Senhor... tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" Jensen se atreveu a perguntar novamente, pois não soube explicar, o que aconteceu com ele, quando viu que Jared estava chorando.

"Ninguém pode fazer nada Jensen... mesmo assim, obrigado..." Jared falou olhando para aquele loiro que mesmo apesar de tudo, estava ali, preocupado com ele. "Pode ir descansar..."

Jensen ainda sentiu vontade de falar mais alguma coisa, mas somente assentiu e saiu do quarto.

Assim que Jensen saiu, Jared suspirou alto e deitou de costas na cama com as pernas para fora.

"E agora?" O moreno falou para si mesmo. "Agora eu estou frito mesmo... e vou ter que casar com aquela mulher intragável! Meu Deus!"

Jared perdera totalmente a fome, mas se forçou a comer pelo menos um pouco, pois não havia se alimentado direito.

Ninguém o conhecia de verdade. Nem mesmo seu pai.

Tudo que havia acontecido no passado tinha deixado o coração do moreno duro como uma pedra de gelo e depois daquilo ele jurou que nunca mais se permitiria se importar novamente com alguém, nunca mais amaria novamente, nunca mais se deixaria enganar por ninguém...

Mas Jensen apareceu e virou a cabeça de Jared para um lado que ele, definitivamente, não queria e principalmente não precisava.

Mas era tarde... E Jared sorriu sem vontade, imaginando o que aconteceria se ele casasse com Danneel. Aquela mulher era detestável, muito mimada e vivia doente, ou seja, sua vida seria um verdadeiro inferno.

Jared só tinha uma semana pela frente para pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer com que seu pai desistisse daquele maldito casamento. Ele não queria se casar... não com aquela mulher... ou com mulher nenhuma...

Jared queria uma única coisa naquele instante. Queria beber até cair. Ele precisava esquecer os problemas e nada melhor do que ir até a Taberna e encher a cara.

Jensen estava em seu quarto, tentando apagar de sua cabeça a imagem de Jared chorando, tentando se convencer que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas não conseguiu.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e Misha entrou.

"Levanta e se arruma por que o Jared vai sair!" Misha disse e saiu apressado em seguida.

O loiro se levantou um pouco mais animado, pelo menos Jared estava bem, já que pretendia sair. Jensen se recriminou em seguida por tal pensamento, mas depois sorriu, não conseguindo mais esconder que estava feliz por ficar perto do moreno novamente.

"Que droga!" Jensen pensou não acreditando que estava realmente feliz com aquilo. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Jensen se lavou rapidamente e trocou de camisa, pois aquela ainda era a que ele estava na viagem e em seguida foi na direção da carruagem que já estava parada na porta da casa.

Viu quando Jared saiu e seu coração bateu um pouco mais acelerado que o normal e Jensen se odiou por isso. Abriu a porta da carruagem e Jared entrou sem nem mesmo olhar para ele.

Jared notou que Jensen havia trocado de camisa e o achou perfeito parado ali abrindo a porta para ele e o coração do moreno quase saiu pela boca.

"Você sabe guiar essa coisa Jensen?" Jared perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora.

"Sei sim... senhor..." Jensen respondeu olhando para Jared.

"Vamos logo então!" Jared falou sorrindo e Jensen sentiu suas pernas tremerem um pouco.

"O senhor não quer que eu vá, Sr. Padalecki?" O cocheiro perguntou sem jeito.

"Você é surdo ou o que?" Jared falou de dentro da carruagem. "O Jensen vai guiar hoje!"

O trajeto foi difícil, mas chegaram são e salvos na Taberna. Jensen desceu e abriu a porta para Jared.

"Acho que vou te querer como cocheiro pessoal daqui para frente." Jared falou olhando para Jensen e sorriu.

"Obrigado... senhor." Jensen sorriu com aquele pequeno elogio. Era a primeira vez que Jared o elogiava por alguma coisa. E as palavras "vou te querer" fizeram Jensen se arrepiar.

"Agora me acompanhe!" Jared ficou sério de repente e andou na direção a entrada do local com Jensen atrás dele.

"Mas olha quem chegou!" Chad, falou se levantando. "Que bom que você veio hoje Jay! Olha quem está aqui!"

Jared olhou para onde Chad apontava e Matt o olhava sorrindo de lado.

"Matt!" Jared andou até o moreno de olhos claros e o abraçou forte. "Você voltou!"

"E por acaso você achou que se livraria de mim assim tão rápido?" Matt sorria abertamente e admirava aquelas covinhas lindas que Jared exibia.

Jensen acompanhava a cena de longe e nem percebeu quando cerrou os punhos. O fato de ver alguém abraçando Jared causou um efeito totalmente inesperado no loiro, que por pouco não pulou em cima daquele homem moreno extremamente bonito que abraçava Jared de uma maneira muito íntima. Jensen baixou a cabeça, pois viu que não conseguiria se controlar se continuasse a olhar para aquela demonstração de carinho excessiva e desnecessária.

"Vem sentar aqui com a gente Matt!" Jared puxou o moreno pela mão e o levou até a mesa.

Jensen observava calado, sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer. Matt passava de vez em quando a mão pelos cabelos do moreno e de onde estava, o loiro percebeu a mão do homem na perna do Jared, que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com aquele gesto.

"Mas me conta Matt..." Onde você esteve?"Jared perguntava ansioso e parecia ter esquecido completamente a presença de Jensen.

Chad percebeu que o escravo não parava de olhar para Jared e Matt e resolveu provocar.

"Jay, eu acho que seu escravo está com algum problema..." Chad falou e imediatamente Jensen baixou a cabeça, tendo plena certeza que havia ficado vermelho.

"Deixa ele Chad!" Jared falou e olhou para Jensen que estava de cabeça baixa. "Jensen, pode esperar lá fora!"

Jensen ouviu e assentiu, mas no fundo não queria sair dali.

"Não ouvi sua resposta Jensen!" Jared falou alto quando o loiro deu as costas. Jensen não acreditava que Jared estava fazendo a mesma coisa que fazia antes da viagem. Ele achava que o moreno estava o tratando melhor, que se importava com ele, mas se enganou. Ele não passava de um mero escravo.

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen respondeu entre os dentes e viu por trás de Jared o sorriso debochado de Chad.

"Ótimo! Agora me espere lá fora. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, mando te chamar!" Jared disse e voltou sua atenção e seus sorrisos para Matt, sem se importar com os intermináveis segundos que Jensen ainda continuou ali olhando para ele antes de se virar e sair pela porta.

"Idiota! Você é um idiota Jensen! Estúpido!" Jensen falava para si mesmo e foi sentar-se numa pedra que ficava um pouco distante da Taberna.

"Esse filho da puta me paga!" O loiro falou sem conseguir conter o ciúme que o consumia.

Jared bebeu mais do que queria e Jensen teve que praticamente carregá-lo até a carruagem e quando chegaram em casa, o loiro o colocou sentado na cama.

"Mais alguma coisa... senhor?" Jensen perguntou friamente e Jared, que estava observando o loiro desde que saíram da Taberna soltou uma gargalhada.

"Então o Chad estava certo? Você ficou com ciúmes do Matt!" O moreno se levantou meio cambaleando, se lembrando do comentário do amigo e colocou os braços nos ombros de Jensen. "Fala que você ficou morrendo de ciúmes e que queria estar no lugar do Matt, fala!"

Jensen não falou nada e apenas observava Jared rindo dele, rindo do que ele havia sentido. Jensen queria poder sair correndo dali, mas não conseguiria; não antes de fazer Jared engolir aquela risada.

"Anda Jensen! Me fala a verdade!" Jared o soltou e se virou, mas antes que o moreno pudesse sentar novamente na cama, Jensen o segurou pelo braço com força e o puxou para si, beijando os lábios do moreno com uma fome que nem ele sabia que sentia. Jared ainda não havia beijado Jensen e pensou que poderia facilmente se viciar naquela boca e naquele gosto. Jensen o beijava com raiva, com luxúria e imediatamente sentiu que estava duro.

Suas línguas brigavam pelo espaço em uma luta que nenhum dos dois se importaria em perder.

"Jensen..." Jared gemeu dentro da boca do loiro, que o empurrou para cima da cama, se deitando sobre ele.

"Você gosta de provocar, não é, Jared?" Jensen disse interrompendo o beijo e tirando sua camisa, imprensando o moreno ainda mais contra o colchão, roçando seus quadris, fazendo Jared fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho. Ouvir Jensen chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome com a voz rouca de desejo, fazia Jared perder a sanidade.

"Pois, você vai se arrepender, Jared... e vai implorar..."

Jensen agarrou o membro de Jared e sorriu quando ouviu o moreno gemendo alto.

Aquela noite, Jensen mostraria a ele, quem era o dono e quem era o escravo dentro daquele quarto.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen soltou o membro de Jared que protestou um pouco. O loiro aproximou novamente seus rostos e o encarou por um momento. Jared era realmente um homem lindo e a expressão de puro desejo, o fazia ficar ainda mais atraente. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça do loiro, que um dia ele pudesse achar outro homem bonito ou atraente e esse pensamento o fez rir. Se alguém dissesse que ele um dia estaria ali, naquela cama, desejando com seu corpo inteiro, outro homem, provavelmente Jensen diria que aquela pessoa estava completamente louca, mas agora não tinha mais como fugir. Não tinha mais como evitar. Seu corpo gritava pelo corpo do moreno.

Jared sentia a respiração do loiro bater em seu rosto e se sentiu inebriado por aquele hálito, quente e cheiroso. Jensen se aproximou mais e o beijou, agora com calma, com cuidado. Invadiu a boca do moreno com sua língua. Explorando cada milímetro, aproveitando todas as sensações que aquele beijo o fazia sentir. Jared agarrou seu pescoço querendo aprofundar mais o beijo que Jensen interrompeu, dizendo baixinho.

– Calma... vai ser do meu jeito... quem manda em você hoje sou eu...

Jared estremeceu com aquelas palavras e sorriu. Jensen se afastou e desabotoou lentamente a camisa do moreno que era pura ansiedade e gemia baixinho a cada botão que era solto, desejando com todas as suas forças que ele arrancasse logo sua roupa querendo desesperadamente ter Jensen novamente dentro de si.

O loiro tirou a camisa de Jared, passando as mãos pelo peitoral do moreno, percebendo que era a primeira vez que ele realmente via o corpo de Jared e sorriu, gostando do que estava vendo. Jensen sentiu vontade passar a língua pelo corpo do seu dono e assim o fez, percorrendo com a língua cada pedaçinho e contornando os músculos, sentindo que Jared os contraía com o contato. Jensen desceu pelo abdômen, roçando o lábio e sentindo o cheiro que vinha da pele de Jared e quando chegou à borda da calça ele parou e olhou para o moreno que tinha a feição ansiosa. Jensen passou a mão pela ereção que se formava sobre a calça, arrancando mais um gemido de Jared que não agüentando mais pediu ao loiro.

– Tira logo... Jensen... Por favor...

O loiro sorriu e obedeceu, abrindo lentamente o botão e baixando a calça do moreno, o deixando finalmente nu. Jensen se levantou e sorriu novamente ao ver que o corpo de Jared implorava pelo seu também. O loiro abriu e tirou sua calça continuando ainda de pé, encarando Jared.

– Vem aqui Jared...

O moreno levantou a cabeça e sentou, apreciando a visão que tinha do corpo do loiro e de seu membro. Jensen se aproximou da cama, segurando em sua ereção a massageando levemente.

– Agora você vai se ajoelhar e vai me chupar.

Jared teve vontade de se levantar e esbofetear Jensen, mas aquilo o excitava, mesmo que ele nunca admitisse, nem mesmo para si. Na verdade, ele estava adorando a audácia do loiro. Jensen o tratando assim o deixava louco de tesão e lentamente Jared se ajoelhou e levantou o rosto, encarando o loiro e sorriu com malícia. Jensen apostaria a sua vida que Jared o surraria e o expulsaria do quarto, mandando alguém matá-lo imediatamente, mas se surpreendeu, quando Jared abocanhou seu membro e começou a chupá-lo com vontade. Jensen imediatamente agarrou os cabelos de Jared, gemendo e movimentando os quadris, fodendo aquela boca gostosa, sentindo seu membro encostar na garganta do moreno. Jensen sentia suas pernas tremerem e quando percebeu que estava quase chegando ao clímax, puxou o cabelo do moreno, o forçando a parar.

– Agora, levanta Jared. – Jensen tinha a voz rouca.

O moreno se levantou e Jensen o puxou novamente para um beijo, dessa vez mais agressivo. Seus corpos se encostavam fazendo suas ereções se roçarem e o beijo às vezes era rapidamente interrompido pelos sons de seus gemidos. Jensen desceu a mão e pegou no membro de Jared o massageando devagar. Jared queria que o loiro o masturbasse mais rápido, mas não queria mandar pra não cortar o clima e muito menos pedir. Jensen se lembrou da primeira vez que havia segurado no membro de Jared e como havia se sentido sujo e usado, totalmente diferente de como estava se sentindo agora. Ele queria sentir o moreno de todas as maneiras e o jeito como o membro de Jared pulsava em sua mão o deixava mais excitado ainda.

– Se vire pra mim... – Jensen parou o beijo e sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido de Jared, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo. Se Jensen falasse mais uma vez assim, em seu ouvido, Jared gozaria na mesma hora.

Jared olhou dentro dos olhos do loiro e depois se virou. Jensen o empurrou lentamente, o fazendo se deitar na cama e se deitou sobre ele. O loiro roçou seu membro entre as nádegas de Jared que abriu as pernas, para facilitar o contato e teve vontade de gritar, tamanho o seu tesão. Jensen mordeu de leve o ombro de Jared que gemeu alto, e perguntou com a boca bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

– Agora fala o que você quer Jared...

Jared abriu a boca para responder, mas o que saiu foi um gemido rouco quando ele sentiu a língua de Jensen chupar de leve e brincar com o lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Não ouviu o que eu perguntei? – Jensen provocou novamente. – Diz o que você quer...

– Eu quero... eu quero... – Jared arfava e não conseguia raciocinar. Queria falar, mas ao invés de palavras, somente gemidos saíam de sua boca.

– Você quer?... - Jensen continuou com a tortura. Enquanto forçava lentamente seu membro contra a entrada de Jared, o loiro o mordia e sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Responde Jared!... ou esqueceu que hoje eu mando e você obedece?

– Jensen... eu... eu... – Jared tentava levantar o quadril, mas Jensen não deixava. – Eu quero... você... dentro de mim...agora...

O loiro queria provocar mais, mas não estava mais agüentando. Seu membro estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Jensen se afastou um pouco e levantou o quadril do moreno o fazendo ficar de quatro e aquela visão de seu dono, ali, entregue daquele jeito, gemendo, fez Jensen querer penetrá-lo de uma só vez e o foder de um jeito animalesco, mas o loiro sabia que Jared gostava assim e isso o faria gozar rapidamente e Jensen não ia dar esse gostinho, mesmo que todas as suas entranhas implorassem por isso. A entrada do moreno estava lambuzada com o pré gozo de Jensen e ele forçou um pouco, sentindo Jared se contrair e ficar mais apertado ainda. Jensen fechou os olhos se controlando e finalmente o penetrou de uma vez só, vendo que seu dono agarrava os lençóis sentindo dor.

– Quer que eu pare Jared? – Jensen conseguiu falar.

– Não...não para...Jensen...

O loiro sorriu e começou a estocar devagar, curtindo cada momento, mas Jared não queria devagar e ao contrário do loiro tinha pressa em aliviar aquele tesão insano que estava o deixando louco e começou a movimentar seu quadril de um jeito frenético, mas Jensen segurou forte sua cintura, ditando o ritmo. Ia ser devagar, ia ser do jeito que Jensen quisesse. O loiro se movimentava tirando e penetrando Jared, consciente que não estava torturando somente o moreno, mas a si mesmo também. Jared agarrou o próprio membro, se masturbando com fúria querendo acabar logo com aquele "sofrimento", mas Jensen tirou sua mão e assumiu a massagem, mas uma vez o torturando lentamente.

– Jensen... por favor... – Jared não agüentava mais. Queria ser fodido por Jensen de uma maneira insana e resolveu que deixaria seu orgulho de lado. – Eu estou te implorando Jensen!

O loiro riu mais uma vez. Aquelas eram as palavras que ele estava esperando para acabar logo com aquela agonia. Jensen também tinha chegado ao limite da sua excitação e quase gozou ao ouvir a voz de Jared implorando.

Jensen imediatamente se perguntou se Jared algum dia havia transado com aquele Matt, se Jared tinha implorado pra ele também e se lembrou do moreno o humilhando na frente dos amigos e sentiu que a raiva tomava conta de seu corpo. Ele não queria sentir aquilo, mas não conseguiu controlar e apertou com força a cintura do moreno o estocando com força. Jared gemia cada vez mais alto, sem se preocupar se alguém poderia ouvi-lo e como Jensen havia largado seu membro, ele o massageou com vontade sentindo que seu alívio estava próximo.

– Isso, Jensen... assim... – O moreno praticamente gritava e de fato gritou quando finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, sujando sua mão e o lençol com seu sêmem.

Jensen não agüentou mais quando sentiu as contrações fortes praticamente sugando seu membro e se derramou dentro do moreno, jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo o lábio para não gritar.

Jared se deitou na cama, trazendo Jensen junto, pois o loiro ainda segurava sua cintura com força. Jensen sentiu que as costas do moreno estavam molhadas de suor e sentiu vontade de provar o gosto, mas se controlou e saiu de dentro de Jared levantando o corpo para sair da cama e do quarto, quando sentiu a mão de Jared agarrar seu braço e pedir ofegante.

– Não, Jensen...fica aqui...

Jared se virou de frente e Jensen se deitou ao lado dele. Eles respiravam com dificuldade, cada um digerindo a seu modo, o que tinha acabado de acontecer e após alguns minutos, o moreno se virou de lado e encarou Jensen.

– Você já tinha feito isso antes... de mim? – Jared perguntou.

– Isso o quê? – Jensen quis saber.

– Você tem cara de quem nunca havia se deitado com nenhum homem antes.

– Não... – Jensen respondeu quase com um sussurro.

– Então porque você se deitou comigo?

– Eu não tive escolha.

– Isso é desculpa... – Jared sorriu e começou a passear com o dedo pelo peito do loiro.

– Quando se está em minha posição, não se tem muita escolha... Jared... – O loiro ficou na dúvida se chamava seu dono de senhor ou de Jared, mas achou que ficaria muito estranho chamá-lo de senhor agora.

– E se eu não fosse o seu dono?

– Como assim?

– Se eu não fosse o seu dono e você me conhecesse em outra situação, você acha que...

– Sinceramente eu não sei... eu não sou como você e aquele Matt... – Jensen não conseguiu se controlar e se odiou por ter dito aquilo. Era a primeira vez que eles conversavam sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles e Jensen não queria confessar que sentiu ciúme do amigo de Jared.

– Você agiu desse jeito hoje porque teve ciúme dele? – Jared perguntou, mas o loiro não respondeu e continuou fitando o teto.

– Jensen?

– Vai me obrigar a responder? – Jensen provocou.

– Não... hoje eu vou te dar uma folga... mas...

Jensen ficou esperando o que viria em seguida, mas Jared se calou, então Jensen virou o rosto e encarou o moreno.

– Mas?

– Eu acho que vou te provocar mais vezes, porque o que você me fez sentir hoje, eu nunca tinha sentido com ninguém... – Jared o encarava de volta se dando conta de que essa fora uma das poucas vezes em sua vida em que estava realmente sendo sincero.

Jensen não respondeu. Não iria dar o braço a torcer nunca, mas o que ele tinha sentido não tinha sido muito diferente do que o moreno tinha dito.

Jared se deitou de costas novamente e fitou o teto, imitando Jensen. Ele não esquecera como era se apaixonar e já fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia bem ao lado de uma pessoa e esse pensamento o fez suspirar. Nem mesmo Matt o fazia se sentir tão bem assim. Ele tinha vontade de conhecer aquele loiro profundamente, saber tudo ao seu respeito e tinha certeza de que se realmente conhecesse Jensen, o homem e não o escravo, ele se apaixonaria, mas ele não poderia cometer uma loucura dessas. Se apaixonar por um escravo seria a sua ruína. Se deitar era uma coisa, mas se envolver romanticamente era outra. O melhor mesmo seria se ele vendesse Jensen e esquecesse aquilo tudo.

Jared ainda teria que tentar colocar na cabeça de seu pai que ele nunca se casaria. E sua suposta noiva chegaria em uma semana e Jared chegou a conclusão que se apaixonar por Jensen estava definitivamente fora de questão.

O loiro também suspirou. Nunca tinha se apaixonado antes e talvez ele estivesse misturando as coisas. Confundir sexo com amor era fácil e ele sabia que aquilo que estava sentindo pelo seu dono era somente tesão e nada mais. Jared era um mimado, arrogante, estúpido, então porque o loiro não conseguia resistir a ele? E porque Jensen tinha sentido ciúme dele? Ele era seu dono e Jensen era somente um escravo, um nada. Nunca seria nada para Jared.

Jensen tentou se levantar de novo, chateado por ter chegado aquela conclusão, mas foi impedido por Jared que o agarrou, o jogando na cama e se deitando sobre ele. Jensen sentiu que o coração de Jared estava acelerado e sem conseguir controlar o impulso de beijar seu dono novamente, Jensen o puxou pela nuca, invadindo sua boca com urgência.

Jared pensou que não faria mal nenhum passar a noite com seu escravo antes de vendê-lo. E ele precisava ter Jensen dentro de si novamente ou enlouqueceria.

Jensen beijava o moreno com vontade, jurando para si mesmo que aquela seria a última vez que se deitaria com Jared.

_J²_

Jensen se mexeu, se aconchegando no travesseiro macio e cheiroso. Jared sorriu. Estava acordado há algum tempo, olhando para o loiro dormindo. Jensen ficava ainda mais encantador nesse estado. O moreno estava exausto, mas não conseguiu dormir novamente depois de terem se amado pela terceira vez. Jared suspirou e imediatamente pensou que tinha que parar com aquilo. Não poderia ficar suspirando pelos cantos, igual a uma donzela apaixonada. Jared riu novamente e Jensen abriu os olhos, acordando devagar e quando viu onde estava ficou nervoso.

– Hey... calma... – O moreno disse segurando em seu braço.

– Desculpe... senhor... Jared... eu... adormeci... – Jensen estava sem graça por ter dormido ali, mas Jared o tinha deixado tão cansado e aquela cama era tão macia, que o loiro não resistiu.

– Jensen... tá tudo bem... acalme-se...

O loiro se deitou novamente e percebeu que não tivera pesadelos naquela noite. Pela primeira vez, desde que invadiram sua aldeia e mataram sua família, ele dormira bem e tranqüilo. Ele estava se sentindo seguro e feliz? Jensen passou a mão no rosto e se virou para Jared.

– Eu tenho que me levantar...

Jensen estava nervoso, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Não podia estar se apaixonando. Além de Jared ser seu dono ele era outro homem também.

– Fica mais um pouco... por favor...

– Mas... Jared... quer dizer...sen...

Jared imediatamente colocou o dedo na boca de Jensen.

– Shiii... não quero mais que me chame de senhor... pelo menos enquanto estivermos só nós dois... quero que me chame somente de Jared.

O moreno passou parte da noite matutando o que faria com aquele sentimento que o havia invadido e o pego de surpresa. Não conseguiria vender Jensen, mas se envolver com ele seria loucura demais. E depois de pensar muito, ponderar os prós e os contras, o moreno chegou a conclusão de que deixaria as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, pois a verdade era que ele nem sabia se era correspondido, mas no fundo ansiava por aquilo.

– Jared, eu... nós... não podemos... – Jensen estava com medo do olhar de Jared. Ele não era burro e sabia o que significava aquele olhar.

– Jensen... eu quero... eu estou... – Jared se aproximou do rosto de Jensen, roçando seus lábios. Jensen fechou os olhos desejando com todo o seu ser aquela boca.

– Jared...

O beijo começou de forma calma e tranqüila, mas inevitavelmente após alguns segundo eles estava praticamente se devorando e levaram um susto quando alguém bateu na porta.

Jared se afastou rapidamente do loiro, agradecendo internamente por ter trancado a porta no meio da noite. Eles estavam no quarto desde o dia anterior e com certeza, deviam estar estranhando o sumiço deles.

– Jared! Jared!

O moreno engoliu seco e encarou Jensen, que ficou mais branco do que o lençol, ao ouvir a voz do Sr. Padalecki.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Jared encostou o dedo nos lábios pedindo para que Jensen fizesse silêncio. Eles se levantaram, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e se vestiram. O moreno apontou para a porta que tinha no banheiro que dava acesso ao corredor por onde os empregados entravam quando eles iriam preparar o banho de Jared e Jensen entendeu que deveria sair por ali. O loiro começou a andar em direção ao banheiro quando sentiu a mão de Jared em seu braço o puxando. Jensen se virou e o moreno o agarrou pela nuca, o beijando com vontade. Jensen correspondeu ao beijo mesmo escutando os murros que o Sr. Padalecki dava na porta. Jared separou seus lábios dos do loiro e sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen, o deixando totalmente arrepiado.

– Agora vá...

Jared esperou que Jensen saísse para abrir a porta.

– Não se pode mais dormir nessa casa? Onde é o incêndio afinal de contas? – O moreno perguntou fingindo um bocejo e seu pai empurrou a porta entrando no quarto.

– Não me venha com gracinhas, Jared. Sei muito bem porque está trancado aqui. – Gerald passou os olhos pelo quarto e depois olhou dentro do banheiro.

– Talvez o que você procura esteja em baixo da cama. – Jared disse debochado e se jogou na cama.

– Olhe aqui, seu petulante, sua noiva chegará em alguns dias e eu quero que você se comporte, senão...

– Senão o quê? – Jared encarou o pai com o olhar desafiador.

– Jared... – Gerald passou a mão pelo rosto. – Não me faça perder a cabeça novamente com você.

O moreno sabia que quando seu pai cismava com algo, o melhor seria não contrariá-lo.

– Eu fiquei chateado com a nossa discussão ontem e depois que cheguei, resolvi tomar um remédio para conseguir dormir e acho que por isso apaguei...

– Jared... – Gerald sentou na beirada da cama. – Me desculpe por ontem, sim? É que você às vezes me tira do sério...

– Tudo bem, pai...

– Você já é bem grandinho para entender o que esse casamento significará para os interesses da nossa família.

Jared suspirou, tentando se controlar para evitar mais discussões, não queria estragar seu bom humor, mas não se conteve.

– E os meus interesses? Não significam nada para o senhor? – O moreno se sentou na cama.

– E quais são os seus interesses? Largar tudo e viajar mundo afora com um amante a tiracolo? – Gerald perguntou num tom mais alto e Jared arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia? O moreno sorriu com raiva. Somente uma pessoa sabia daquilo. Chad.

Uma vez, Jared ficou tão bêbado que acabou fazendo dele seu confidente e aquele idiota tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

– Não sei de onde o senhor tirou esse absurdo! – Jared respondeu fingindo indignação. – Eu só não quero me casar! Será que é tão difícil de entender isso?

– Eu já tolero muita coisa sua! – Gerald apontou o dedo para o filho. - Isso eu não vou tolerar! Você vai se casar e ponto final!

O Sr. Padalecki saiu do quarto e Jared se deitou de novo. Tinha que dar um jeito de contornar aquela situação. Mesmo que ele tivesse que fugir. O moreno fitou o teto se lembrando da sua noite com Jensen e sorriu.

Jensen atravessou o corredor correndo e foi direto para a cozinha dando de cara com Misha.

– Que cara de assustado é essa? – O moreno perguntou rindo. – E onde diabos você se meteu?

– Eu estava dormindo... até agora... o Pada... porco... já mandou me chamar? – Jensen tentou disfarçar.

– Ainda não... parece que ele está dormindo também... – Misha olhou o loiro de cima em baixo e perguntou. – Está com fome?

– Muita! – Jensen respondeu sem saber direito quando tinha sido a última vez que havia se alimentado.

– Sente-se que vou buscar algo para você comer...

Jensen sentou-se à mesa e passou a mão pelo rosto. "Essa foi por pouco..." Pensou e sorriu ao se lembrar de sua noite com Jared.

– Aqui está... - Misha colocou pão, ovos e café em cima da mesa.

– Obrigado... – Jensen começou a comer e reparou que seu amigo tinha sentado a sua frente e o encarava sério. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Jensen... – Misha suspirou. – Não se deixe enganar pelo Jared. O que ele está fazendo com você, ele fez com todos os outros escravos pessoais que ele teve.

– Misha, eu não estou entendend...

– Ele não é uma boa pessoa... ele não se importa com ninguém, Jensen! – O moreno deu um soco fraco na mesa. – Ele irá se cansar de você e te enxotará quando você não for mais novidade para ele...

Jensen baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

– Quer um conselho de amigo Jensen? – Misha tinha voz fraternal. - O que quer esteja acontecendo entre você e o Jared... dê um basta agora, antes que seja tarde demais.

– Não está acontecendo nada, Misha... eu só...

– Você é um homem bom, Jensen... não merece ser enganado assim! – Misha disse num tom mais alto e olhou em volta para ver se alguém estava escutando. - Você quer saber quem é Jared Padalecki? Pois eu vou te dizer...

– Collins! – Jeffrey entrou na cozinha dando um susto neles. – O Sr. Padalecki quer que você leve o café da manhã dele! – Jeffrey tinha um tom alto desnecessário. – Escravo! – O empregado olhou para Jensen. – O Sr. Padalecki vai sair para caçar.

Misha encarou Jensen e disse assim que Jeffrey deixou a cozinha.

– Não se esqueça do que te falei, Jensen! Não se deixe enganar...

O loiro balançou a cabeça e ficou observando seu amigo se levantar e preparar o café de Jared.

O dia estava perfeito. Não tinha nenhuma nuvem no céu e uma brisa leve amenizava o calor. Jensen começou a separar o material e as palavras de Misha não saíam de sua cabeça.

O loiro se lembrou de como Jared o tratara na frente de seus amigos, mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles e suspirou, afinal de contas o que ele esperava em troca? Ele era um escravo e nada mais. Talvez Misha tivesse razão. Jared não era confiável. Era mimado e egoísta. O melhor a se fazer seria acabar com aquela insanidade antes que fosse tarde demais.

– Pronto?

Jensen se assustou e um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo ao ouvir a voz de Jared próxima ao seu ouvido. O loiro virou-se e encarou o moreno que sorria abertamente.

– E-estou quase... senhor...

– Jensen, já te disse que quando estivermos sozinhos, não precisa mais me chamar de senhor... – O moreno disse com a voz baixa.

– E-eu... ok... – Jensen se odiou por ter gaguejado e Jared gargalhou.

– Vou buscar Harley e Sadie e te encontro aqui.

Misha os observava pela janela da cozinha e o jeito como Jared se aproximou, falando algo bem próximo ao ouvido do loiro, que parecia não ter se importado com aquilo, só podia indicar uma coisa.

Era tarde demais para Jensen.

_J²_

– Me fale sobre você, Jensen... – Jared puxou assunto. Eles tinham parado e sentado embaixo de uma árvore, próximo a um pequeno lago, enquanto observavam os cachorros brincando. – Quero dizer, o que aconteceu para que se tornasse escravo?

Jensen se lembrou da primeira vez que viu Jared e uma mistura de sentimentos tomaram conta de seu coração.

– Minha aldeia foi invadida pelos traficantes de escravos. As mulheres e as crianças foram mortas e os homens foram capturados e vendidos como animais. – Jensen falou e o moreno pode perceber que em sua voz tinha uma mistura de ódio e rancor.

– Jensen, eu...

– Vai dizer que sente muito, Jared? – O loiro sorriu sem vontade. - Se não existissem homens como você e seu pai, eu não seria escravo agora e minha família ainda estaria viva.

Jared não sabia o que dizer. Jensen tinha toda a razão. Se os fazendeiros não utilizassem mais escravos, os traficantes não teriam feito aquilo.

O moreno sabia que os mercadores de gente invadiam aldeias, matando, torturando, separando famílias, mas nunca tinha ouvido isso da boca de alguém que tinha vivido aquilo. Jared também se lembrou da primeira vez que tinha conhecido o loiro e como o tinha tratado. Como Jensen deve ter se sentido ao ser tratado daquele jeito, logo após ter sua família dizimada?

Jensen se levantou e caminhou a até o lago enquanto tentava tirar de sua mente os gritos de seu sobrinho e cunhada, que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Jared o observava e sentia seu coração pequeno. Nada do que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer iria trazer conforto ao loiro.

– Jensen... – Jared se levantou e se aproximou do loiro, percebendo que Jensen tinha os olhos marejados. – O que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar? Quer que eu o liberte?

– E pra onde eu vou, Jared? Não tenho dinheiro e não tenho mais ninguém... eu... – O loiro deixou o choro descer livre. O moreno o abraçou e esperou até que Jensen se acalmasse.

– Eu possuo algumas terras, Jensen e eu posso te ajudar a recomeçar... – Jensen se afastou e encarou o moreno, sentindo seu coração acelerar, e novamente se lembrou das palavras de Misha. Jared parecia tão sincero. O loiro não sabia mais em quem acreditar.

– E seu pai? O que acha que ele faria se soubesse que...

– Você aceitaria então? – Jared perguntou.

– E você correria o risco? – Jensen devolveu e o moreno sorriu se aproximando mais do loiro.

– Sim... – Jared tentou beijar Jensen, mas o loiro se afastou.

– Não Jared... não podemos mais... eu não quero mais... eu...

Jared o segurou pelo braço forçando Jensen a encará-lo.

– E porque não? – O moreno quis saber.

– Eu sou apenas um escravo... eu não sou ninguém... e logo você... – Jensen suspirou. – Se casará...

– Como sabe disso? – Jared soltou seu braço.

– Eu ouvi... sem querer... os gritos de seu pai... – Jensen baixou os olhos, pois sabia que poderia ser punido por aquilo.

– Eu não vou me casar, Jensen... – Jared agora olhava em direção ao lago. – Meu pai não pode me obrigar...

– E o que pretende fazer?

– Eu ainda não sei, mas a única coisa que eu sei é que não terá nenhum casamento. – Jared soltou um suspiro e olhou novamente para o loiro. – Jensen, eu sei o que está pensando...

– Sabe?

– E sei também o que a criadagem e os escravos falam ao meu respeito. – Jared voltou a se sentar embaixo da árvore e Jensen o seguiu. – É tudo verdade, Jensen...

Jared tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto e o loiro sentiu um calafrio.

– Eu sou a pessoa mais egoísta e egocêntrica que existe no mundo. – O moreno sorriu fraco. – Eu sou perverso e frio. Eu uso as pessoas e depois eu as descarto como se não fossem nada. Eu humilho quem se atreve a passar pelo meu caminho.

– Jared...

– Mas eu não era assim sabia? – Jared olhou rapidamente para Jensen que prestava atenção. – Eu já amei uma vez e eu... eu daria a minha vida por ele... mas... – Jared baixou a cabeça. – Ele me usou e me humilhou de todas as formas possíveis... e... eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas eu me fechei e parece que meu coração secou, sabe? Que não restou mais nada aqui dentro e eu prometi que nunca mais amaria ninguém. – Jared pôs a mão no peito. – Eu simplesmente me fechei, mas eu acabei exagerando. Eu descontei minha raiva e mágoa em pessoas que não mereciam ser tratadas do jeito que eu as tratei e... isso... isso inclui você Jensen. – Jared sorriu antes de completar. – E sim, eu correria o risco. Não só por tudo o que você passou, mas também por que... – Jared fez uma pausa e se virou encarando o loiro. – Porque eu gosto de você, Jensen... eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, vindo de uma pessoa como eu e depois de tudo que eu fiz você passar, mas...

– Eu... – Jensen interrompeu. – Eu tenho todos os motivos para não acreditar, mas eu acredito. Eu tenho todos os motivos para te odiar... bem eu odiei, mas... não odeio mais... só preciso de um tempo para poder confiar que você não me enxotará, quando cansar da novidade. – Jensen repetia as palavras do amigo.

– Isso não vai acontecer... não com você. – Jared deu um selinho demorado no loiro, que dessa vez não se afastou. – Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa...

Jared se levantou e puxou Jensen, o ajudando a se levantar.

– Onde vamos? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

– Você vai ver... Harley! Sadie! – Jared chamou pelos animais e eles começaram a andar, contornando o lago.

Jensen observava Jared pensando se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Ele estava se envolvendo com o homem que teve uma pequena parcela de culpa na destruição de sua vida, mas que agora queria ajudá-lo a se reerguer.

– É aqui... – Jared olhava para cima e Jensen pode ver uma casa de madeira no alto de uma árvore. – Meu pai construiu, ou melhor, mandou construir pra mim quando eu era criança. – Jared se virou para o loiro. – Quer conhecer?

– Você está maluco? Com o nosso peso, ela virá abaixo...

– Só descobriremos se subirmos, vem... – O moreno começou a subir pela escada que estava pregada no tronco e em poucos segundos apareceu em uma janela que tinha na casa. - Deixa de ser medroso, Jensen!

O loiro sorriu, começando a subir a escada e chegando lá em cima ele viu o moreno sentado no chão e pode perceber que além da casa ser grande, a madeira era bem forte, mas a altura do lugar, mal o deixava ficar de pé.

– É meio baixa não é?

– Eu não era desse tamanho, Jensen... – Jared sorriu aberto. – Senta aqui do meu lado.

O loiro obedeceu e Jared o puxou para um beijo. Jensen se ajeitou como pode para conseguir beijar Jared e em pouco tempo ele já estava deitado em cima do moreno.

– E se aparecer alguém? – Jensen interrompeu o beijo.

– Não vai... – Jared respondeu com a voz rouca puxando o loiro pela nuca.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso e quando Jensen sentiu que o membro de Jared estava duro, o segurou por cima da calça, arrancando gemidos do moreno.

O loiro levantou o corpo e tirou a blusa, a jogando no chão e tirou as botas de Jared, que desabotoava a própria calça a tirando com pressa. Jensen olhou para a ereção do moreno e sentiu vontade de experimentar, mas não teve coragem e a massageou, enquanto abria a sua calça com a outra mão.

– Jensen... – Jared gemia e se contorcia.

O loiro parou a massagem e afastou as pernas de Jared, se posicionando entre elas. O loiro cuspiu nos dedos e lambuzou a entrada do moreno que arfou com o contato. Jensen sentia que poderia gozar somente com aquela visão.

– Jen... sen... – Jared o olhou e o loiro sorriu, entendendo que Jared precisava tanto dele quanto Jensen.

O loiro penetrou Jared e gemeu alto. A sensação de estar completamente dentro do moreno era indescritível. Jensen levantou o quadril de Jared, apoiando em suas pernas e colocou suas pernas em seu ombro, começando a estocar devagar. Jared gemia baixinho, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor, mas percebeu que Jensen estava sendo gentil e logo se acostumou, mexendo os quadris, implorando por mais. Jensen apertou a cintura do moreno com uma das mãos e com a outra bombeou sua ereção, enquanto estocava mais fundo e mais rápido. Jared gemia o nome de Jensen alto e gozou intensamente, sujando sua barriga e a mão do loiro. Jensen soltou o membro de Jared e o penetrou com força mais algumas vezes sentindo-se quase morrer com a sensação que o orgasmo lhe proporcionou.

_J²_

Eles estavam abraçados ainda recuperando o fôlego, quando Jensen falou.

– O que iremos fazer, Jared? Isso tudo é uma loucura e...

– Não sei ainda... – Jared interrompeu. – Mas não se preocupe Jensen, o que quer que eu faça, você sempre estará incluído. Eu sei que não sou digno de pedir que você corresponda ao que eu estou sentindo por você... mas eu vou te provar e vou te compensar por todo o sofrimento que você passou. Isso é uma promessa.

Jensen suspirou e não respondeu. Estava colocando sua vida nas mãos daquele homem que aos poucos ia conquistando definitivamente seu coração.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Misha estava pensativo e ouviu quando Jared e Jensen chegaram da caçada. Olhou pela janela da cozinha e viu que os dois estavam muito à vontade e de longe pareciam dono e escravo.

Corriam pelo jardim, com os cachorros pulando em volta deles e riam alto, fazendo com que Misha mais uma vez se preocupasse com o que aconteceria ao seu amigo Jensen quando Jared se cansasse dele e o enxotasse daquela fazenda. Na verdade, Misha tinha muito medo da reação de Jensen quando isso acontecesse e já tinha percebido que o loiro estava gostando realmente de Jared.

Jensen estava feliz. Mesmo com todos os últimos acontecimentos, ele não podia negar que conhecer Jared, mesmo que naquelas circunstâncias, havia sido uma coisa muito boa.

"Vem Jensen! Vamos prender os cachorros!" Jared falava sorrindo e acenava para o loiro que o observava de longe. "Por acaso está sonhando acordado?"

"Não... senhor!" Jensen falou sorrindo e correu na direção de Jared, dando um empurrão de leve no moreno, que retribuiu e o empurrou de volta.

Quem visse de longe, pensaria que eles eram amigos e infância, que eram íntimos e não o que realmente eram.

"Não precisa me chamar de senhor quando estivermos sozinhos... Já te falei isso Jen..." Jared disse assim que entraram no canil e Jared notou que estavam à sós. "Me chame de Jared..."

"Eu sei Jared..." Jensen sorriu ao falar o nome do moreno. "Mas eu tenho medo que alguém perceba alguma coisa e fale para o seu pai."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer... acredite em mim." Jared falou tocando o rosto de Jensen e sorriu ao perceber que os olhos verdes do loiro brilhavam ao olharem para ele.

"Eu acredito, mas..." Jensen não conseguiu concluir, pois Jared o beijou, segurando sua nuca com força, o puxando para mais perto, colando seus corpos, fazendo com que os dois ficassem excitados ao mesmo tempo.

"Jared..." Jensen falou de olhos fechados e com a boca entre aberta, totalmente entregue àquele momento.

Jared olhava para aquele rosto corado, sentindo que poderia morrer naquele exato momento com aquela visão tão maravilhosa. Sua ereção latejava dentro das calças e ele beijou novamente aqueles lábios carnudos que o faziam esquecer até o próprio nome.

Jared fez Jensen prometer que passaria a noite em seu quarto mais uma vez e depois de se despedirem milhares de vezes, o loiro foi em direção a cozinha, enquanto Jared entrou na casa principal.

O loiro entrou assoviando na cozinha e avistou Misha com cara de poucos amigos.

"O que foi Misha? Tá tudo bem?" Jensen perguntou sentando-se ainda sorrindo.

"Por enquanto está Jensen... Mas se você não tomar cuidado, as coisas podem ficar feias." Misha disse servindo água para o loiro.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Jensen pegou o copo com água e tomou de uma vez só.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! E se eu estou falando isso pra você é porque sei que isso não vai acabar bem Jensen." Misha passou a mão pelos cabelos, se sentindo nervoso.

"Olha Misha, eu sei que você acha que o Jared é mau, mas..."

"Agora é Jared? Olha Jensen, eu não vou falar mais nada, mas depois não diga que eu não te avisei." Misha falou e saiu da cozinha, deixando o loiro pensativo.

Jared entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Se eu não te conhecesse bem, iria achar que está apaixonado, meu filho!" Sharon, que estava a espera do filho, disse, fazendo com que o moreno desse um pulo da cama.

"Mãe! Que susto!" Jared deitou novamente suspirando.

"E quem é o felizardo dessa vez?"

"Mãe!" Jared riu da pergunta inusitada de sua mãe. Ele sabia que Sharon não o recriminava, mas falar assim às claras deixava o moreno sem graça.

"Cuidado meu filho... Seu pai está de olho em você..." Sharon sentou na beirada da cama e acariciou os cabelos do filho. "E a Danneel vai chegar em poucos dias..."

"Nem me lembre disso mãe! Eu não quero me casar com aquela mulher insuportável!" Jared bufou e colocou as mãos no rosto. "O que eu vou fazer mãe?"

"Se acalme Jay... nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa." Sharon disse e sorriu. "Mas agora me conta... quem é ele?..."

Jared não queria esconder nada de sua mãe, mas estava na dúvida se deveria expor assim os seus sentimentos, ainda mais porque Jensen era um escravo.

"Foi alguém que eu conheci... e ele é adorável mãe!" Jared falou suspirando, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de sua mãe.

"Filho, eu só quero que você tome cuidado, pois o seu pai está te observando atentamente!" Sharon tremeu com a possibilidade de Gerald descobrir sobre seu filho e castigá-lo.

"Eu vou tomar cuidado mãe... pode deixar!" Jared falou e sentou na cama, beijando sua mãe no rosto.

Jensen não conseguia parar de pensar na reação que Misha teve na cozinha e enquanto se lavava nos fundos da fazenda, não pode deixar de pensar que talvez o amigo estivesse certo, mas agora era muito tarde para que o loiro voltasse atrás. Ele não conseguiria se afastar de Jared, por mais que quisesse e ele também não queria isso. Não mais.

Jared, por mais mimado que pudesse parecer, sabia ser atencioso e carinhoso quando queria. Ele sabia ser um homem maravilhoso e isso, por mais que os outros falassem justamente o contrário, Jensen não podia negar. Afinal, quase ninguém conhecia o verdadeiro Jared por trás daquele homem mal humorado, mimado e egoísta que ele se mostrava ser.

"Acabou Jensen?" Misha perguntou encostado na porta dos fundos.

"Acabei sim." Jensen pegou um pano para se secar e vestiu a roupa. "O Sr. Padalecki está me chamando?"

"Não. Ele não está te chamando." Misha respondeu rolando os olhos e se aproximou do loiro, tocando em seu braço. "Olha Jensen, eu queria me desculpar pelas coisas que eu disse hoje na cozinha. Mas é que eu já vi isso acontecendo com outro escravo e não acabou bem."

"Eu sei Misha... eu entendo, mas..."

"Jensen, você já é um homem feito e sabe muito bem que tudo que eu te falei é verdade, mas se mesmo assim você quiser entrar nessa, eu queria te dizer que estou do seu lado." Misha sorriu para o amigo, que sorriu de volta.

Os dois se abraçaram com força, selando uma amizade que seria fundamental no futuro. Mas o que eles não viram, foi a sombra de Jared os observando. O moreno tinha ido até os fundos da fazenda procurar por Jensen.

Jared voltou para seus aposentos muito puto da vida. O ciúme e a raiva o corroíam por dentro e ele bateu a porta de seu quarto com tanta força que por alguns segundos achou que a tivesse quebrado.

Jim Beaver ouviu o barulho e bateu de leve na porta.

"Sr. Padalecki... está tudo bem com o senhor?" Beaver perguntou encostando o ouvido na porta e levou um susto quando a porta se abriu e ele quase caiu dentro do quarto. "Desculpe senhor, mas é que ouvi um barulho alto e vim ver o que era..."

"Beaver, eu quero saber tudo sobre um empregado chamado Collins, eu acho." Jared sentou na poltrona, tentando demonstrar uma calma que não sentia.

"Misha Collins, senhor?" Beaver sorriu ao perguntar, pois detestava o jeito bondoso daquele moreno.

"Esse mesmo!" Jared cruzou as longas pernas e estreitou os olhos para Beaver. "O que você sabe sobre ele?"

Jensen e Misha estavam conversando animadamente na cozinha quando a porta se abriu e um Jared parecendo furioso entrou.

"Sr. Padalecki?" Misha se levantou instantaneamente, olhando para Jared assustado, pois o moreno NUNCA ia até a cozinha.

"Você é o Misha Collins?" Jared perguntou cerrando os punhos.

"S-Sim senhor... Sou eu..." Misha respondeu gaguejando, tentando se lembrar se havia feito alguma coisa de errado.

"Me siga..." Jared falou simplesmente e deixou a cozinha sem nem olhar para Jensen, que observava a cena toda espantado. O loiro não sabia o que fazer. Queria segui-los, mas teve receio, afinal de contas, ele era somente um escravo ali.

Misha engoliu seco e seguiu Jared para fora da cozinha. O empregado estava em pânico, pois conhecia Jared e sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

"Senhor... eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Misha perguntou enquanto acompanhava os passos largos e seguros de Jared, que não respondeu.

Jared estava possesso por dentro e quase não conseguia se conter. A sua vontade era de empurrar aquele empregado insolente no chão e chutá-lo até a morte por ter tocado em seu Jensen.

Misha percebeu que Jared estava indo na direção do canil e se apavorou mais ainda. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com aqueles cachorros, ele com certeza perderia a cabeça e acabaria fazendo alguma coisa terrível.

Jared entrou no canil e se virou para o empregado, que parecia bastante assustado para a satisfação do moreno, que cruzou os braços, o encarando.

Misha não sabia o que fazer, nem se deveria falar alguma coisa, então resolveu ficar imóvel e em silêncio.

"Agora..." Jared sorriu sarcástico e se aproximou do empregado, vendo que ele tremia mais que vara verde. "Segundo me informaram, você é o responsável pela alimentação dos meus cães... estou certo?"

"S-Sim Senhor..." Misha respondeu achando que morderia a língua de tanto que tremia.

"Então... isso quer dizer que foi você quem preparou a última refeição deles..." Jared começou a andar em volta de Misha, o observando-o atentamente, tentando ver o que Jensen poderia querer como uma criatura tão sem graça como aquela.

"S-Sim senhor..." Misha mais uma vez respondeu.

"E por acaso você quer matar os meus cachorros seu idiota?" Jared perguntou segurando Misha pela gola da camisa e quase o levantando do chão.

Jared sabia que Misha não havia feito nada de errado, mas precisava de uma desculpa para castigá-lo.

"N-não senhor..." Misha estava suando quando Jared o soltou, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão ajoelhado.

"Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer..." Jared segurou Misha pelos cabelos e o fez olhar para cima. "Se acontecer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa com um dos meus cachorros, eu mando te matar!"

Misha assentiu apenas, tentando não demonstrar o pânico que estava sentindo.

"E tem mais uma coisinha... Eu não quero mais te ver perto do Jensen, entendeu?" Jared disse dando um soco em Misha, fazendo com que o empregado caísse de costas no chão, batendo violentamente com a cabeça.

O sangue escorria livremente pela cabeça de Misha, que não conseguia se levantar. Jared aproveitou então e deu um chute forte nas costelas do empregado, fazendo-o se curvar de dor.

"Jared! Para com isso!" Jensen entrou no canil desesperado.

"Não se intrometa nisso Jensen!" Jared falou se virando para o loiro. "Sai agora daqui! Eu estou mandando!"

"Olha aqui Jared, você pode mandar o quanto você quiser, mas eu não vou deixar você bater mais no Misha!" Jensen segurou Jared pelos ombros.

"Jensen... não me provoca! Sai daqui e me deixa terminar minha conversa com esse incompetente..." Jared estava a ponto de socar a cara do loiro, mas se conteve.

"Você não está conversando com ele Jared! Você está batendo nele!" Jensen se abaixou para socorrer o amigo, mas Jared foi mais rápido e o empurrou, fazendo com que o loiro caísse sentado no chão.

"Sai daqui Jensen! Agora! Senão..." Jared cerrou os punhos e olhou para o loiro, que se levantava.

"Senão você vai me bater também?" Jensen perguntou. "É isso Jared?"

Jared encarou Jensen com uma mistura de raiva e mágoa. Como ele podia estar ali defendendo aquele empregado? Desafiando-o? Desrespeitando-o?

"Jensen..." Misha conseguiu falar e tossiu forte, gemendo em seguida. "Deixa... vai embora daqui..."

"Não vou te deixar aqui Misha!" Jensen se abaixou novamente e ajudou o amigo a se levantar.

"Jensen, você não pode me desobedecer assim!" Jared falou alto, mas sem coragem de bater no loiro.

"Não? Pois então veja! Vamos Misha!..." Jensen colocou o braço do amigo em seus ombros e saiu do canil, deixando Jared sem reação. O loiro sabia que poderia morrer pela sua desobediência e petulância, mas não podia continuar deixando Jared bater em Misha.

"Você vai se arrepender disso, Jensen..." Jared disse entre os dentes, vendo o loiro se afastar.

"Você não devia ter feito aquilo Jensen! Está maluco?" Misha falou enquanto o loiro o ajudava a se sentar, lhe dando um pano para estancar o sangue que escorria de sua cabeça.

"Esquece isso Misha. Depois eu me acerto com o Jared." Jensen falou levantando a camisa do amigo, vendo o machucado feito pela bota de Jared. "Mas que filho da puta! Como ele teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com ele agora, Jensen..." Misha fez uma careta quando o loiro encostou um pano úmido nas suas costelas.

"Não se preocupe com isso Misha... Agora me deixa ver esse machucado na sua cabeça." Jensen falou seguro enquanto ajudava seu amigo.

Jensen bateu na porta do quarto e entrou com uma bandeja nas mãos. Jared estava sentado em sua escrivaninha e nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para ver quem era.

"Trouxe seu lanche... senhor." Jensen falou com a voz rouca e Jared parou de escrever.

"Deixe aí e saia!" O moreno disse e se virou, observando o escravo colocar a bandeja em cima da mesa, mas ao invés de sair, o loiro ficou parado olhando em sua direção.

"JÁ MANDEI SAIR JENSEN!" Jared gritou e se levantou indo na direção do loiro. "Está surdo por acaso?"

"Não... senhor, mas acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo..." Jensen disse sem desviar os olhos de Jared.

"E o que você quer dizer exatamente? Que me desafiou na frente de um empregado qualquer?" Jared estava visivelmente irritado.

"Mas você estava descontrolado Jared!" Jensen segurou no braço do moreno, que não se esquivou. "Você poderia ter matado o Misha!"

"E você ia sentir muita falta dele não é Jensen?" Jared se virou de costas para o escravo. "Eu vi ele te agarrando atrás da fazenda! E você estava gostando!"

"O que?" Jensen estava atônito. Não podia acreditar que o motivo de tudo aquilo fosse apenas ciúme! "Eu não acredito que você espancou o Misha porque ficou com ciúmes Jared!"

"Não fiquei com ciúmes Jensen! Eu só não gostei de te ver agarrado com outra pessoa... só isso!" Jared disfarçou e sentou na cama.

Jensen pensou por alguns segundos e caminhou até a porta, trancando-a.

"O que você está fazendo?" Jared perguntou vendo a expressão maliciosa no rosto do loiro. "Já mandei você sair daqui!"

"Eu não vou sair enquanto a gente não esclarecer tudo..." Jensen se aproximou de Jared e ficou parado na frente do moreno, encarando-o. "E tem outra coisa..."

"O que?" Jared perguntou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. "Fala logo porque eu estou cansado..."

"Você pode até ter me comprado Jared... Mas nós dois sabemos quem manda em quem quando estamos sozinhos... e você sabe que sou eu, não sabe Jared?" Jensen segurou o moreno pela nuca, selando seus lábios com intensidade.

Jared se deixou levar por alguns segundos pelo beijo e por aquela língua macia e quente de Jensen, mas em seguida se lembrou da cena do loiro abraçado à Misha e se afastou, sorrindo maldoso.

"Tem certeza disso Jensen?" Jared perguntou, vendo a expressão confusa no rosto do loiro e sorriu mais abertamente. "Tem certeza que é você quem manda?"

Jensen não teve tempo de ter nenhuma reação, pois Jared o puxou, o jogando na cama de bruços, se colocando em cima dele, pressionando seu corpo com força. Jensen tentou se levantar sem sucesso, pois o moreno além de ser mais forte, parecia mais pesado agora.

"Jared! O que você está faz..." Jensen tentou perguntar, mas a boca de Jared começou a beijar sua nuca, lambendo seu pescoço, tirando qualquer possibilidade de reação do loiro.

"Quieto... quero você assim hoje Jensen... Quero me sentir dentro de você..." Jared se esfregava inteiro no corpo do loiro, sentindo sua ereção latejar dentro das calças.

"Não Jared! Eu não quero assim!" Jensen protestou quando conseguiu raciocinar e percebeu o que ia acontecer, mas não tinha como escapar. Não conseguia sequer se mover...

"Eu mando aqui e agora você vai ser meu... querendo ou não..." Jared pressionou mais seu corpo contra o do loiro e com habilidade, baixou as calças de Jensen, apertando as nádegas de seu escravo com vontade.

"Jared... eu nunca... Jared..." Jensen estava em pânico. Ele nunca havia feito sexo com um homem daquele jeito. Ele era virgem e definitivamente, queria continuar assim.

Uma coisa era transar com Jared sempre como ativo, mas outra, totalmente diferente, era deixar que o moreno tomasse a iniciativa e o invadisse.

"Eu sei que você nunca fez isso Jensen, mas... você vai gostar... eu prometo..." Jared falou sussurrando no ouvido do loiro, desistindo da idéia inicial, que era fazer Jensen sentir dor e sofrer, pagar pelo que havia feito.

"Jared... por favor... Não faça isso..." Jensen implorou, mas percebeu que Jared estava determinado e que não o deixaria sair dali.

"Jensen... você vai sentir um prazer tão grande que nunca mais irá esquecer... eu garanto." Jared falava lentamente, enquanto baixava suas próprias calças, se esfregando na entrada rígida de Jensen. "Confia em mim..." O moreno sorriu e molhou seus dedos com saliva.

Jensen não confiava e estava com medo, mas quando sentiu os dedos de Jared tocando sua intimidade, o loiro soltou um gemido. Jared o massageava com delicadeza, fazendo movimentos em volta do buraco do loiro.

"Tá gostando?" O moreno perguntou com a voz rouca.

Jensen respondeu com um gemido. Sabia que Jared sentia prazer quando ele o invadia, mas como nunca havia sido tocado naquele local, se surpreendeu quando se sentiu pulsando somente com aquela carícia.

Jared sentiu que o loiro estava mais relaxado e se posicionou entre suas pernas, puxando seu corpo, começando a forçar seu membro na entrada apertada de Jensen.

Jared teve que segurar o escravo com força, pois quando o loiro sentiu que seria invadido, começou a querer se levantar.

"Calma Jen... não vou te machucar..." Jared falava com carinho, tentando fazer aquilo com cuidado e por mais que quisesse ser violento, Jared não conseguia. Padalecki percebeu um pouco irritado, que nunca conseguiria machucar Jensen.

Depois que conseguiu introduzir seu membro inteiro no loiro, que socava a cama e gemia, Jared ficou imóvel, esperando Jensen dar o sinal para que ele pudesse começar os movimentos. Ele sabia que não era pequeno e que devia ter doído demais.

"Tudo bem?" Jared perguntou, se abaixando e beijando as costas do loiro, que somente assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

Jensen não sabia de onde vinha aquela sensação, mas aos poucos ele sentia necessidade de se mexer, apesar da dor que sentia. Precisava que Jared se mexesse também e por causa disso, começou a empurrar seu corpo para trás, procurando mais contato.

Jared ficou completamente enlouquecido quando sentiu Jensen se mexendo de encontro a ele.

"Jared..." Jensen gemeu, se movimentando um pouco mais rápido.

Jared não agüentou mais e começou a estocar com vontade, se deliciando com o buraco extremamente apertado do loiro, que esmagava seu membro. Jared sentiu que ia gozar logo, e por isso começou a masturbar a ereção de Jensen, que a essa altura já estava mais dura do que pedra e pingava tamanha a excitação do loiro.

Jensen sentia que Jared atingia algum ponto dentro dele, que o fazia ver estrelas, que o fazia delirar e a vontade de gritar era tanta, que teve que morder o próprio lábio para que seus gemidos não atravessassem as paredes do quarto.

"Goza pra mim Jensen!" Jared disse enquanto bombeava freneticamente o membro do loiro, que gemia alto palavras sem sentindo, enquanto sentia seu gozo jorrando na cama.

Quando Jared sentiu sua mão ser molhada pelo sêmem de Jensen, não conseguiu se conter mais e a pressão que Jensen excercia sobre o seu membro foi suficiente para que ele se derramasse inteiro dentro do loiro, gemendo seu nome como um mantra.

"Jensen... Jensen..." Jared repetia sem parar enquanto tinha a sensação que aquele orgasmo maravilhoso e profundo não terminaria nunca.

"Jared..." Jensen falou ofegante e sorriu enquanto sentia que o moreno saía de dentro dele.

Jared o virou de frente e o beijou na boca com intensidade, paixão, loucura.

"E aí? O que achou?" Jared perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu desgrudar seus lábios da boca de Jensen.

"Acho que não vou conseguir andar por uma semana, mas foi... maravilhoso..." Jensen respondeu.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo conversando e Jensen só foi embora depois que fez o moreno prometer que deixaria Misha em paz. Jared prometeu também que se desculparia com o empregado, admitindo que tinha exagerado.

Jensen foi andando meio torto para a cozinha e se assustou quando viu Julie chorando e alguns empregados abaixados no chão. Jensen os empurrou e viu Misha deitado, com muito sangue saindo de sua cabeça.

"Misha?" O loiro o segurou em seus braços, mas o moreno não esboçava nenhuma reação. "Misha?... não... não... pelo amor de Deus... Misha!"

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Assim que Jensen deixou o quarto, Jared se vestiu, na intenção de surpreender o loiro. Ele sabia que Jensen não acreditara totalmente em suas promessas e o moreno decidiu que colocaria seu ciúme de lado e se desculparia com Misha, mas quando chegou próximo a cozinha, Jared viu uma movimentação estranha entre os empregados e os escravos.

– Escravo! – Jared chamou um negro chamado Ruffus que corria com os olhos arregalados. – O que está acontecendo?

– O Misha senhor... e-está m-morto... – O escravo respondeu em pânico.

– O que? – O moreno saiu correndo em direção a cozinha com o coração acelerado e quando chegou, viu Misha desfalecido nos braços de Jensen. Jared sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, mas se controlou.

Os empregados e os escravos que rodeavam Misha se levantaram e se afastaram quando viram o Sr. Padalecki.

– Jensen? O que aconteceu? – O moreno se abaixou e perguntou para o loiro que estava visivelmente desnorteado.

Julie que ainda estava perto do marido teve vontade de socar o moreno e gritar que ele o havia matado, mas se conteve.

– Acho que ele desmaiou... não sei... – Jensen respondeu sem encarar seu dono.

Jared posicionou dois dedos na jugular de Misha constatando que ele ainda tinha pulsação.

– Ele ainda está vivo. A pulsação está um pouco fraca, mas está vivo... – Jared tirou Misha dos braços de Jensen que perguntou num tom preocupado.

– O que está fazendo Ja... senhor?

– Vamos levar ele para o meu quarto! – Jared explicou e vendo que Jensen ficou parado gritou. – Acorda Jensen!

O loiro ajudou Jared a levar Misha para o seu aposento e Julie foi atrás. Vendo que o moreno ia colocar seu marido deitado na cama, a ruiva, não querendo problemas depois se adiantou.

– Ele está sangrando! Vai sujar os lençóis!

– Não tem problema! – Jared respondeu e se virou para Jensen. – Fique com ele até eu voltar.

– Onde voc... o senhor vai? – O loiro quis saber.

– Vou buscar o médico! – Jared respondeu. – Vou a cavalo que é mais rápido...

Antes que Jensen ou Julie pudessem falar alguma coisa, o moreno já havia saído do quarto.

– Julie, vá até a cozinha e pegue água e panos limpos... vamos tentar estancar o sangue...

– Tudo bem... – A ruiva saiu do quarto e Jensen observou seu amigo, que continuava inerte.

– Se algo te acontecer, eu não sei se posso perdoá-lo... – Jensen sussurrou e mal sabia que enquanto subia no cavalo em busca do médico da família, Jared pensava o mesmo.

"_Se o Misha morrer o Jensen não vai me perdoar nunca!"_

Jared fez o cavalo galopar até a vila onde o médico morava e depois de explicar a situação, fez o caminho de volta com o doutor em sua garupa.

Quando chegaram em frente a casa, Ruffus veio ao encontro deles, ajudando o médico a descer do cavalo.

– Meu pai está em casa, Ruffus? – Jared perguntou, pois a última coisa que queria era ter que dar explicações ao seu pai agora.

– O senhor seu pai saiu com a senhora sua mãe... – O escravo respondeu sem encarar o moreno.

– Ótimo! E como Misha está? – Jared quis saber.

– Ainda morto... – O escravo respondeu.

– Morto? – O médico perguntou.

– Ele não está morto Dr. Richings*... quando o deixei ele ainda respirava... vamos! – Jared seguiu rapidamente para seus aposentos, sendo seguido pelo médico, enquanto rezava internamente para que o empregado ainda estivesse vivo.

– Como ele está Jensen? – Jared abriu a porta, assustando o loiro e a Julie.

– Na mesma... eu acho...

– Com licença... – Richings fez um sinal para que Jensen e Julie se afastassem e abriu sua maleta, começando a examinar Misha.

Abriu suas pálpebras e apontou uma lanterninha, a fim de verificar a reação de suas pupilas.

Tirou o pano que cobria seu ferimento e afastou os cabelos, dando um suspiro.

Jensen e Julie se entreolharam, mas tiveram receio de perguntar algo para o médico, então Jensen olhou para o moreno com os olhos suplicantes.

– Doutor, como ele está? – O moreno se aproximou depois de entender o olhar do escravo e agora amante.

– Vou ter que suturar... – O médico respondeu calmamente. – Vou precisar de água limpa, toalhas...

Jared fez um sinal para Julie que foi buscar as coisas pedidas pelo médico e se aproximou de Jensen.

– Fique calmo... ele está em boas mãos... eu...

– A pancada foi forte. – O médico interrompeu. - Como ele conseguiu esse ferimento?

Jared ia abrir a boca para falar, mas Jensen se adiantou.

– Ele caiu... doutor...

– Sei... mais algum ferimento? – Richings perguntou enquanto levantava a camisa do moreno.

– Na costela... – Jensen respondeu.

A ruiva voltou apressada com a água e as toalhas, e o médico começou a trabalhar, sendo observado por Jared, Jensen e Julie que agora chorava baixinho abraçada ao loiro.

– Vai ficar tudo bem... ele é forte... – Jensen passava a mão no cabelo dela, olhando na direção de Jared que os observava.

O moreno estava visivelmente nervoso e sem graça. Jared desviou os olhos do loiro e começou a andar pelo quarto.

– Pronto! – O médico disse quando acabou. – Agora é esperar ele acordar...

– E isso vai demorar? – Julie perguntou ansiosa.

– Ele perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue, mas é jovem e forte... – Richings dizia enquanto limpava as mãos e guardava seus pertences. – Mas acredito que ele acordará logo. Deixarei receitados alguns medicamentos e algumas ervas para compressas e se ele reclamar muito de tontura ou de dor forte na cabeça me chame imediatamente. Ele precisará também de repouso absoluto e alimentação adequada.

– Obrigado doutor... – Julie se aproximou, mas o médico não respondeu, se dirigindo a Jared.

– Podemos conversar a sós?

– Claro... claro... – Jared abriu a porta para o doutor e olhou para Jensen, fazendo um gesto para que ele e Julie permanecessem ali.

– Muito obrigado, doutor Richings... lhe pagarei pelo atendimento de hoje e já vou deixar adiantado os próximos, pois quero que o senhor venha vê-lo, mesmo que...

– Sr. Padaclecki, aqueles ferimentos não foram causados somente por uma queda... – O médico interrompeu deixando Jared sem fala.

– Eu... eu...

– O ferimento da cabeça foi conseqüência de uma queda, mas a região da costela foi machucada provavelmente por chutes e só não foram fraturadas por pura sorte. Seu escravo está mentindo. Esse rapaz levou uma bela surra. – O médico era frio.

– Tomarei as medidas cabíveis, obrigado. E peço também que não comente com meu pai.

– Serei discreto, Sr. Padalecki.

Após pagar e dispensar o médico, Jared voltou para seu quarto.

– Como ele está? – O moreno perguntou com a voz mais calma que encontrou.

– Ainda não acordou... – Julie respondeu num sussurro.

– Já anoiteceu, vamos levá-lo ao quarto de hóspedes... vocês ficarão lá até ele melhorar...

– Mas senhor... não podemos... o seu pai nunca permitiria...

– Pode deixar que com o meu pai eu me entendo... agora vamos...

Jensen chamou mais dois escravos e com cuidado eles levaram Misha para o outro aposento.

– Você pode ficar aqui com ele e se precisar de algo, chame um escravo para atendê-la. – Jared tinha a voz firme.

– Obrigada senhor Padapo... lecki!

– É o mínimo que posso fazer... – Jared disse olhando na direção de Jensen e saiu do quarto, retornando imediatamente ao seu.

– Vou pedir se eu posso passar a noite aqui... tudo bem por você? – Jensen perguntou.

– Claro, Jensen... e obrigado... – Julie respondeu.

O loiro bateu na porta do quarto de Jared e a abriu, observando o moreno retirar suas roupas de cama, sem se importar com o sangue de Misha.

– Entra Jensen... – Jared ordenou e o loiro entrou, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

– Senhor, eu queria pedir permissão para...

– Porque está me chamando de senhor? – Jared parou o que estava fazendo e foi em direção ao loiro. – Eu já disse que quando estivermos a sós... – O moreno tocou no braço de Jensen e sentiu como ele estava tenso. – Jensen... me perdoa por favor...

– Senhor...

– Não me chama de senhor, Jensen! – Jared tentou beijar o loiro que virou a cara. – Jensen, não faz assim... por favor...

– Eu só queria pedir permissão para ficar no quarto com o Misha senhor...

– Me chama de Jared! – O moreno segurou o rosto do escravo, o forçando a encará-lo, mas se arrependeu, pois os olhos de Jensen pareciam duas pedras de gelo. – Jensen...

– Senhor...

– Porque então me defendeu perante o médico? – Jared gritou. – Porque não disse que eu quase matei seu amigo por ter ficado louco de ciúme?

– Eu...

– Porque está me tratando assim agora? Eu fui buscar o médico não fui? E eu o pus no quarto de hóspedes correndo o risco de me indispor com o meu pai! Eu agüento qualquer coisa, qualquer castigo, mas esse seu olhar eu não agüento... não... – Jared sentou na cama e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. – Isso não...

Jensen ainda estava colado na porta. Ele realmente tinha defendido o seu dono, mentindo para o médico e Jensen sabia o porquê tinha feito aquilo. O loiro se aproximou e se abaixou na frente do moreno.

– Jared... – Ao ouvir seu nome, Jared levantou o rosto e Jensen pode perceber que ele estava chorando.

– Por favor, me perdoe, Jensen... me perdoe... – Jared suplicou e o loiro o abraçou forte.

Jared já havia dado surras bem piores em outros escravos e empregados, mas dessa vez ele havia atingido uma pessoa que era importante para Jensen e estava realmente arrependido.

O loiro estava com uma mistura de sentimentos dentro de si. Apesar de estar chateado e de sentir culpa pelo que havia acontecido com Misha, ele não conseguia sentir raiva de Jared.

– Olha pra mim... – Jensen pediu, se soltando do abraço. – Eu não estou com raiva de você... quer dizer, eu estava, mas já passou...

– Eu vou mudar Jensen, você vai ver, eu vou te provar isso... – Jared ainda chorava e o loiro o deitou, o abraçando novamente.

– Shiii... eu sei que vai... agora deita aqui um pouco, que o dia foi muito puxado...

Jensen o observava, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do moreno, enquanto pensava em como Jared podia passar de um homem furioso, descontrolado, que era capaz de surrar alguém sem motivo para um amante magnífico e depois para um bebê chorão e arrependido, em poucas horas?

– Está com fome? Quer que eu traga algo?

– Não tenho fome... só estou cansado... – Jared respondeu com os olhos fechados.

– Quem ficará no lugar do Misha na cozinha? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

– Deixa que o Beaver resolve isso... amanhã eu falo com ele, logo pela manhã... – Jared se virou ficando de frente para o loiro. – Me perdoa?

– Perdôo... – Jensen respondeu e sorriu.

– E se o Misha tivesse morrido? Você me perdoaria?

– Ele não morreu Jared...

– Eu sei, mas e se ele tivesse... – Jared não conseguiu continuar, pois Jensen o calou com os lábios.

Jensen o beijava com vontade, como se quisesse que Jared entendesse de uma vez por todas que ele estava perdoado.

Jensen tirou a camisa e a calça tão rápido que o moreno sorriu.

– Jensen voc... – O loiro não deixou Jared terminar, pois já estava em cima dele, o beijando novamente com desejo.

Jensen afastou seus lábios, para tirar a camisa de Jared que arfou com o contato de seus peitos nus.

– Jensen... – O moreno gemeu quando o loiro desceu por seu pescoço e peito, dando beijos e leves mordidas, chegando a beirada da calça e a tirando com desespero.

– Calma, Jensen! – Jared disse alto, mas sorrindo, pois estava adorando aquilo.

O loiro não conseguiu tirar completamente a calça de Jared, por causa de suas botas, então sentou na cama e as arrancou de uma vez só.

– Está me assustando assim... – Jared brincou.

– Desculpe por isso... – Jensen subiu o corpo e encarou o membro duro de Jared que o encarava com ansiedade. – Eu nunca fiz isso, mas gostaria de tentar. – Jensen sorriu e em resposta recebeu um gemido baixo do moreno que arqueou as costas quando o loiro lambeu seu membro.

Jensen não achou o gosto ruim e resolveu ir mais além. Segurou a base da ereção de Jared e chupou somente a cabeça, fazendo movimentos com a língua, gostando da reação do moreno, que gemia e pedia por mais.

Jensen respirou fundo e abocanhou quase tudo, chupando devagar, se acostumando com o imenso pênis de Jared que tomava toda a sua boca.

– Jensen... você é perfeito... – Jared conseguiu dizer entre um gemido e outro.

Jensen se surpreendeu em como aquilo era gostoso e como ficou excitado em saber que estava proporcionando aquele tipo de prazer em seu dono. Jared agarrou os cabelos do loiro, o forçando a ir mais rápido e quando Jensen sentiu o gosto do pré gozo de Jared em sua boca, parou.

– Quero te fazer gozar de outro jeito... – Jensen respondeu aos gemidos de protesto de Jared.

O loiro abriu e se posicionou entre as pernas do moreno que mal conseguia respirar tamanho o seu tesão. Jensen também sentia que poderia gozar antes mesmo de penetrar Jared, e por isso o invadiu de uma vez só, estocando com tudo. Jared gemeu alto, sentindo dor, que foi logo substituído por gemidos de prazer quando sentiu a mão de Jensen manipulando seu membro.

Os gemidos roucos e altos tomaram conta do quarto, enquanto seus quadris se chocavam com violência. Jared sentia o loiro o penetrar cada vez mais fundo e quando Jensen o tocou várias vezes, naquele lugar que o fazia querer morrer de prazer, Jared se derramou, dizendo baixinho que amava Jensen.

O loiro gemia cada vez mais alto, quando sentiu Jared se contrair e esmagar seu pênis e gozou forte, enquanto dizia que Jared estava perdoado.

_J²_

– Nossa isso foi... – Jensen disse totalmente ofegante.

– Maravilhoso...

– Muito...

– Está com fome? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

– Muita!

– Vamos à cozinha ver se a gente acha algo para comer... – O moreno se levantou.

– Mas, Jared... e se alguém nos ver...

– Já devem ter se recolhido... vamos Jensen... – O moreno parecia um adolescente.

– Tá bom, mas antes vou ver como o Misha está e depois te encontro na cozinha...

– Tudo bem... – O moreno deu beijo demorado no loiro e saiu do quarto. Jensen vestiu suas roupas e foi checar Misha.

Jared mexia nos armários, sem fazer idéia do que estava procurando, quando sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por trás e beijar sua nuca.

– Senta e deixa que eu te sirvo... senhor... – Jensen sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido de Jared, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar inteiro.

– Como ele está? – Jared se sentou e observou Jensen.

– Está dormindo ainda, mas a Julie disse que ele não teve febre e quase acordou duas vezes.

– Isso é um bom sinal... – Jared suspirou.

Jensen preparou um lanche para eles e se sentou de frente para o moreno.

– Se alguém me dissesse que um dia eu iria comer na cozinha, eu diria que essa pessoa estava completamente louca. – Jared disse com a boca cheia.

– Quer ir pro quarto?

– Não... está ótimo aqui... – Jared pegou na mão do loiro. – Qualquer lugar que eu esteja com você é maravilhoso, Jensen.

– Com você também...

– O que significa isso? – A voz do Sr. Padalecki ecoou pela cozinha e Jared e Jensen imediatamente se levantaram.

– Pai... eu...

– Me acompanhe até o escritório Padalecki! Agora!

Jared lançou um olhar para Jensen e foi ao encontro do pai.

– Você está completamente louco! – Gerald gritou enquanto Jared fechava a porta.

– Não é o que o senhor está pensando...

– E o que eu estou pensando Jared?

– Eu estava com fome e o Jen.. o escravo preparou algo para eu comer... só isso! – Jared mantinha a voz firme.

– E o convidou para se juntar com você a mesa? – Gerald ainda gritava.

– Meu quarto está... com cheiro de sangue e eu não quis comer lá... como já está tarde eu preferi comer na cozinha mesmo e o escravo já se encontrava comendo...

– O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? O sangue é seu? – Gerald se aproximou do filho com ar preocupado.

– Não pai, estou bem... foi o empregado Misha Collins... ele apanhou e ficou inconsciente... tive que chamar o Dr. Richings...

– Mas quem bateu nele?

Jared suspirou e contou toda a verdade ao pai, omitindo somente a parte do ciúme insano que sentira do escravo.

– Você o surrou por causa dos cães? – Gerald perguntou incrédulo.

– Desculpe pai, eu me...

– Olha Jared... – O Sr. Padalecki passou a mão pelo rosto. – Eu vou fingir que não vi você de namorico com um escravo na cozinha e vou fingir que não sei que tem um empregado semi inconsciente num dos quartos de hóspedes e posso até fingir que não sei que foi você o culpado...

– Pai...

– Mas você vai receber sua noiva amanhã e vai cortejá-la... porque eu não vou tolerar menos que isso!

– Amanhã? – Jared perguntou nervoso.

– Sim! Amanhã! – O Sr. Harris tem negócios a tratar aqui nas redondezas e adiantou a viagem em alguns dias...

Jared ficou pensativo e seu pai se aproximou.

– Não quero nenhuma gracinha Jared... quero você de pé ao amanhecer e com seu melhor sorriso...

– E seu eu não quiser cortejá-la? O senhor não pode me obrig...

– Seu petulante! – Gerald socou a mesa. – Você vai me obedecer por bem ou por mal... – Vendo que o filho ainda mantinha o ar rebelde, Gerald arriscou. – Se você não cortejar a Srta. Harris, se não se comportar como seu noivo, eu venderei o seu escravo!

– O senhor não pode fazer isso! – Jared berrou descontrolado para a satisfação de Gerald que finalmente achou uma maneira de dobrar seu filho.

– Posso e vou, se você não me obedecer...

Vendo que a raiva tomava conte de Jared, seu pai completou.

– Olha aqui, Jared, o fato de você se casar não vai te impedir de continuar se roçando com seu escravo por aí...

Jared teve que controlar para não gritar que ele não se esfregava com Jensen em nenhum lugar e sim que estava apaixonado por ele, mas se conteve. Seu pai nunca o entenderia.

Jensen não sabia se esperava por Jared ou se ia para o quarto onde Misha estava e quando se levantou viu seu dono parado na porta da cozinha o observando.

– Jared? O que aconteceu? – Jensen sussurrava.

– A Danneel vai chegar amanhã cedo... e eu tenho que cortejá-la e bancar o noivo perfeito, senão... meu pai vai te vender, Jensen...

– Mas...

– Eu não vou deixar, Jensen... nem que eu tenha que cometer uma loucura.

– Jared, não faça nenhuma loucura por minha causa... eu... sou somente um escravo... não vale a pena...

– Nunca mais repita isso! – Jared também sussurrava. - Vou encontrar uma solução... ele não pode fazer isso comigo...

– Jared, pense na sua família...

– Eu cansei Jensen! Cansei de o meu pai me dizer o que devo e o que não devo fazer... até hoje eu aceitei por pura comodidade, mas eu não vou mais deixar ele se intrometer na minha vida. Eu não vou casar com a Danneel e acabou!

Jensen percebeu que Jared tremia um pouco e o abraçou.

– Calma, vai ficar tudo bem...

O loiro sabia de sua posição naquela casa. Ele não era nada, não era ninguém. Se o Sr. Padalecki resolvesse vendê-lo ou matá-lo, ele tinha poderes para isso e nem mesmo Jared poderia impedi-lo e após se despedirem demoradamente, Jensen foi para o quarto de hóspedes.

– Como ele está? – O loiro perguntou a Julie assim que entrou.

– Ele acordou por breves minutos e perguntou por você.

– Vou ficar ali no sofá, qualquer coisa me chame...

Jensen se recostou tentando descansar um pouco, mas sua mente não parava de pensar. Ele estava completamente apaixonado pelo moreno, mas não podia arrastá-lo para sua tragédia pessoal. Jensen decidiu que o melhor seria sair da vida de Jared de uma vez por todas e começou a traçar o seu plano. Assim que Misha melhorasse, ele fugiria, deixando seu dono e agora dono de seu coração para trás.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen não conseguiu dormir e passou o resto da noite ajudando Julie com Misha, que volta e meia despertava ainda se sentindo um pouco confuso ou reclamando de dores e o loiro também não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared e no que os esperava pelos próximos dias.

Jensen já havia decidido que assim que o amigo desse algum sinal de melhora, ele daria um jeito de ir embora. Sabia que não existia futuro para ele e seu dono e tinha medo que Jared cometesse uma loucura, arruinando com seu futuro e com sua vida.

Jensen havia se tornado um escravo. Não tinha mais família e provavelmente todos os seus amigos estavam mortos e nada poderia mudar isso, mas não queria ser o responsável pela ruína de Jared.

Jensen o amava e não queria carregar essa culpa. Sua decisão estava tomada e ele rezava para que Jared o entendesse e o perdoasse.

Jared também não conseguiu dormir, pensando em como escapar daquele casamento. O moreno possuía algumas terras, poderia viver tranquilamente com Jensen, mas sabia que a fúria de seu pai não os deixaria em paz e que ele os caçaria por todos os lugares, mas seu pior medo era que seu pai vendesse ou ferisse Jensen. Isso ele não poderia suportar. Fugir para a América era uma possibilidade, mas tudo tinha que sair perfeito.

Primeiro, começaria fazendo seu pai acreditar que ele estava disposto a se casar e depois bolaria um plano de fuga com Jensen.

Jared conhecia Danneel e sua família. Eram mesquinhos, arrogantes e insuportáveis e só de se imaginar cortejando aquela mulher, o moreno sentia náuseas, mas teria que fingir, pelo menos por um tempo, para que seu pai não desconfiasse de seus planos e quando estivessem longe dali, o moreno pensaria no resto. Jared tinha estudo e parecia que Jensen também não era um ignorante. Eles eram jovens e saudáveis e poderiam muito bem trabalhar para se sustentarem.

Padalecki suspirou, imaginando como seria sua vida ao lado do loiro e sorriu, se lembrando da sensação de ter Jensen em seus braços e percebeu que não conseguiria mais viver longe do loiro e somente essa possibilidade o fazia preferir a morte.

Jared precisava se levantar, se banhar e se arrumar, mas não queria chamar Jensen, pois sabia que o loiro provavelmente não deveria ter dormido nada por causa de Misha e chamou por outro escravo para lhe servir.

Jensen tomava seu café na cozinha, observando Speight, um loiro com uma cara esquisita e o escravo ainda estava tentando descobrir se o empregado que ficara no lugar de Misha, era mudo ou não.

"Sr. S... Spe..." Ruffus não conseguia dizer o nome do empregado, que entendeu que o escravo o estava chamando e o olhou com desdém. "O Sr. Padalecki quer seu café agora."

"O Sr. Padalecki já se levantou?" Jensen perguntou.

"Já sim e me pediu para preparar seu banho e levar seu café." O escravo respondeu.

"Pode deixar que eu levo Ruffus..." Jensen achou estranho Jared não ter lhe chamado.

"Mas ele pode..."

"Não vai te acontecer nada, pode ficar sossegado... eu falo com ele..." Jensen o tranqüilizou e se assustou quando ouviu a voz do novo empregado.

"Escravos petulantes..." Speight disse sem encará-los e Jensen desejou poder socá-lo ali mesmo e se entristeceu ao lembrar que quando Misha voltasse a trabalhar na cozinha, ele não estaria mais ali.

Jensen pegou a bandeja e se dirigiu ao quarto de Jared, batendo na porta, esperando a ordem para entrar e quando entrou, seus olhos brilharam e seu coração falhou uma batida.

Jared estava vestido impecavelmente. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, penteados para trás e quando o moreno viu Jensen, abriu um largo sorriso.

"Porque mandou Ruffus preparar seu café?" O escravo perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

"Não quis te incomodar..." Jared respondeu. "Sua noite deve ter sido difícil..."

Jensen apoiou a bandeja na mesa, olhando para seu dono que se ajeitava em frente ao espelho.

"Como ele está?" Padalecki perguntou depois de pegar a xícara de café e se aproximar do loiro.

"Está sentindo muitas dores, mas acho que vai se recuperar..." Jensen respondeu sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

"Já mandei providenciar os remédios e entregá-los diretamente para Julie assim que chegarem..." Jared se aproximou para beijar Jensen que se afastou.

"O que foi Jensen?"

"Não é nada, Jared... posso me retirar?" Jensen apontou para a porta.

"Porque está agindo assim?" Jared quis saber.

"Vou ver como Misha está..." O loiro ignorou a pergunta e se virou, mas quando ia abrir a porta ouviu a voz do moreno ecoar pelo quarto.

"Não mandei você sair escravo!"

Jensen olhou para Jared com raiva. Odiava quando ele usava seu poder de dono quando era contrariado.

Padalecki baixou a cabeça arrependido de ter falado assim com seu amor.

"Jensen me desculpa..." O moreno se aproximou e pegou no rosto do loiro. "Eu não agüento ver você me tratando assim... o que eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Você não fez nada, Jared..."

"Então porque recusa meus beijos?" Jared perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do rosto do escravo.

"Você não está vestido como alguém que não quer se casar. Ou mudou de idéia e resolveu aceitar sua futura esposa?" Jensen estava decidido a fugir e sabia que não tinha direito nenhum de ter ciúme de seu dono. O certo mesmo seria Jared se casar e isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas vê-lo todo arrumado, sabendo que aquilo era para outra pessoa o deixou arrasado.

"Está com ciúme?" Jared sorriu, se afastando um pouco. "É isso Jensen?"

"Com certeza sua noiva ficará impressionada..." O loiro baixou os olhos sem mais conseguir disfarçar o que estava sentindo.

"Jensen... lembra que eu disse que encontraria uma solução?" Jared se aproximou novamente. "Eu pensei muito depois que fui me deitar e bolei um..."

"Sr. Padalecki! A Srta. Harris está chegando e seu pai o chama imediatamente!" Jeffrey bateu na porta, interrompendo Jared.

"Depois conversamos, agora preciso receber a _minha noiva_." Jared piscou para o loiro, achando que ele tinha entendido seu sarcasmo, mas Jensen ficou confuso, se sentindo traído. "Vamos!"

Jensen e outros escravos seguiram Jared e seus pais até a entrada da casa. As duas carruagens da família Harris tinham acabado de chegar e quando Danneel desceu, o coração de Jensen disparou.

Danneel Harris era ruiva e tinha os traços perfeitos e delicados o que deixaria qualquer homem encantado. Jensen sabia que seu dono preferia homens, mas como ele já vira o moreno com uma prostituta, ele achou que não seria nenhum sacrifício para Jared cortejar ou mesmo se deitar com ela e isso o deixou ainda mais cego de ciúme.

"Srta. Harris..." O moreno se aproximou, se inclinando e beijando a mão da mulher.

"Sr. Padalecki..." A ruiva se derreteu e não percebeu os olhos faiscantes de Jensen sobre ela.

O loiro tentava se controlar e a cada segundo desejava que Misha melhorasse logo, pois qualquer que fosse a intenção de Jared, o loiro não queria estar ali para saber.

Após os cumprimentos entre as famílias, o Sr. Padalecki ordenou aos escravos que levassem toda a bagagem da família Harris para seus respectivos aposentos e Jensen os observou entrar na casa.

"Hey, me ajude aqui..." Jensen ouviu uma voz e se virou, vendo que o empregado da família estava se dirigindo a ele. "Prepare-se, pois eles trouxeram a casa toda!" O empregado sorriu, mas logo percebeu que aquele escravo loiro não estava para brincadeiras.

"Meu nome é Sheppard..." O homem se apresentou, mas Jensen continuou calado, ajudando a tirar as caixas e baús de dentro da carruagem.

O pai de Jared ordenou que fossem escolhidos três escravos para servirem a Danneel e seus pais e Beaver mandou Jensen mostrar a Sheppard onde eram as instalações para os empregados.

"Está aqui há muito tempo?" O moreno tentou puxar assunto.

"Não..." Jensen respondeu sem vontade.

"É escravo pessoal ou trabalha na cozinha?" Sheppard insistiu.

"Chegamos... fique a vontade..." Jensen disse com educação, mas visivelmente irritado e saiu.

"_Preciso encontrar um forma de me aproximar desse escravo delicioso..."_ Sheppard pensou enquanto observava Jensen se afastar.

Julie estava colocando compressas nas costelas de Misha, quando Jensen entrou no quarto.

"Como ele está?" O loiro perguntou se aproximando da cama, vendo que Misha dormia.

"Acordou um pouco e consegui fazer com que ele comesse algo..." Julie sorriu.

"Que bom..." O loiro sorriu fraco. Precisava bolar logo um plano de fuga.

"Você está bem?" A ruiva perguntou ao ver a expressão triste de Jensen.

"Sim... só estou cansado..." O loiro respondeu se sentando no sofá. "A noiva do Ja... Sr. Padalecki chegou com a família e parece que trouxeram a casa toda." Jensen repetiu as palavras de Sheppard.

"Noiva?" Julie perguntou fazendo uma careta. "Quem quer se casar com aquilo?"

Jensen deu de ombros, percebendo que Misha não havia comentado nada com a mulher sobre seu envolvimento com seu dono.

"Bom, tem gosto pra tudo e depois agradeça ao Padaporco pelos remédios por mim..." Julie se levantou e encarou o loiro. "Descanse um pouco, Jensen..."

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e se recostou no sofá, fechando os olhos e se lembrando da cena de Jared beijando a mão de Danneel e lutou contra aquele sentimento de ciúme que o invadia com força, pensando que logo estaria longe dali e Jared faria parte de seu passado.

Jensen acabou cochilando e se assustou quando Julie o cutucou o acordando.

"Jensen! O Sr. Padalecki está te chamando..."

O loiro se levantou e saiu rapidamente do quarto, indo na direção do aposento de Jared e depois de bater várias vezes na porta, foi informado que seu dono o chamava na sala de estar.

O loiro chegou a ampla sala e viu que Jared estava com Danneel que o olhou com desdém. "Me chamou... senhor?"

"Sim." Jared disfarçou um sorriso. "A Srta. Harris gostaria de conhecer a fazenda e eu quero que você e o Sheppard nos acompanhem..." Jared tinha a voz suave e Danneel o olhou com espanto. "Vá chamá-lo e nos encontre na entrada, por favor..."

"Sim... senhor..." Jensen respondeu e saiu. Sua vontade era de voar naquela mulher e esganá-la, gritando que Jared era seu, mas o loiro se controlou, se focando em seu plano. Iria embora e Jared seria todo dela. Para sempre.

Jared andava ao lado de Danneel e Jensen e Sheppard vinham logo atrás. O loiro não tirava os olhos da ruiva e de seu dono e tentava em vão, escutar sua conversa.

"Você costuma tratar seus escravos sempre assim, Jared?" Danneel perguntou.

"Assim como?" Jared quis saber.

"Com tanta educação e... carinho..."

"Jensen é meu escravo pessoal e eu não tenho motivos para destratá-lo." O moreno respondeu com frieza.

"Mas esses escravos são insolentes, petulantes e se nós não os colocarmos em seus devidos lugares, logo se rebelam e..."

"Não se preocupe com isso Srta. Harris... quando se rebelam, eles recebem o castigo merecido..." Jared riu, pensando no que a ruiva diria se soubesse que tipo de castigo ele dava em Jensen.

"Esse seu escravo... ele é muito esquisito..."

"Como?" Jared parou e a encarou.

"Não gostei dele." Danneel disse com a voz firme. "A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando nos casarmos é vendê-lo..."

"O que?" Jared riu alto. "O escravo é meu e não seu..."

"Mas você faria isso por mim, não faria?" Danneel se aproximou e colocou as mãos sobre o peito do moreno, fazendo Jensen ter que se controlar para não cometer uma loucura.

"Danneel, você terá seus escravos e eu tenho os meus..." Jared afastou suas mãos gentilmente. "E o Jensen não será vendido."

A ruiva olhou para trás fuzilando Jensen com o olhar. Ela não sabia por que, mas aquele loiro parecia ser uma ameaça, mas sem querer contrariar o noivo, Danneel resolveu concordar. Depois do casamento, tudo mudaria e seria do seu jeito e ela sorriu com esse pensamento.

O passeio ainda continuou por alguns minutos, quando a mulher se virou para Jared, dizendo que estava passando mal.

"O que você tem?" Jared perguntou.

"Mal estar... preciso descansar um pouco..." A ruiva disse com a voz fraca se aproximando de Jared e se escorando em seu corpo. "Estou um pouco tonta também..."

"Quer que chame o médico?" Jared perguntou irritado pensando que seu pai devia estar louco quando pensou que ele se casaria com aquela mulher, que não podia dar dois passos e já estava passando mal.

"Não é necessário... só preciso me sentar um pouco..." Danneel pediu.

Jared a levou até um banco que tinha embaixo de uma árvore e se sentaram. O moreno olhou na direção de Jensen, mas o loiro estava de costas.

Jared tinha certeza de que seu plano daria certo. Se ele fingisse que estava cortejando Danneel e concordando com o casamento, ninguém desconfiaria que ele estava planejando fugir com Jensen.

"Jared?" A ruiva o chamou.

"Sim?" O moreno se virou para ela.

"Pode pedir ao seu escravo e ao Sheppard para trazerem algo para nós bebermos?"

"Porque não voltamos para a casa?" Jared propôs.

"Está tão bom aqui com você..." A mulher chegou mais perto e passou o braço por dentro do braço de Jared. "Mas eu estou morrendo de sede..."

Jared fechou os olhos por um breve momento. Queria sair correndo dali e se trancar em seu quarto, de preferência na companhia de Jensen, mas não podia por tudo a perder.

"Jensen!" O moreno o chamou.

"Senhor?" Jensen se aproximou e sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver Danneel de braço dado com o seu dono.

"Vá até a casa com Sheppard e traga algo para a Srta. Harris beber..."

Jensen não respondeu e se retirou, chamando o empregado para acompanhá-lo.

"Que insolente!" Danneel disse assim que Jensen se afastou. "Tem que castigá-lo Jared."

"Danneel, por favor... eu sei lidar com os meus escravos..." O moreno já estava perdendo a paciência.

"E além de insolente ele é imundo... eles não tomam banho aqui?"

Jared se levantou de repente e respirou fundo. Não podia maltratar a noiva logo no primeiro dia, mas não sabia até quando agüentaria ouvir Danneel insultando Jensen.

"Depois de descansar quer conhecer o lago?" Jared reuniu forças e perguntou com delicadeza.

"Claro..." Danneel abriu um largo sorriso.

Jensen estava bufando. Além de ter que ver _seu_ Jared cortejando aquela mulher ainda tinha que servi-la. Sheppard tentou puxar assunto novamente quando voltavam a casa.

"A Srta. Harris é uma mulher de sorte... seu dono é um homem muito bonito... mas você é mais..."

O loiro revirou os olhos. Não estava a fim de conversinha com aquele homem e muito menos de levar cantadas baratas dele.

"Não quero conversar e não estou interessado..." O loiro disse querendo dar um ponto final a conversa, mas Sheppard continuou.

"Se eu tivesse um escravo como você a minha disposição eu..."

"Chega!" Jensen explodiu. "Se continuar vai ficar sem os dentes, estamos entendidos?"

O empregado fez que sim com a cabeça e quando Jensen se afastou, o empregado pensou suspirando.

"_Acho que estou apaixonado..."_

A tarde se arrastou para Jared, tendo que fingir que se interessava por Danneel, quando sua vontade era de bater nela cada vez que ela abria a boca e após a acompanhar até seus aposentos e se despedirem, o moreno finalmente foi para seu quarto, ordenando que Jensen o acompanhasse. Assim que fecharam a porta, Jared agarrou Jensen e o beijou com paixão. O loiro tentou se afastar, mas Jared o abraçava com força.

"Jensen, não está com saudade de mim?" Jared perguntou percebendo o que o loiro fazia.

"Jared... eu... decidi que assim que o Misha melhorar, eu vou embora." Jensen disse sem convicção.

"O que?" Jared se afastou. "Por quê?"

"Vai ser melhor assim e..." O loiro não conseguia encarar Jared.

"Você vai fugir?" O moreno perguntou. "É isso Jensen?"

Seus olhos se encontraram.

"Será melhor assim... não estrague sua vida por mim... a Danneel será uma boa esposa para você e..."

Jared começou a andar pelo quarto, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

"Você não entende... não é?" Jared parou e encarou o loiro. "Não consegue entender que..." O moreno suspirou. "Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é por nós..."

"Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo você com sua esposa!"

"Jensen..."

"Vai casar com ela pra não contrariar seu pai e vai me manter como seu amante? Esse é o seu plano?" Jensen perguntou com tristeza no olhar.

"Eu nunca faria isso..."

"Você a cortejou a tarde toda, Jared... eu vi!"

"Cala a boca Jensen!" Jared gritou. "Cala a boca e me escuta!"

"Não Jared..." Jensen não queria ouvir mais nada e se virou para sair do quarto.

"Eu te amo..." Jared disse segurando no braço do loiro que parou e se virou encarando o moreno. "Eu te amo, Jensen..."

"Eu..."

"Eu estou fingindo que estou cortejando a Danneel, para que ninguém desconfie do meu plano..." O moreno se aproximou mais de Jensen que não sabia o que dizer. "E o meu plano só inclui você..."

"Mas ontem você disse que..."

"Eu pensei durante a noite, mas não tive ainda a oportunidade de te contar... nós vamos fugir para a América, Jensen... mas para que dê certo, eu preciso fingir até lá, para que meu pai não desconfie de nada entendeu?"

Jensen baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

"Não fuja de mim... por favor..." Jared pediu.

"Eu não quero que estrague sua vida por minha causa, Jared..." Jensen repetiu e o moreno segurou novamente o rosto do escravo.

"Acho que você ainda não entendeu, por isso vou repetir bem devagar... eu te amo, Jensen... quero começar uma nova vida com você..."

O loiro abraçou seu dono com força, sentindo seu coração disparar.

"Me desculpa... eu pensei que tivesse mudado de idéia e..."

"Nunca..."

"Eu também te amo..." O escravo sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Jared abriu um imenso sorriso. Jensen também o amava e nada os impediria de ficarem juntos.

Padalecki tinha que jantar com Danneel, mas combinou com seu amor, que passariam a noite juntos e depois de trocarem juras de amor e beijos apaixonados, Jensen voltou para o quarto de Misha, que estava acordado.

"Misha!" O loiro se aproximou da cama. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Parece que a cavalaria passou por cima de mim, mas estou bem..." O moreno tinha a voz fraca.

"Quer que eu traga algo para você comer?" Jensen perguntou.

"A Julie foi buscar... e falando nisso, quem está no meu lugar na cozinha?" O moreno quis saber.

"Um loiro metido chamado Speight... insuportável..." Jensen disse fazendo uma careta. "O engraçado é que eu pensei que ele fosse mudo, porque lhe dei bom dia e ele não respondeu... outros escravos e empregados falaram com ele e nada..."

"E ele é mudo mesmo?" Misha arregalou os olhos.

"Não... acabou falando, mas só abriu a boca para insultar as pessoas..."

Misha riu e percebendo que Jensen estava feliz perguntou com ar preocupado.

"E você e o Sr. Padalecki?"

"Misha, ele se arrepende tanto de ter..."

"Eu sei... a Julie já me contou que ele foi pessoalmente buscar o médico, permitiu que eu ficasse aqui até me recuperar e mandou fazer os meus remédios, mas estou falando de outra coisa..." Misha explicou.

"Misha, nós nos amamos e vamos..."

Julie entrou no quarto com a refeição e Misha lançou um olhar para Jensen, indicando que conversariam mais tarde sobre isso.

O loiro entendeu, mudando de assunto rapidamente e pensando no quanto sentiria falta deles e principalmente de Misha.

O loiro jantou e foi procurar saber se Jared já havia se recolhido, mas ao chegar ao corredor, ouviu a risada do moreno e de Danneel. Jensen se escondeu e os ficou observando.

A ruiva de derretia toda, falando, rindo e se aproximando cada vez mais do moreno, que não a repelia.

Mesmo sabendo que Jared fingia, o loiro não conseguia evitar sentir ciúmes e controlou seu impulso de avançar na mulher, mas quando ela agarrou Jared pelo pescoço e lhe beijou na boca, o loiro saiu do seu "esconderijo", derrubando um vaso de flores que tinha em cima de uma mesinha os assustando.

"Me desculpe... senhor..." Jensen baixou a cabeça, controlando o riso.

Danneel encarou o escravo com raiva.

"Seu escravo imundo! Quer me matar de susto?" A ruiva vociferou.

"Não fale assim com ele!..." Jared a repreendeu. "Não vou admitir que o insulte... Jensen, pode ir, se eu precisar de _seus serviços_ o chamarei."

Jensen se retirou, sabendo que _seus serviços_ seriam solicitados em breve.

Danneel não gostou do jeito que Jared falou com ela na presença do escravo.

"Jared... não pode tratar essa gente assim... ele é um escravo... é pior que um animal!"

"Não Danneel, pior que um animal é gente que não tem educação... boa noite!"

O moreno deu as costas para a ruiva e se dirigiu até o seu quarto.

Danneel espumava de ódio enquanto pensava no porque Jared tratava aquele escravo diferente.

"_Tem algo entre esses dois e eu vou descobrir o que é..."_

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Olá seus lindos! Obrigada pelos reviews! Vcs são o máximo!**_

_**A Lemon foi escrita pela linda Pérola que betou o cap. também. Obrigada flor!**_

_**Espero q gostem!**_

_**BJS! XD**_

Jensen fingiu que voltou para a cozinha, mas esperou até que Danneel entrasse em seu aposento e correu para o quarto de Jared, entrando sem bater na porta e a trancando em seguida.

- Jensen. – O moreno se aproximou do loiro, assim que o viu no quarto. – Me desculpe por aquela insuportáv...

Jared não conseguiu continuar, pois seus lábios foram atacados furiosamente pelos de Jensen.

- Jensen... – O moreno gemeu, quando finalmente o loiro o deixou respirar.

- Vou te beijar até arrancar o gosto do beijo dela dos seus lábios! – O escravo disse com os olhos escuros pelo ciúme, voltando a beijar seu dono com furor.

Jared interrompeu o beijo se afastando, rindo de um jeito bem safado. Começou a tirar sua roupa lentamente, sem desviar os olhos do loiro que começou a fazer o mesmo. A cada peça tirada, eles sorriam e molhavam os lábios. Quando ficaram totalmente nus, se aproximaram devagar, sem pressa, com os olhos cheios de expectativa.

- Você é lindo sabia? – O moreno passou as mãos pelo rosto de Jensen, o beijando suavemente em seguida.

Jensen estava muito excitado e gemeu na boca do moreno, quando sentiu a ereção dele encostar-se à sua, fazendo Jared sorrir. Padalecki aproximou sua boca no ouvido de seu escravo e pediu com a voz rouca.

- Jensen, hoje eu quero...

- Eu também. – Jensen respondeu entendendo o que seu dono queria.

- Eu te amo. – O moreno encarou novamente Jensen. – Nunca se esqueça disso. O que eu estou fazendo com a Danneel é só porque...

- Shii... eu já entendi. – Jensen interrompeu. – Eu te amo também e confio em você. Meu senhor.

Jared estremeceu com aquelas duas últimas palavras e teve certeza que se Jensen as repetisse, gozaria ali mesmo.

- Vai me obedecer e fazer tudo o que eu mandar, escravo? – Jared entrou na brincadeira.

- Claro senhor. – Jensen riu e pegou a mão do moreno o levando até a cama. – Você é meu dono, Jared. Não só do meu corpo, mas também do meu coração.

- Eu não consigo mais viver longe de você. – Jared se deitou em cima do loiro e começou a beijar e morder seu pescoço. – Não consigo.

Jensen gemia baixinho enquanto sentia a boca e a língua de Padalecki percorrerem seu corpo; beijando, chupando, lambendo e mordendo.

Jared queria proporcionar prazer a seu amor e sabia exatamente como fazer isso. O moreno lambia e mordiscava os mamilos de Jensen, se deliciando com as sensações que provocava no loiro, que gemia e se contorcia. Jared foi descendo sem desgrudar a boca do corpo do escravo, chegando à conclusão que já estava completamente viciado no gosto e cheiro de Jensen. Quando chegou na ereção do loiro, Jared a admirou.

- Você é mesmo lindo Jensen, e eu quero provar cada pedaço seu. – Padalecki disse antes de segurar o membro do loiro e passear com sua língua por toda a extensão, fazendo-o arquear as costas e gemer. Jared sorriu. Os gemidos de Jensen eram música para seus ouvidos, e ele queria ouvir Jensen gemer ainda mais alto.

Padalecki passou a chupar apenas a cabeça, fazendo barulho com a boca, querendo provocar ainda mais seu escravo. Jensen levantou a cabeça, apreciando a visão de Jared lhe chupando e quando o moreno abocanhou tudo de uma vez só, Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto.

Jared chupava com vontade, enquanto acariciava as bolas do loiro, o levando à loucura. Jensen agarrou os cabelos do moreno com as mãos, tentando aumentar o ritmo, mas Jared as afastou.

- Hoje sou eu quem manda aqui, esqueceu? – Jared parou de chupar o membro de Jensen, perguntando com malícia na voz. Como resposta, recebeu um sorrisinho de canto.

Padalecki voltou a chupar Jensen com vontade, ao mesmo tempo em que abria suas pernas buscando sua entrada.

Jensen queria gritar, mas não podia. Jared o chupava com maestria e passou também a massagear o buraco do loiro bem de leve, e ele teve vontade de pedir para que Jared parasse com aquela tortura e enfiasse logo os dedos. Mas teve vergonha.

O moreno, parecendo que estava lendo os pensamentos dele começou a torturá-lo. Queria o excitar ainda mais, até que ele implorasse para ser penetrado.

Jared parou e afastou ainda mais as pernas de Jensen, que gemeu fechando os olhos, quando Jared lambeu seus testículos firmes. O loiro achou que seu dono continuaria o chupando, mas Jared tinha planos de fazer o escravo experimentar outras sensações.

- Eu não estava brincando quando disse que queria provar cada pedaço seu.

Jensen não teve tempo de pensar no que Jared queria dizer com isso, porque logo sentiu a língua dele o contornando onde queria ser penetrado, e com um gemido estrangulado, abriu ainda mais as pernas para receber a carícia.

Jared estava preparando Jensen para recebê-lo de uma forma totalmente nova e deliciosa. O loiro segurou novamente nos cabelos do moreno, o incentivando com delicadeza, gemendo com os olhos fechados.

Jensen sentiu-se umedecer por dentro quando a língua de seu dono o penetrou o mais fundo que pôde alcançar, para em seguida voltar a brincar com o dedo que o loiro tanto queria dentro de seu buraco úmido.

- Está gostoso assim? – Jared perguntou, colocando apenas a pontinha do dedo em sua abertura rosa e delicada.

Jensen balançava a cabeça que sim, entre os gemidos, tentando acelerar o processo e se afundar naquele dedo comprido que o provocava. Jared então lhe deu o que ele queria e afundou suavemente seu dedo para dentro do loiro. Ao ouvir Jensen gemer alto e ver seu rosto corado de prazer, Jared passou a movimentá-lo, explorando-o por dentro.

O moreno facilmente juntou outro dedo, brincando com ambos dentro do escravo, sentindo-o, achando o ponto que o fazia gritar de prazer e arfar. Para Jensen pouco lhe importava estar tão exposto, com as pernas totalmente escancaradas, mostrando-se àquele que amava. A vergonha havia passado e o loiro só queria aproveitar aquele momento.

Jensen quase gozou quando Jared passou a manipular seu pênis com a outra mão ao mesmo tempo em que lhe enfiava os dedos com vontade. Sua respiração acelerou ainda mais, até que seu dono resolveu parar, recebendo um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu te quero inteiro. – O moreno disse e o beijou, enquanto encaixava as pernas do loiro em sua cintura. Jared o segurou pelas nádegas, apertando-as e iniciou a penetração, lentamente.

Sentiu as vistas escurecerem de prazer quando Jensen empurrou seu quadril de encontro ao dele, engolindo seu pênis de uma só vez. Ambos gemeram alto ao mesmo tempo e Jensen passou os braços pelo pescoço de Jared, que começou a se movimentar com carinho.

- Eu quero mais forte, Jared! - Pediu Jensen.

Jared aumentou o ritmo, investindo para dentro do loiro com força.

- Mais forte. Mais forte!

Jared sorriu e deu então uma estocada que atingiu Jensen bem fundo, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto de prazer.

- Assim... - Sussurrou. - Hum, assim!

Jared então saiu de dentro dele para entrar novamente de uma só vez, repetindo o movimento.

- Gosta disso? Gosta? – Jared estocou fundo mais uma vez.

- Hum... Gosto... Hum! - Gemeu Jensen novamente.

Jared então segurou as pernas do loiro, mantendo-as abertas para que tivesse visão e acesso perfeitos. Passou a se movimentar quase de forma selvagem, como Jensen queria.

Escorregava facilmente para dentro do loiro, passando a estocá-lo até sentir seus testículos baterem nas nádegas macias dele, molhando-o com seu suor. Padalecki investiu bem fundo mais uma, duas, três, dezenas de vezes, até perceber que Jensen gozaria apenas com a penetração, já que mal conseguia concentrar-se em manipular o próprio pênis, que estava extremamente duro.

Jared então passou a fazer isso por ele, até que o loiro derramou na mão do moreno o prazer que ele não pôde mais segurar e não demorou muito para Jensen sentir-se inundado com o gozo de Jared.

Após se recuperarem do orgasmo intenso, Jared se deitou ao lado do loiro, o abraçando forte, observando Jensen, que estava ofegante e com os olhos fechados.

- Eu quero fazer isso todos os dias. – O moreno disse tentando normalizar a respiração e o loiro riu.

- É mesmo?

- Quero te amar todos os dias. – Jared deu um selinho no escravo. – Dorme aqui comigo hoje?

- Jared, alguém pode...

- A porta está trancada e a gente acorda antes do amanhecer. Ninguém vai ver. Por favor! – O moreno fez aquele olhar de cachorrinho.

- E quem resiste, com você pedindo assim? – Jensen rolou para cima do seu amor o beijando. – Mas eu não vou te deixar dormir.

- Isso é uma promessa? – Jared sorriu.

Jensen sorriu de volta e puxou Jared para mais um beijo dos muitos que ainda trocariam naquela noite.

Danneel entrou em seu quarto bufando. "_Aquele escravo maldito me paga!"_Pensou com raiva. A ruiva estava muito desconfiada do tratamento que Jared dava ao escravo. Já tinha ouvido boatos sobre a fama de Padalecki gostar de homens também, mas Danneel achava que isso acontecia por que ele ainda não havia encontrado a mulher certa. A ruiva tinha certeza de que quando se deitasse com Jared, arrancaria aquela _doença_ dele.

Pensou no que faria para poder descobrir se Jared tinha algo a mais com aquele escravo, e somente pensar que existia essa possibilidade, já lhe dava ânsia.

Danneel sabia que a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la, e em quem poderia confiar para essa tarefa era Sheppard. Saiu de seu quarto rumo a ala dos empregados.

- Sheppard! – Danneel bateu na porta, chamando por Mark.

- Um instante! - O empregado respondeu, demorando um pouco para abri-la.

- Não me interessa o que está fazendo e nem com quem. Só venha até meu quarto imediatamente! – Danneel sussurrou e lhe virou as costas.

Sheppard bufou e se virou para o homem que estava com ele dentro do quarto.

- A megera precisa de mim, mas não vou me demorar. – Sheppard disse enquanto se vestia, e Jeffrey sorriu.

- Vou te esperar...

- Que sorte do Sr. Padalecki. – Sheppard sussurrou ao ouvir a desconfiança de Danneel.

- Concentre-se! – A ruiva disse irritada.

- Desculpe, Srta. Harris. – Mark controlou o riso. – Mas o que quer exatamente que eu faça?

- Tente descobrir de alguma forma! Fale com os outros empregados, com os escravos ou jogue seu charme pra cima do escravo dele. Não interessa como, apenas descubra alguma coisa! – Danneel estava um tanto descontrolada. – Eu não posso sair por aí perguntando, mas você pode!

- Tudo bem, Srta. Harris, amanhã mesmo começarei a procurar por alguma pista ou evidência que confirme que o Sr. Padalecki e seu escravo mantêm um tórrid... – Danneel o fuzilou e Sheppard tossiu. – Alguma ligação que não seja somente de dono e escravo.

- Não estou pra gracinhas, Mark!

- Me perdoe. – Sheppard baixou a cabeça.

- E não estrague tudo! Deixe essa sua _coisa_ de lado, pelo menos por um dia! – Danneel se referia a homossexualidade do empregado.

- Pode deixar Srta. Harris.

- Agora me deixe. Preciso descansar.

- Boa noite e com licença. – Mark saiu do aposento um pouco irritado. "_Bruxa!_" Sheppard pensou antes de seguir para seu quarto.

Jared acordou extremamente bem humorado, após a noite de amor com seu escravo. Jensen já havia ido embora, mas seu cheiro ainda ficara nos lençóis do moreno. Padalecki já ia mandar chamá-lo quando alguém bateu na porta, entrando em seguida.

- Bom dia. – Jensen trazia uma bandeja em suas mãos e um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia. – Jared respondeu e sorriu também. - Traga a bandeja aqui. – O moreno pediu ao ver que Jensen colocaria a bandeja em cima da mesa.

- Quer comer na cama hoje? – Jensen se aproximou colocando o café da manhã em cima da cama próximo ao moreno.

- Quero! – Jared agarrou Jensen pelo pescoço e o puxou para a cama. – E quero agora! – O moreno sorria e beijava Jensen que correspondia ao beijo com urgência.

- A noite não foi suficiente? – O loiro perguntou interrompendo o beijo.

- Uma vida não será suficiente. – Jared respondeu encarando o loiro que passou a mão pelo rosto de seu dono.

- Eu te amo, Jared.

O moreno sorriu se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- Toma café aqui comigo?

- Mas Jared...

- Mas Jared nada. – O moreno pegou uma uva e colocou na boca de Jensen. – Se você fizer isso de novo, eu não respondo por mim.

- Fazer o quê? – O loiro riu.

- Isso... – Jared pôs outra uva na boca do loiro, que a pegou de um jeito extremamente sexy e o fato de Jensen fazer aquilo de forma natural deixou Jared excitado. – Eu te avisei...

Padalecki se colocou em cima do loiro o prendendo com os braços para cima e roçando seu corpo no corpo de Jensen que começou a gemer logo em seguida.

Danneel acordou mais irritada do que o normal. Tinha que afastar Jensen de Jared de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que Sheppard não descobrisse nada, daria um jeito de tirar aquele escravo dali. Não tinha gostado dele, e algo dizia que ele traria problemas.

A ruiva queria resolver aquilo antes do casamento, sem levantar suspeitas. Se Padalecki descobrisse suas intenções, poderia acabar com o noivado, e isso ela não aceitaria de jeito nenhum. Nunca perderia algo para um escravo. Muito menos Jared.

Sheppard levantou se sentindo dolorido. Jeffrey tinha acabado com ele, mas tinha valido cada segundo. Mark queria mesmo era se deitar com certo escravo loiro, mas tinha que descobrir primeiro se Jensen estava de caso com Jared. Depois daria um jeito de levar o loiro pra cama. Se ele se deitava com outro homem, por que não se deitaria com ele? Sheppard sorriu e foi tomar café.

Ao entrar na cozinha, o empregado perguntou a Ruffus.

- Onde está o Jensen, escravo do Sr. Padalecki?

- Foi levar o café da manhã para o seu dono, por quê? – Ruffus perguntou.

- Por nada... – Mark saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu ao quarto da Srta. Harris. Mas no meio do caminho deu de cara com Jensen, saindo do quarto de Jared. Estava suado, descabelado e com marcas vermelhas no pescoço. "_Um verdadeiro Deus Grego_." Pensou Mark boquiaberto.

- Bom dia. – Jensen o cumprimentou rapidamente.

- Bom... dia. – Sheppard acompanhou o loiro até ele sumir de sua vista e foi correndo ao aposento de Danneel.

- Bom dia Srta. Harris. – Mark sorriu e começou a falar assim que entrou no quarto. – Não vai acreditar quem eu acabei de ver saindo do quarto do Sr. Padalecki todo suado, descabelado e com cara de que acabou de fazer uma bela de uma sacanagem.

- Sheppard! – Danneel gritou. Apesar de confiar em Mark, não gostava de dar intimidade aos empregados.

- Me perdoe, mas o Jensen estava com um jeito de que tinha acabado de... de...

- Eu já entendi, Mark! Obrigado pela informação. – Danneel disse calmamente, mas por dentro tremia de ódio. Ia acabar com aquela sem vergonhice de uma vez por todas.

J²

Jared tinha combinado de se encontrar com a Srta. Harris após o café da manhã. Chegando ao jardim, o moreno ainda sorria se lembrando de como o seu desjejum havia sido delicioso.

- Bom dia, Jared. – A ruiva o cumprimentou assim que viu o moreno.

- Bom dia Srta. Harris. – Jared se curvou beijando a mão da mulher. – Gostaria de caminhar pela propriedade ou...

- Gostaria de conversar a sós com você, se for possível. – Danneel disse olhando na direção de Jensen e Sheppard que se encontravam próximos a eles.

- Aconteceu algo? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Não. – A voz da ruiva falhou. – Só não queria ter ninguém conosco durante a conversa.

- E se você precisar de algo? – Jared insistiu, pois não queria que Jensen ficasse chateado com ele, e muito menos ficar sozinho com aquela mulher.

- Jared, por favor... – Danneel se aproximou do moreno e Jared, percebendo que ela não desistiria daquela ideia, se deu por vencido.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno suspirou e após dispensar Sheppard e Jensen, que lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação, Jared se juntou a ruiva novamente para o passeio.

Enquanto caminhavam, Jared e Danneel conversavam sobre amenidades e em certo momento ela parou, encarando-o.

- Jared, desde quando você se relaciona intimamente com seu escravo?

- O quê? – Jared perguntou surpreso. – De onde você tirou isso?

Danneel se aproximou mais do moreno com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Jared, eu sei. Todo mundo sabe.

- Você e todo mundo enlouqueceram de vez! – O moreno se afastou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Jared... – A voz calma de Danneel o estava irritando profundamente. – Eu sei o quanto esse casamento é importante para sua família e prometo não fazer um escândalo levando isso ao conhecimento do seu pai, se você vender o Jensen imediatamente.

Jared ficou possesso com aquelas ameaças, pois sabia que um escândalo de Danneel naquele momento poderia colocar seus planos de fuga em risco. Sem saída, assumiu o risco em confessar seu envolvimento com Jensen. Ela já sabia a verdade, e negar só poderia piorar as coisas. Tinha que ser mais esperto para driblar aquela mulher.

- Podemos entrar em um acordo. – Jared tentava manter a voz calma, mas a sua vontade era de esganar a ruiva. – Você não diz nada, e eu vendo Jensen assim que nos casarmos. Meu pai faria perguntas se eu resolvesse vende-lo, do nada. Isso levantaria suspeitas. Não seria bom nem pra nós, nem para o casamento.

Danneel pensou por alguns minutos e mesmo não gostando da idéia de ter que esperar o casamento para ver Jensen fora da fazenda e da vida deles, resolveu concordar.

- Posso aceitar isso se você prometer que não se deitará mais com ele.

Jared fechou os punhos e respirou fundo.

- Aceito. – O moreno mentiu angustiado. Amar Jensen tinha se tornado uma necessidade tão vital quanto respirar.

Padalecki ficou pensativo durante todo o resto do passeio. Como Danneel descobrira seu envolvimento com o escravo? Mas no fundo, o moreno sabia que volta e meia, Jensen e ele se descuidavam. A única coisa que fazia Jared conseguir se controlar após a chegada de sua noiva era o fato dele saber que bem antes do casamento, seu amor e ele estariam bem longe dali.

_Continua..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Olá, mais um cap. fresquinho para meus leitores lindos! Obrigado pelos reviews! **_

_**Obrigado Pérola por ter betado esse cap. e por toda a sua ajuda! *-***_

_**Espero q gostem!**_

_**Beijão!**_

_**XD**_

Mesmo a contragosto, Jensen voltou para casa, andando rápido para evitar as gracinhas de Sheppard e foi direto ao quarto onde Misha estava. Bateu na porta e entrou, sorrindo ao ver que o amigo estava com uma aparência boa.

- Quando vou poder sair desse quarto? – O moreno perguntou assim que viu Jensen.

- Você mal se recuperou Misha! – O loiro respondeu e se aproximou da cama.

- Não agüento mais ficar aqui deitado sem fazer nada. – Misha reclamou. – E esse tal de Speight, que aposto que foi recomendado pelo Beaver, não deve estar cuidando da cozinha direito.

- Igual a você não está mesmo... – Jensen disse e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Só mais alguns dias e poderá voltar.

Misha bufou.

- E você como está?

- Estou bem. – Jensen baixou o olhar e sorriu.

- E a noiva do Sr. Padalecki? – Misha perguntou. – A Julie me contou que ela está aqui com os pais.

Jensen deu de ombros.

- Pelo pouco que pude perceber, ela parece ser uma ótima pessoa e com certeza será uma esposa...

- Jensen! – Misha gritou. – Você não sabe mentir! – O moreno soltou uma gargalhada e depois fez uma cara de dor, colocando a mão nas costelas. – Ai!

- Que foi? – O loiro perguntou preocupado.

- Uma pontada, mas já passou... – Misha respondeu e voltou a encarar o amigo. – Então, ele vai se casar... Como está lidando com isso?

Jensen sabia que não podia mentir para Misha e resolveu contar o que ele e Jared estavam planejando.

- O Jared e eu vamos fugir antes do casamento.

- O quê? – Misha arregalou os olhos. – Vocês enlouqueceram de vez?

- E vamos precisar da sua ajuda. – Jensen completou.

- Jensen... – Collins fez uma pausa. – É isso mesmo que você quer?

- Eu o amo Misha. – Jensen suspirou. – E ele me ama também.

- Eu perguntei se é isso que você quer.

- É! É isso que eu quero. – Jensen respondeu com a voz firme e Misha fechou os olhos, ficando pensativo por alguns minutos.

- Mesmo achando que isso tudo é uma insanidade, e _desaprovando_ totalmente, vou ajudá-los. Mas faço por você e não por ele. – Misha completou.

- Eu sei... – Jensen sorriu e abraçou o amigo que deu outro gemido de dor. – Viu como não tem condições de voltar à cozinha?

Misha revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei! Mas avise a esse Speight que se quando eu voltar, a minha cozinha não estiver do jeito que eu deixei, ele vai se ver comigo.

- Eu aviso! – Jensen riu.

– Sentirei sua falta. – Misha disse baixo, desviando os olhos de Jensen.

- Eu também sentirei muito a sua falta, Misha. – O loiro disse encarando o amigo.

* * *

><p>Jared estava puto da vida. Sua vontade era de arrancar a língua de Danneel para que ela parasse de tagarelar em seus ouvidos, mas tinha que aparentar estar apreciando a companhia dela. Quando decidiram voltar para casa, Jared disse que iria ver seus cachorros, convidando-a a acompanhá-lo.<p>

- Credo. Odeio cachorros. – A ruiva fez uma careta. – Eles são tão... Tão...

- Adoráveis? – Jared riu.

- Nojentos!

Quando estavam se aproximando da parte de trás da casa, Jared avistou Jeffrey perto do canil e gritou.

- Jeffrey! Solte o Harley e a Sadie!

- Não, Jared! – Danneel deu um passo para trás.

- Não se preocupe, eles são super mansos.

Jeffrey abriu a porta do canil e os dois cachorros correram em direção ao seu dono, pulando nele, derrubando-o no chão.

O moreno ria alto e se divertia, enquanto os animais o lambiam.

- Que nojo! – Danneel se virou, indo em direção a casa.

- Pois saiba que eu prefiro muito mais a companhia deles a sua! – Jared disse quando a ruiva se afastou e continuou brincando e acarinhando seus cachorros.

- Sr. Padalecki! – Beaver o chamou. – Seu pai o chama.

- Já vou vê-lo, Beaver. Obrigado. – Jared respondeu e perguntou ao empregado. – Onde está Jensen?

- Não o vi senhor.

Jared se levantou e depois de se despedir de Harley e Sadie, entrou em casa, indo ao encontro de seu pai.

* * *

><p>Padalecki abriu a porta do escritório de Gerald, vendo que o pai examinava vários papéis.<p>

- Pai? Mandou me chamar?

- Sim meu filho. Entre, por favor.

Jared fechou a porta e sentou em frente ao seu genitor, que tinha o semblante sério.

- Como estão as coisas com a Srta. Harris? – Gerald apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e encarou o filho.

- Estão indo bem... – Jared mentiu.

- Que bom... – O Sr. Padalecki suspirou. – Estou pensando em marcar a data do casamento hoje à noite, durante o jantar. Que tal daqui a duas semanas?

- Duas semanas? – Jared praticamente gritou.

- Algum problema?

- Por que a pressa? – Jared perguntou.

- Por que esperar? – Gerald devolveu. – Se vocês estão se dando bem, não há motivos para esperar mais tempo. O Sr. Harris...

- Pai, eu...

- O que, Jared? – Gerald interrompeu.

- Eu prefiro esperar mais um pouco. Porque não marcamos para daqui a um mês, pelo menos?

- O que está aprontando Jared?

- Como assim?

- Eu te conheço! Você está aprontando alguma! – Gerald gritou.

- Não estou aprontando nada, pai! Só achei que poderíamos estender um pouco mais o noivado!

- Está querendo ganhar tempo pra quê? – Gerald se levantou e o moreno arregalou os olhos. Seu pai o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

- Pai, o senhor sabe que eu não queria me casar, estou fazendo isso por...

- Por mim? – O Sr. Padalecki riu. – Não está fazendo isso por mim, Jared! – Gerald voltou a se sentar. – Está fazendo isso pela família inteira.

- Como assim?

Gerald suspirou e entregou os papéis que estava examinando para o filho.

- Dê uma olhada nisso.

Jared pegou os papéis e começou a analisá-los.

- De quem são essas dívidas? – O moreno perguntou inocentemente ao pai.

- Nossas!

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Você vive no mundo da lua, Jared? São tempos difíceis! A cidade cresceu demais e temos concorrentes em todos os lugares. – Gerald se recostou na cadeira.

- Podemos vender nossas terras para saldar essas dívidas! – Disse Jared.

- Já tentei. Mas ninguém está comprando terras por essa bandas.

- E os escravos comprados recentemente? E aquelas terras em Leeds que o senhor queria que eu comprasse? Se estamos falidos, então por quê está gastando tanto dinheiro?

- Não estamos falidos... _Ainda_. – Gerald interrompeu e enfatizou a última palavra.

- Então está contando com o dote da Danneel? Por isso o senhor quer que eu me case?

- Não é nenhum sacrifício, Jared. Ela é uma moça muito bonita e educada. Você tirou a sorte grande.

Jared ficou pensativo. Como que em um momento eles eram a família mais rica da cidade e agora dependiam de um casamento para não irem à falência? Talvez se fosse mais interessado nos negócios da família, saberia como isso aconteceu.

- Jared, sua mãe nem sonha com a nossa situação e eu quero que continue assim.

Na verdade eles não estavam nem perto da falência, mas o Sr. Padalecki gostava de luxo e conforto. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de não fechar aquele "negócio" com a família Harris, que era garantia de lucro.

Jared sabia que sua mãe não concordava com aquele casamento. Ela queria que o filho fosse feliz. Mas será que Sharon mudaria a opinião se soubesse que a situação financeira da família Padalecki dependia daquilo?

- Tudo bem, pai. Serei discreto, pode deixar.

Ainda conversaram por um tempo, acertando detalhes do anúncio da data. Quando Jared saiu do escritório, estava sem rumo. E pra piorar ainda deu de cara com Danneel e sua mãe.

- Sra. Harris. – Jared se inclinou e beijou a mão de sua futura sogra e depois fez o mesmo com sua noiva.

- Estamos com vontade de ir até a cidade antes do almoço. Quer nos acompanhar? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Me perdoe Danneel, mas estou tratando de negócios com meu pai e não será possível agora. – Jared disse com a voz tranquila tentando disfarçar sua angústia. – Mas posso mandar dois escravos para as acompanharem se quiserem.

- Não precisa! – A Sra. Harris sorriu. – Sheppard nos acompanhará.

- Então, com licença e bom passeio. – Jared se despediu e foi procurar por Jensen.

O moreno foi até a cozinha e encontrou Jeffrey, que viu que Padalecki não parecia bem.

- Sr. Padalecki, está tudo bem? - Perguntou um pouco receoso.

- Onde está Jensen? Preciso falar com ele imediatamente.

- Eu o vi entrando no quarto de hóspedes, senhor. Quer que o chame?

- Não precisa. – O moreno foi até o quarto onde Misha se recuperava e entrou sem bater na porta.

- Sr. Padalecki? – Misha arregalou os olhos quando viu Jared entrar no quarto e imediatamente se lembrou de quando o moreno entrara na cozinha antes de bater nele.

Jared fechou a porta e se aproximou da cama, onde Jensen estava sentado e se lembrou de que ainda não havia se desculpado com o empregado como havia prometido a Jensen.

- Sr. Collins, eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu. Eu não sei por quê, mas perdi a cabeça.

Misha estava atônito. Jared Padalecki pedindo desculpas e o chamando de senhor?

- Eu... er... claro Sr. Padalecki. – O empregado respondeu nervoso.

- E como está sua recuperação? – Jared colocou a mão no ombro de Jensen que ficou um pouco sem graça por estarem na frente de Misha.

- Es-stá tudo bem agora. – Misha estava se achando ridículo por gaguejar daquele jeito, mas aquele homem ainda lhe dava medo. – E obrigado pelos remédios, senhor.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Jared agora apertava suavemente o ombro de Jensen como uma forma de dizer a Misha que aquele loiro lhe pertencia.

Mesmo sabendo que Jensen o amava, Jared não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúme do loiro quando ele estava perto do empregado.

– Espero que se recupere rapidamente e não se preocupe com nada. Só volte ao trabalho quando estiver de sentindo bem e forte novamente.

Misha abriu a boca e depois fechou. Estava pasmo com aquilo. Ou o Sr. Padalecki sabia fingir muito bem, ou estava mesmo mudado, e o responsável por aquela mudança era Jensen.

- Jensen, eu preciso falar com você. Venha até meu quarto imediatamente. – Jared disse e olhou para Misha. – Com licença.

- Acho melhor você ir logo. – O moreno disse depois que Jared saiu do aposento.

- Mais tarde eu volto para ver como você está. – Jensen disse se levantando.

- Boa sorte Jensen. – Misha sorriu e Jensen saiu do quarto, sorrindo também.

* * *

><p>Jensen bateu na porta do quarto de Jared e entrou.<p>

- Jensen, me desculpe pelo ocorrido essa manhã, a Dann... – Jared começou a se explicar assim que viu o loiro.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. – Jensen se aproximou do moreno. – Não precisa explicar nada. Eu sei que tem que fazer isso pra ninguém desconfiar do nosso plano.

Jared ficou mudo.

Se Jared fugisse com o escravo e não se casasse com Danneel, seu pai se afundaria em dívidas e provavelmente iriam à falência em pouco tempo. Jared não teria coragem de fazer isso com os pais. Mas se não fugisse e se casasse com a ruiva, perderia seu amor, pois o moreno sabia que Jensen não aguentaria vê-lo casado com outra pessoa. Jensen era tão ciumento quanto ele.

Jared teria que escolher entre sua felicidade e o bem estar de seus pais.

- O que houve? O que quer falar comigo de tão urgente? – Jensen perguntou e encarou o moreno que sorriu fraco.

- Eu... eu... – Jared não conseguiu continuar.

- O que foi Jared? O que aconteceu? – Jensen insistiu.

- Meu pai me chamou no escritório agora há pouco e... – O moreno suspirou e encarou o par de olhos verdes e ansiosos de Jensen. – E eu fiquei um pouco nervoso só isso. – Jared mentiu.

- Mas vocês brigaram?

- Não. E eu te chamei aqui porque queria que ajudasse a me acalmar. Pode fazer isso? – Jared sorriu e piscou o olho.

Jensen sorriu e beijou Jared com vontade.

- Fiquei preocupado. – O loiro disse interrompendo o beijo.

- Não fique... Eu te amo e você me ama e é só o que importa.

- Por que a sua noiva quis ficar a sós com você de manhã durante o passeio? – Jensen perguntou tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

- Ela desconfia de nós. – Jared respondeu.

- O que? Mas como?

- Não sei Jensen, mas teremos que ser cautelosos daqui pra frente. Não quero um escândalo e muito menos problemas com a família Harris.

- E agora? – Jensen perguntou preocupado. – Não poderemos mais nos encontrar?

- Claro que podemos! Só seremos mais discretos. – Jared sorriu. – E você vai ter que gemer um pouco mais baixo.

- Eu? – Jensen perguntou fingindo estar surpreso.

- Podemos começar agora a treinar fazer amor sem gemer, o que acha? – Jared perguntou e mordeu o pescoço do loiro, que soltou um gemido baixo.

- Mas e se a Srta. Harris o procurar?

- Ela foi até a cidade com a mãe. – Jared respondeu enquanto puxava Jensen pra cama. – Então podemos aproveitar.

Jensen empurrou o moreno na cama e se deitou em cima dele.

- Não vejo a hora de estarmos longe daqui. De podermos nos amar sem nos preocuparmos com nada. – O loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também... – Jared suspirou.

- Mas eu me sinto um pouco culpado por te afastar da sua família e de seus amigos. – Jensen encarou o moreno.

- Você não está me afastando de ninguém, Jensen.. – Jared pegou no rosto do loiro e o beijou. – Nós só podemos ficar juntos e ser felizes se formos embora daqui.

Jensen sorriu e Jared fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o escravo se esfregar em seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço.

O moreno sabia que esse dia nunca chegaria se ele escolhesse se casar com Danneel para salvar sua família.

- Jensen, espera... – O moreno segurou nos ombros do loiro.

- O que foi?

- Eu... não consigo. – Jared se sentou na cama e o loiro o imitou.

- Que foi Jared?

- Eu não quero te enganar. – O moreno começou. – Eu te amo muito e...

- E o que Jared? Fala logo! Está me deixando angustiado.

- Eu... nós...

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e se levantou.

- Eu preciso me casar com Danneel. – Jared disse de uma vez.

- O quê? – Jensen se levantou também. – Por quê?

- Minha família não tem mais dinheiro e precisamos do dote da Srta. Harris para não irmos à falência. Foi o que o meu pai me contou agora há pouco. – Jared suspirou desanimado. – Ele quer marcar a data para daqui a três semanas.

- Mas e nós? – Jensen perguntou ainda sem conseguir absorver tudo o que Jared lhe contara.

- Não vai mudar o fato de que eu te amo, Jensen!

- Mas... Você acabou de dizer que nós só podemos ficar juntos e ser felizes se formos embora daqui.

- Eu sei, meu amor! Mas vamos dar um jeito! – Jared abraçou o loiro. – Vou encontrar uma solução, eu prometo.

- E qual seria? – Jensen se desvencilhou do abraço. – Nos encontrarmos escondido em algum lugar na calada da noite?

- Jensen...

- Não acha que a sua esposa fará de tudo para nos afastar?

- Não vou permitir! – Jared disse com a voz confiante e Jensen riu sem vontade.

- E vai fazer o quê? Vai se indispor com sua esposa por minha causa? Por causa de um escravo?

- Eu nunca...

- E até quando vai aguentar Jared? – Jensen disse num tom mais alto. – Acha que ela não contará ao seu pai?

- Jensen, eu sei que parece loucura, mas com o tempo você vai ver que...

- Não se case com ela! Por favor, Jared!

- Eu não tenho alternativa! Não posso deixar minha família passar necessidades! Eles agora dependem de mim. Dependem desse casamento.

- Na minha aldeia não vivíamos com pompa, mas tínhamos tudo! Ninguém passava fome.

- O que está querendo propor?

- Converse com seu pai! Nós podemos encontrar uma solução. Dispensando alguns empregados, deixando de lado alguns luxos... – Jensen dizia rapidamente quase atropelando as palavras. – Jared, essa fazenda é muito produtiva, podemos viver dela.

- Jensen, meu pai nunca aceitaria isso!

- Seu pai ou você? – O loiro perguntou.

- Olha Jensen, a minha intenção quando fugíssemos daqui era de nos sustentarmos com nosso trabalho. Mas o que vou dizer ao meu pai? Ele nunca permitirá que fiquemos juntos!

- Você desistiu rápido demais...

- Jensen, você não conhece o meu pai! Se eu desistir desse casamento ele fará da minha vida um inferno! E da sua também! Acha que ficaremos juntos se eu não me casar? E ainda mais aqui na fazenda?

- Então vamos manter o plano e fugir.

- Eu não posso deixá-los passar necessidade, Jensen! É minha família! Minha mãe! Por favor, entenda!

Jensen ficou calado e baixou a cabeça. Era somente um escravo ali e nada mais. Não podia interferir nos planos da família Padalecki.

- Tudo bem Jared. Eu entendo. – O loiro tinha a voz falhada.

- Jensen... – Jared voltou a abraçá-lo e dessa vez Jensen correspondeu, sentindo o perfume que exalava da pele do moreno e que em breve ele não sentiria mais. – O fato de eu me casar não mudará o meu amor por você! Meu coração pertence a você!

Jared sabia que Jensen ficaria chateado por um tempo, mas depois acabaria aceitando. O moreno o amava. Mas não podia escolher entre seu amor e sua família. E mesmo que escolhesse Jensen, eles teriam que fugir para ficarem juntos. Jared não conseguiria ter paz sabendo que deixou sua família, e principalmente sua mãe passando necessidades. O melhor no momento, pelo menos para ele, era sua solução egoísta.

O loiro abraçava forte seu dono, tentando conter uma lágrima insistente. Já havia sofrido muito quando sua família fora dizimada e quando achou que conseguiria ser feliz novamente. Mas o destino lhe ferira outra vez.

Jensen havia feito tantos planos em sua mente. Onde viveriam e no que trabalhariam para viver. Mas nada disso importava se ele estivesse junto de Jared. Passaria fome ao lado do seu amor se fosse preciso. Mas ele entendia o moreno. No fundo entendia.

- Preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. – Jensen disse se soltando devagar do abraço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Jared dizia baixinho. – Confia em mim?

O loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu do quarto. Pensou em ir até o quarto de Misha conversar, mas já sabia o que o moreno diria.

Resolveu ir para seu quarto e se deitou na palha, fitando o teto.

Jensen deixou as lágrimas descerem livres. Estava sozinho novamente. Sua família havia morrido de uma maneira brutal e com a mesma brutalidade, sua esperança de ser feliz com homem que havia conquistado seu coração havia sido arrancada de seu peito.

E agora ele era somente um escravo. Um nada. Um ninguém. Mas essa sua condição também lhe dava a opção de escolher se queria sofrer longe ou perto do seu dono e Jensen começou a traçar um plano, que para sua tristeza e angústia, definitivamente, não incluía Jared.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mais um Cap. p vcs. Obrigado pelos reviews. **_

_**A Lemon foi escrita pela Pérola que também betou o capítulo. Obrigado minha linda!**_

_**Espero q gostem! XD **_

Três semanas se passaram e Jensen apenas sobreviveu a elas.

Continuou se encontrando com Jared de maneira discreta para que Danneel não desconfiasse de nada. Amavam-se com urgência, mas cada vez mais o loiro se sentia longe de seu amado.

Jared tinha receio de que a noiva os flagrasse e terminasse o noivado. Por isso, só chamava Jensen para o seu quarto de madrugada, quando tinha certeza de que todos dormiam, inclusive Sheppard.

Jensen sempre perguntava se quando se casasse Jared o esqueceria de vez. Mas o moreno deixava claro que isso nunca aconteceria.

- Nunca deixarei de amá-lo Jensen. – O moreno disse em um de seus encontros. – Nada vai mudar, você vai ver.

- Tudo já mudou Jared... – Jensen disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Na véspera do dia do casamento, o moreno disse a sua noiva que sairia, com a desculpa de que Chad e Matt haviam organizado uma festa de despedida de solteiro para ele. Danneel achou graça, mas quando viu que seu noivo levaria Jensen, a ruiva protestou.

- Por que vai levar esse escravo Jared?

- Eu nunca saio sem um escravo, Danneel. – O moreno respondeu irritado.

- Mas por que tem que ser _esse_? Por que não leva outro?

- Porque o Jensen é _meu_ escravo pessoal e é _ele_ quem me acompanha quando saio. – Jared respondeu.

- Tudo bem, Jared... – Danneel disse calmamente. – Amanhã nos casaremos e logo me livrarei desse imundo.

Jared fechou os punhos e se controlou para não dar um murro na cara da noiva.

- Então pare de implicar, está bem? – Jared deu um selinho na testa da noiva e saiu.

Jared entrou na carruagem e Jensen se sentou ao lado do cocheiro. Tinham que manter as aparências, afinal de contas, um escravo não podia ir dentro do coche junto com seu dono.

Chegaram à taverna, e Jared se virou para o cocheiro.

- Vamos demorar! Venha Jensen!

Entraram no local e deram de cara com Chad.

- Padalecki, que bom te ver!

- Deixa de ser mentiroso, seu fofoqueiro! – Jared disse e se sentou. – Sente-se Jensen!

O loiro obedeceu.

- Qual seu problema Jared? – Chad se aproximou.

- Meu problema é que eu não quero me misturar com pessoas da sua laia. – Jared vociferou e fez um sinal para o garçom. – Traz uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos.

Chad olhou a cena incrédulo. Jared Padalecki sentado a mesa, bebendo com um escravo, realmente era uma coisa que não se via todo dia.

- Er... Amanhã é seu casamento. – O loiro tentou puxar assunto.

- É! E infelizmente terei que aturar a sua presença. Aproveita e conta pro meu pai que eu estava aqui bebendo com o Jensen. – Jared alfinetou.

Murray se afastou para não piorar a situação e Jared se virou para o escravo, após encher os copos e entregar um para Jensen.

- Beba comigo meu amor. – Jared pediu e Jensen bebeu um grande gole, que desceu queimando sua garganta.

- Amanhã há essa hora estará casado, rumo a sua lua de mel. – Jensen disse num tom triste.

- Eu sei, mas eu já sei o que fazer pra encurtar a viagem.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Vou ficar doente. – O moreno riu. – E voltarei o quanto antes para você meu amor.

Jensen riu fraco.

- E hoje, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos beber um pouco e eu vou fingir que estou bêbado. – Jared falava e gesticulava. – Vou dar a desculpa que não posso voltar para casa e para Danneel assim, e pedirei um quarto.

"_Para Danneel."_ Jensen repetiu em sua mente.

- Você vai me levar até o quarto e nós ficaremos lá até eu _melhorar._

- Mas e se...

- Jared! – Uma voz estridente ecoou pelo bar, interrompendo o loiro. Genevieve viu o moreno e correu, sentando em seu colo. – Soube que vai se casar amanhã!

- É verdade. – Jared respondeu, levantando o corpo da morena.

- Não vamos comemorar? – Genevieve perguntou.

- Não! Não vamos! E agora se me der licença... – Jared disse rispidamente e a encarou.

A morena saiu bufando e Jared se virou para Jensen.

- O que você ia dizer mesmo meu amor? – O moreno perguntou e Jensen deu de ombros.

- Nada de importante.

Eles continuaram conversando até que Jared fez o teatro para conseguir o quarto e quando se viu a sós com o escravo, o moreno o agarrou, o beijando com vontade.

Apesar da sua tristeza, Jensen correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, pois ainda amava Jared.

Jensen sabia que provavelmente essa seria a última vez que faria amor com seu dono, e mesmo com toda a angústia que o consumia, o loiro se entregou de corpo e alma.

- Eu te amo Jensen... – Jared dizia entre os beijos. – Nunca vou deixar de te amar.

Jared amava Jensen de verdade, e como o loiro continuava a corresponder seus carinhos, Padalecki achava que estava tudo bem.

- Eu também te amo... – Jensen disse tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Jared deitou o loiro na cama com carinho, despindo-o entre os beijos, ao mesmo tempo em que era ajudado pelo escravo a também livrar-se de suas roupas. Quando estavam completamente nus, Jared interrompeu o beijo, em cima dele.

- Eu quero ser seu. Quero provar que meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma pertencem a você. Só a você, Jensen...

Jensen ergueu o corpo, mas ao invés de inverter as posições, encostou suas costas no peito de seu dono, virando o rosto para trás para beijá-lo.

- Prove de outra forma, Jared. Aceite meu corpo e me deixe sentir esse amor que diz ter por mim. "Pela última vez..." – Disse Jensen, encaixando-se de forma a sentir a ereção de Jared entre suas nádegas.

Jared gemeu, endurecendo ainda mais.

- Não é o amor que eu digo sentir, é o amor que eu sinto Jensen! – Disse fechando os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior quando Jensen se esfregou mais em seu membro.

- Então me mostre! – Jensen pegou a mão de Jared, que lhe acariciava a ereção e chupou-lhe dois dedos, umedecendo-os. Guiou os dedos de Jared à própria entrada.

- Vai ser como quiser, meu amor... – Disse Jared, afundando delicadamente um dos dedos na abertura rosada de seu escravo, enquanto o beijava.

Jensen gemeu quando seu dono começou o vaivém com o dedo, explorando-o por dentro com o outro, antes que secasse.

- Está gostoso, amor? – Perguntou Jared.

- Eu quero você agora, Jared! – Pediu Jensen, com urgência. "Quero você mais uma vez dentro do meu corpo, porque depois, terei que tirá-lo à força do meu coração!"

- Vira pra mim, amor. Quero olhar pra você, quero que todos os meus sentidos sejam seus.

- Sentir você é tudo o que preciso Jared! – Disse Jensen, que sem perder tempo, se empurrou em cima da ereção de Jared, engolindo-a.

Não queria que o moreno visse a tristeza que o estava corroendo por dentro.

Jared gemeu alto e passou a estocá-lo com delicadeza, colocando-o de quatro, ora alisando suas costas com carinho, ora guiando seu quadril sutilmente. Jensen aproveitava cada segundo daquele corpo tão desejado, porque a presença daquele que amava ao seu lado estava com as horas contadas.

Nunca mais o sentiria dentro de si novamente, assim como jamais estaria dentro do corpo quente de seu dono de novo. Empurrou o quadril de encontro ao dele, movido pelo prazer que sentia em meio à tristeza, dando-lhe liberdade para estocá-lo mais rápido, acertando-o naquele ponto que sabia que faria com que gozassem quase juntos.

Recebeu o líquido quente de seu dono dentro de si, derramando-se na mão dele, que o ajudava a ter prazer. Sentiu-o aconchegar-se às suas costas, e rapidamente tratou de limpar as lágrimas insistentes que caíam de seus olhos.

Jensen se deitou, já sem vestígios das lágrimas que há pouco lavavam sua face e puxou Jared para si.

Jared se aconchegou nos braços do seu amor e ainda ofegante prometeu ao escravo.

- Nada vai mudar Jensen. Eu prometo.

O loiro, que fitava o teto, sentiu que uma lágrima escorria pela sua face. Jared percebeu e a limpou com o dedo.

- Por que está chorando?

- Eu... Eu... – Jensen não conseguiu se controlar e deixou o choro correr livre. O moreno o abraçou, notando pela primeira vez a agonia do loiro.

- Jensen... Calma.

- Não quero te perder Jared! Eu não...

- Você não vai! – Jared encarou o escravo. – Você não vai me perder nunca! O fato de eu me casar não vai mudar meu amor por você e não vai...

- Para de repetir isso! – Jensen disse entre as lágrimas. – Para de dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, porque não vai!

- Jensen...

- Vamos embora, Jared... Vamos fugir! – Jensen suplicou.

- Jensen, eu já te expliquei que eu não posso...

- Se você me ama como diz que me ama, então vamos fugir! Vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e vamos embora de vez. – Jensen insistiu. Na verdade, o loiro sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas amava demais Jared para suportar aquela situação.

- Eu te amo e vou te provar isso! Mas não fugindo! Me entenda, por favor.

Jensen se calou. Não conseguiria convencer o moreno, então não lhe restava alternativa, a não ser continuar com o seu plano.

- Desculpe Jared. Mas é que me deu um desespero de repente. – O loiro mentiu.

- Não precisa se desesperar, meu amor! Confia em mim.

Mas para Jensen não era uma questão de confiança.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Jensen levantou cedo. Não tinha conseguido pregar o olho depois que chegara da Taverna com Jared. O loiro tinha ficado o resto da noite repassando seu plano em sua mente.<p>

Misha já estava recuperado e já havia voltado à cozinha. Vendo o escravo tão cedo, brincou.

- Caiu da esteira Jensen?

- Não consegui dormir direito. – Jensen se sentou, esperando o café.

- Por causa do casamento? – Misha perguntou enquanto servia o desjejum do loiro.

- Não...

- Jensen... – O moreno se sentou a sua frente. – Sabe que não precisa mentir pra mim.

Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto e confidenciou.

- Não vou ficar aqui.

- Vai fugir? – Misha perguntou.

- Não, eu vou...

- Escravo! – Jeffrey gritou. – O Sr. Padalecki solicita seu café da manhã em seus aposentos!

- Que susto! – Misha disse enquanto se levantava. – Vou preparar o café do seu dono, mas vamos voltar a essa conversa.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e continuou com seu café pensativo.

* * *

><p>- Jared? – O loiro entrou no quarto, após bater na porta.<p>

- Aqui! – O moreno respondeu de dentro do banheiro e Jensen foi ao seu encontro.

Jared estava dentro da banheira.

- Tira a roupa e entra aqui comigo! – Jared pediu.

- Não Jared, alguém pode aparecer e...

- É só trancar a porta Jensen. – O moreno riu. – E vai rápido.

Jensen andou até a porta e quando ia trancá-la, alguém bateu.

- Pois não? – Jensen abriu e viu Sheppard parado do lado de fora.

- O Sr. Padalecki já acordou? – Mark comia Jensen com os olhos de cima a baixo.

- Sim.

- A Srta. Harris deseja lhe falar durante o café da manhã e o aguarda na sala. – Sheppard explicou.

- Avise que já vou, Sheppard! Obrigado. – Jared apareceu atrás de Jensen enrolado em uma toalha. – E pode ir escravo! – O moreno ordenou a Jensen, que saiu do quarto sob o olhar suspeito de Mark.

* * *

><p>No resto do dia, Jensen mal conseguiu ver Jared. Os preparativos para a cerimônia estavam adiantados, mas todos na casa pareciam que tinham enlouquecido. Volta e meia Jensen era chamado para alguma tarefa.<p>

A cerimônia religiosa seria realizada na mesma igreja em que os pais de Jared se casaram e a festa seria na casa. Jensen não fora solicitado para ajudar na festa, mas queria estar disponível para algum imprevisto. Na verdade, ansiava em poder ver Jared.

À tarde Jensen foi chamado novamente no quarto de seu dono e quando entrou, o escravo sentiu seu coração parar. O moreno já estava vestido para o casamento e estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Jensen sentiu vergonha de sua aparência e de suas vestes humildes.

- Tranque a porta Jensen. – Jared pediu. O loiro a trancou e se virou para o moreno que se aproximou e segurou no rosto de Jensen.

- Esse casamento é somente um negócio para mim. Meu amor, meu coração pertencem a somente uma pessoa. Você.

Jensen baixou a cabeça. Não queria chorar novamente.

- Nunca se esqueça disso, Jensen. – Jared abraçou forte o loiro. – Logo ao amanhecer, irei para a lua de mel. Talvez não consiga falar com você a sós, por isso te chamei aqui. Para me despedir.

Jensen desabou num choro sincero. Aquelas últimas palavras tinham um significado muito maior pra ele. Mais do que Jared poderia imaginar.

- Não chore Jensen... Em breve estarei em seu braços novamente.

Jensen não conseguia falar. Só desejava que o tempo parasse e que não precisasse nunca mais sair dos braços de seu dono. A dor que sentia agora era quase a mesma de quando perdeu sua família. Era intensa e lancinante.

Após alguns minutos, o moreno beijou demoradamente seu escravo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Preciso ir agora.

Jared se soltou do abraço e olhou para Jensen, antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

><p>Jensen ficou escondido, observando as famílias saírem. Danneel já havia ido para a igreja, acompanhada de sua mãe e de Sheppard. Jensen pôde ver Jared, seus pais e o Sr. Harris se encaminhando até a carruagem.<p>

- Está escondido fazendo o que? – Misha perguntou, assustando Jensen.

- Que susto! – O loiro se virou e o moreno pode perceber que ele tinha chorado.

- Jensen... – Misha o abraçou. – Eu te avisei...

- Não preciso de sermão agora, Misha... Por favor.

- Não vou te passar sermão. Venha comigo.

Eles foram até a cozinha e Jensen, após lavar o rosto, se sentou a mesa.

- Come, vai se sentir melhor. – Misha pôs um prato de comida e um copo de chá na frente do escravo. – Agora me conta o que está acontecendo.

- Eu... Eu... – Jensen não queria contar seu plano para Misha. Não ainda. – Eu só fiquei chateado por um momento, só isso.

- Deve ser mesmo uma tortura ver a pessoa que você ama se casar com outra.

- Mas ele não teve escolha. – Jensen defendeu o seu dono.

- Não mesmo? – Misha encarou o loiro que deu de ombros. – Tenho um monte de coisa pra fazer, Jensen. Mas depois você não vai escapar de mim. - O moreno se levantou, voltando aos seus afazeres.

Jensen foi para seu quarto, após comer e se deitou. Só lhe restava agora esperar passar a festa, e depois o amanhecer para pôr seu plano em prática. O loiro fechou os olhos e tentou não imaginar Jared no altar esperando por Danneel.

Tentou não imaginar as juras que fariam e se encolheu, não conseguindo controlar o desespero.

* * *

><p>Jared não imaginou que estaria tão nervoso. Pensava em Jensen quando o padre começou.<p>

- Jared Padalecki e Danneel Harris, viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso matrimônio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo?

- Sim. - Ambos responderam.

Jared se lembrou de quando vira Jensen pela primeira vez e de como o escravo estava revoltado. E de como ele jurara a si mesmo que teria aquele loiro de qualquer jeito.

- Estais dispostos a receber amorosamente os filhos como dom de Deus e a educá-los segundo a lei de Cristo e da sua Igreja? – O padre continuou.

Jensen riu sem vontade quando se lembrou da primeira vez que se deitara com Jared. Foi tão rude e estava com tanto ódio do moreno que parecia impossível imaginar que o amaria algum dia.

- Eu, Jared Padalecki, recebo-te por minha esposa, Danneel Harris, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias das nossas vidas.

Jared proferiu as palavras encarando a ruiva, mas em sua mente ele visualizava Jensen, pois o moreno sabia que amaria o loiro por toda a sua vida.

Jensen não sabia dizer qual fora exatamente o momento em que se apaixonara por Jared. Em meio tanta agonia e sofrimento, o moreno acabou sendo o bálsamo que Jensen precisava. Mas agora Jared havia sido tirado dele e nada poderia mudar isso.

A cerimônia se encerrou e os noivos deixaram a igreja. Jared sorria, mas não estava feliz. Queria encontrar uma maneira de se livrar de Danneel à noite, mas que desculpa daria a esposa para não se deitar com ela na noite de núpcias?

Jensen continuou com suas lembranças e acabou pegando no sono. O que o loiro não sabia É que Misha havia colocado Raiz de Valeriana***** misturado ao seu chá. O moreno sabia que o loiro não resistiria e acabaria dando um jeito de "ver" a festa, aumentando ainda mais seu sofrimento.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, o loiro acordou assustado pelo tempo que havia dormido e se levantou, correndo até a cozinha.<p>

- Cadê o Jared?

- Acabou de sair com a sua esposa. Foram para o porto. – Misha explicou.

"_Esposa._" Jensen pensou. Danneel agora era esposa de Jared. Não tinha mais volta.

- Como eu fui dormir tanto? – Jensen perguntou em voz alta.

- Por quê? – Misha perguntou. – Queria ter visto a felicidade do casal? Queria ter visto a valsa? Ou o caloroso beijo que eles trocaram antes de...

- Cala a boca Misha! – Jensen gritou e o moreno suspirou.

- Desculpe Jensen! Mas você tem que abrir os olhos para a realidade! O Sr. Padalecki é um homem casado agora! Esquece o que aconteceu entre vocês!

Jensen sabia que Misha estava certo. Ele só sofreria ainda mais se tivesse visto Jared com Danneel após o casamento. O moreno também tinha razão quando disse que Jensen tinha que esquecer Jared. Era impossível, mas o loiro tinha que tentar.

- Você tem razão, Misha.

Após tomar seu café, Jensen procurou por Beaver.

- Sr. Beaver, preciso falar com o Sr. Padalecki. Será que ele poderia me receber?

- Não sei... Posso ver com ele. – Beaver respondeu de má vontade.

Jensen ainda esperou até depois do almoço por uma resposta e quando Jim anunciou que Gerald iria recebê-lo, Jensen se viu extremamente nervoso, mas sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Jensen, não é? – Gerald perguntou assim que o loiro entrou no escritório.

- Sim senhor. – Jensen mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- O que quer falar comigo escravo? – O pai de Jared voltou a ler o jornal.

- Me desculpe a intromissão e a ousadia, mas eu sei que o senhor me quer longe de seu filho... E acho que tenho a solução.

Gerald encarou Jensen e passou a prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

- Eu queria lhe pedir, se for possível, que me venda antes que o Jared volte da lua de mel.

O Sr. Padalecki realmente achou aquilo um abuso da parte do escravo, e se perguntava a que ponto Jared tinha dado intimidade ao loiro para que ele chamasse seu filho pelo primeiro nome. Mas no fundo, Jensen estava poupando Gerald de um problema.

- Farei melhor que isso, escravo. - Jensen levantou a cabeça, olhando para Gerald que sorria de canto. - Vou devolver você ao Pellegrino.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Planta que pode ser usada como sonífero para redução do tempo que a pessoa leva para adormecer e aumento da duração do sono.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Beta mais linda do mundo criou essa cena p o próximo cap. Eu achei tão hilária, q quis compartilhar com vcs.<strong>_

Danneel esperava Jared na cama, com um consolo Cyber Black tamanho G na mão e um chicote.

- Aquele escravo loiro não te fudia direito. O amigão preto aqui faz melhor. De quatro já, filadaputa! *estala o chicote.*

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Mais um Cap. novinho p vcs. Obrigado pelos reviews. **_

_**Postei antes de sexta, pq a minha Beta é extremamente eficiente.**_

_**Obrigado Pérola por betar e aturar minhas crises! *-***_

_**Espero q gostem! XD **_

_**Beijo a todos!**_

Jensen sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Não esperava por aquilo e só de pensar em voltar para aquele monstro sentia seu estômago revirar. Mas não tinha volta.

- Pedirei ao Beaver que o contate e dependendo de onde Mark estiver nesse momento, se prepare para partir amanhã pela manhã.

- Sim senhor, com licença. – Jensen saiu do escritório tremendo um pouco. Seu futuro era incerto, mas o que o deixava mais deprimido era o fato de não estar junto de seu amor.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Misha o chamou.

- Soube que foi falar com o Sr. Padalecki. Algo errado?

- Eu vou ser devolvido ao Pellegrino.

- O quê? – Misha perguntou incrédulo. – Mas por quê?

- Eu pedi.

- Você ficou maluco, Jensen? – O moreno se aproximou do amigo. – Tudo por causa do Sr. Padalecki, não é?

– Misha, eu...

- Não vai aguentar ficar aqui, o vendo com a sua esposa, não é? Foi por isso que pediu pra morrer?

- Não vou morrer!

- E o que acha que vai acontecer quando o Pellegrino chegar? - Misha ironizou. – Acha que ele vai te receber de braços abertos? Esse cara é o diabo na Terra Jensen!

- Agora já está feito. Não tem mais volta.

O escravo ia andar pra fora da cozinha, mas o moreno o puxou o abraçando forte. Jensen sentiu seus olhos queimarem e deixou as lágrimas descerem livres. Misha também estava emocionado e chorou no ombro do loiro.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Jensen. – Misha disse baixinho.

- Eu também. Você é um bom amigo. Me desculpe por tudo. – O loiro respondeu.

- Maldito Padalecki! – Misha apertou ainda mais Jensen em seus braços e o escravo nada disse. Não podia culpar Misha por sentir raiva de Jared.

O dia se arrastou. Sem Jared, Jensen não tinha muito que fazer, e isso só piorava sua depressão. Cada canto daquele lugar trazia lembranças do moreno. Sem ter opção, Jensen se fechou em seu quartinho.

À noite Misha o chamou para comer, mas o loiro não tinha fome. Só queria que Pellegrino chegasse logo para tirá-lo dali. Jensen aceitaria qualquer que fosse seu destino, pois nada poderia ser pior do que não poder viver seu amor por Jared, e ainda ter que vê-lo casado com aquela mulher.

Jensen acordou com alguém o sacudindo levemente.

- Jensen, acorda, vai se atrasar para o casamento!

Jensen olhou para Misha que sorria abertamente. Julie estava ao lado do marido segurando a roupa do loiro.

- Vamos homem! Não quer deixar o Jared esperando, não é? – Ela disse sorrindo.

O escravo se levantou e se arrumou. Misha o acompanhou até a carruagem e Jensen entrou, sentindo imediatamente o perfume do moreno. Onde será que Jared estaria e pra onde o estavam levando?

O veículo parou em frente a uma igreja que Jensen reconheceu imediatamente como sendo a que tinha em sua aldeia. "Não pode ser..."

O loiro saiu da carruagem e seguiu até o interior da igreja e conforme andava, ele reconhecia as pessoas que estavam sentadas.

Primeiro viu seu irmão, sua cunhada e depois seu sobrinho Logan, que acenava para ele. Seus vizinhos também estavam lá, e sorriam para ele. Sua mãe estava sentada mais à frente, e Jensen sentiu vontade de correr e abraçá-la.

Do outro lado da igreja, Jensen viu que o pai de Jared tinha o semblante sério e percebeu que Gerald não estava confortável ali. O escravo sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas quando o loiro viu seu dono, seu coração falhou uma batida.

Jared estava no altar. Vestia-se de maneira impecável e seu sorriso era arrebatador. Jensen sorriu e sentiu como se estivessem somente os dois ali. Nada mais importava. Eles se casariam e ficariam juntos para sempre. Jensen começou a andar na direção de seu amado, mas Jared ficava cada vez mais longe.

- Jensen! – Jared o chamava e sorria. – Venha meu amor. Venha!

O loiro começou a andar mais rápido, e mais rápido Jared se afastava. Jensen entrou em desespero.

- Jared! Jared! Não me abandone! – O loiro gritava e acordou sentindo que alguém o cutucava violentamente.

- Acorda Jensen! Acorda!

O loiro abriu os olhos e viu que Misha tinha o olhar aflito e apavorado.

- Anda Jensen, o Pellegrino chegou.

O loiro se levantou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

- Que horas são?

- Já amanheceu há horas. O Pellegrino já conversou com o Sr. Padalecki e agora está te esperando lá fora.

Eles ficaram se olhando e Misha puxou Jensen para um abraço.

- Boa sorte, meu amigo. Que Deus te proteja.

O escravo o encarou e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos. Não queria encontrar seu algoz com os olhos vermelhos.

- Nunca vou te esquecer. – Jensen disse antes de deixar o quarto.

Ao chegar do lado de fora da casa, o loiro avistou Pellegrino e dois capangas, que riam e conversavam alto, mas quando eles avistaram o escravo, ficaram sérios. Mark se aproximou devagar do loiro.

- O que você aprontou? – Pellegrino perguntou. – Não gosto de ter mercadoria devolvida. Isso atrapalha meus negócios!

Antes mesmo que Jensen pudesse responder alguma coisa, Mark deu um soco em seu rosto, fazendo o loiro perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

- Você não serve pra nada mesmo! - O mercador de escravos cuspiu em Jensen e se afastou, olhando para seus capangas e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

Imediatamente os dois homens avançaram em Jensen e começaram a surrar o loiro, que tentava se defender em vão.

- Parem com isso! – Misha gritou, quando chegou à porta da cozinha, mas os homens o ignoraram e quando o moreno fez menção de que ia sair para defender o amigo, Beaver o impediu.

- Ele não é mais escravo dessa fazenda. Não podemos nos meter.

- Mas...

- Collins! Não se meta! – Beaver gritou e Misha voltou para seus afazeres se sentindo impotente. Queria ajudar o amigo, como ele havia o ajudado, mas ele era somente um empregado ali e mais nada. Deixou que suas lágrimas descessem livres, enquanto rezava pelo escravo.

Jensen estava desacordado quando os capangas de Pellegrino o colocaram na charrete.

- Vamos homens! – Mark os chamou e eles calmamente deixaram a fazenda sem a menor culpa por terem acabado de espancar um homem.

* * *

><p>Jared estava no deck do navio, esperando para desembarcar em Cherbourg, na França, onde passaria sua lua de mel com Danneel. O moreno ainda protestara, dizendo que poderiam viajar sem sair da Inglaterra, mas o Sr. Harris fazia questão que a filha passasse a lua de mel na França. Eles ficariam na propriedade da família de sua esposa, juntamente com Sheppard e o casal Harris, que tinha negócios a tratar no outro país.<p>

De repente o moreno sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e levou a mão ao local, pressionando e teve certeza que aquilo tinha a ver com Jensen.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, em breve estaremos juntos novamente. – Jared sussurrou baixinho.

- Disse alguma coisa meu amor? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Eu disse que estou com fome. – Jared sorriu sem vontade.

- Assim que chegarmos em casa, mandarei preparar uma refeição reforçada para você. Afinal de contas tem que ficar bem disposto a noite. – Danneel sorriu e corou um pouco com a sua ousadia.

Eles ainda não tinham consumado o casamento, pois Jared ficara enjoado o tempo todo durante a viagem. Claro que isso era uma desculpa do moreno para tentar adiar ao máximo se deitar com a mulher.

Jared estava louco de saudade do loiro. Não tirava o escravo de sua mente um minuto sequer, mas ainda teria que agüentar dois meses longe de seu amor.

A propriedade dos Harris em Cherbourg era imensa, e as instalações, muito confortáveis. Jared se instalou em seu quarto, e após banhar-se e comer foi conhecer um pouco mais do local. Danneel se juntou a ele para o passeio.

- É muito agradável esse lugar. – Jared disse sentindo a brisa fresca.

- Gostaria de criar nossos filhos aqui. – Danneel abraçou o marido.

- Filhos?

- Sim, Jared, filhos. – A ruiva se afastou um pouco. – Quero ter dois. Um casal.

Jared baixou a cabeça e sorriu. Nunca tinha se imaginado como pai e imediatamente pensou se Jensen algum dia gostaria de ser pai.

- Vamos? – Danneel perguntou tirando Jared de seus pensamentos e eles continuaram caminhando. A ruiva fazia planos para o futuro e Jared pensava em Jensen.

À noite, após o jantar, Jared foi para seus aposentos se lavar. Danneel o esperava e depois dessa noite, ele passaria a dormir no quarto da esposa todas as noites. O moreno sabia como encontrar uma maneira de não ter que se deitar com ela, mas sabia que não conseguiria se livrar da noite de núpcias.

"_Hoje eu terei que fazer isso, mas depois ficarei misteriosamente doente e não poderei tocá-la. Danneel tem pavor de doença"_ Somente o pensamento de ter que se deitar com ela, fazia o moreno se sentir enjoado. Ele já havia se deitado com mulheres antes, mas depois de ter Jensen de todas as formas em sua cama, Jared não sabia se conseguiria cumprir seu papel de marido.

Mas pelo menos, naquela noite Jared teria que fingir. O moreno se arrumou e foi encontrar a esposa. Parou na porta do seu quarto e respirou fundo, batendo em seguida.

- Entre! – Jared ouviu a voz da ruiva e entrou.

Danneel estava deitada coberta com um lençol até o pescoço e sorriu aberto ao ver o seu marido, mas Jared percebeu seu nervosismo. Imaginava que a ruiva deveria ser virgem o que deixava o seu "trabalho" ainda mais penoso.

O moreno imediatamente se lembrou da primeira vez que Jensen havia sido o passivo e sorriu se lembrando de como o loiro tinha ficado nervoso e de como ele era apertado. E quando ele sentiu seu membro pulsar com essa lembrança, Jared encontrou a solução para conseguir ir até o fim com a esposa.

Jared tirou as botas e se deitou embaixo do lençol, podendo sentir que a ruiva tremia um pouco.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim... – O moreno disse tentando acalmar a esposa e Danneel assentiu com a cabeça. – Quer conversar? – Jared não queria estar ali com ela, mas também não a machucaria de propósito.

- Não... – A voz da ruiva saiu baixa.

Jared a beijou de leve nos lábios e a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la e depois de um tempo, percebendo que sua tremedeira havia passado, o moreno a olhou nos olhos e começou a afastar o lençol.

**Um mês depois...**

Jared estava impaciente, mas tentava disfarçar ao máximo. Não queria que Danneel desconfiasse que ele estava louco para chegar logo em casa e para os braços de Jensen.

A ruiva estava chateada e mal humorada, pois Jared havia ficado "doente" logo após a noite de núpcias, não podendo mais cumprir o seu papel de marido e ainda adiantando a viagem em um mês. Jared fazia questão de ser atendido pelo médico da família e mesmo com as suplicas da esposa, ele se manteve firme.

A carruagem chegou em frente à casa, e o moreno sentia que seu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento, mas quando não viu Jensen parado com os outros escravos à sua espera, ficou preocupado.

Padalecki desceu do veículo andando devagar, pois tinha que continuar com o seu teatro. Danneel desceu sendo ajudada por seu empregado e logo entrou na casa bufando.

- Venha Mark! Preciso descansar! Deixa que os escravos tragam a minha bagagem!

- Onde está Jensen? – Jared perguntou a Ruffus assim que a esposa se afastou.

- Ele... eu... o...

- Pare de gaguejar homem! Onde está o Jensen? – Padalecki gritou.

- Ele... O Sr. Pellegrino veio buscar o Jensen, senhor. – Ruffus respondeu com medo.

- O quê? Quando?

- Depois que o senhor viajou. – O escravo mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Onde está meu pai? – Jared perguntou, mas já tinha se afastado, andando a passos largos para dentro da casa.

Gerald se assustou quando a porta do seu escritório foi aberta com violência e um Jared possesso surgiu a sua frente.

- Onde está o Jensen? – Padalecki perguntou após fechar a porta.

- Olá, meu filho! Como foi a viagem?

- Onde está o Jensen? – Jared repetiu e seu pai suspirou.

- Eu o devolvi para o Pellegrino.

Jared sentiu a sala rodar. Como assim seu pai havia devolvido Jensen àquele homem? Imediatamente o moreno se lembrou de quando compraram o escravo e de como Pellegrino o havia tratado.

- Por que o senhor fez isso? – Jared berrou.

- Não grite comigo! Sou seu pai e exijo respeito! – Gerald berrou de volta.

- E eu exijo uma explicação imediatamente! Jensen era _meu_escravo!

- E não se esqueça que eu o comprei com o _meu_ dinheiro!

- Isso não muda nada! O que fez com ele? Porque o devolveu ao Pellegrino? – Jared insistiu.

- Ele me pediu.

- Mentira! – Jared socou a mesa. Estava incontrolável. – Ele jamais faria isso!

- Ele veio até o meu escritório no dia seguinte ao seu casamento e me pediu para ser vendido. – Gerald explicou. – O que queria que eu fizesse? Pra quem eu iria vendê-lo?

- E teve a brilhante idéia de devolvê-lo ao Pellegrino!

Gerald não respondeu e o moreno começou a andar pelo escritório passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- E para onde o Pellegrino o levou? – Jared perguntou.

- Não faço idéia. – O Sr. Padalecki abriu os braços.

- Não faz idéia? É essa a sua resposta?

- Olha aqui, Jared. Eu sei que você estimava aquele escravo, mas agora você é um homem casado. Comece a se portar como tal, pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu vou atrás do Pellegrino e vou comprar o Jensen novamente! – Jared olhava para o pai em desafio.

- Eu te proíbo! – Gerald bateu na mesa. – Ele não entra mais nessa casa!

- Veremos! – Jared disse entre os dentes e saiu do escritório, ignorando os gritos de seu pai.

O moreno pensou um pouco e foi diretamente para a cozinha.

- Sr. Collins! – Jared chamou o empregado que se assustou.

- Sim, S-Sr. Padalecki?

- Venha até o meu quarto imediatamente! – Jared praticamente gritou. Estava desesperado.

Misha olhou para Julie que estava mais assustada do que o marido.

- O que será que ele quer? – O moreno sussurrou.

- Ele deve ter acabado de descobrir que o Jensen não está mais aqui. – Julie respondeu.

Misha tinha contado a sua esposa sobre o relacionamento de Jensen com seu dono, depois que o escravo havia sido devolvido ao Pellegrino.

O empregado engoliu em seco e foi ao encontro de Jared.

- Entre! – Jared ordenou assim que ouviu as batidas na porta e quando viu que era Misha teve vontade de gritar, perguntando por que ele havia demorado tanto, mas agora não era hora para brigas.

- O S-Sr. deseja falar comigo? – Misha perguntou.

- Sim... Feche a porta, por favor. – Jared tentava manter a calma, mas sua voz estava trêmula.

Misha obedeceu e ficou parado encarando o moreno.

- O que aconteceu com o Jensen? Onde ele está? – Jared perguntou.

- Ele foi embora... – Misha respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Meu pai disse que ele pediu para ser vendido. O que sabe sobre isso?

- Eu... não...

- Por favor, Misha! – Jared segurou em seus ombros. – Me conte tudo o que sabe! Eu preciso encontrá-lo!

Collins se impressionou com o olhar suplicante de Padalecki. Ele parecia mesmo desesperado.

- Ele quis ir embora Sr. Padalecki, ele disse que...

- Por que não o impediu?

- Eu só fiquei sabendo depois que o Jensen já havia falado com o seu pai. Ele queria ser vendido e nada do que eu pudesse dizer iria tirar aquilo da cabeça dele. Ele estava... Sofrendo muito.

Misha disse as duas últimas palavras em voz baixa. Não sabia se Jensen havia contado a Jared que ele sabia do romance dos dois.

- Você viu quando o Pellegrino chegou? – Jared quis saber e Misha fechou os olhos respondendo com a cabeça que sim.

- O que aconteceu?

Misha abriu os olhos, se lembrando da surra que o loiro levara.

- Ele... Os capangas dele... – Misha fez uma pausa. – Eles o surraram antes de levá-lo.

- E ninguém fez nada? – Jared perguntou num tom mais exaltado.

- Eu tentei, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- O Sr. Beaver me impediu. – Misha baixou a cabeça, arrependido por ter tocado no nome de Jim. Não queria problemas com o velho.

- Maldito! – Jared berrou. – Maldito Pellegrino!

Jared sentou na cama e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando copiosamente. Misha ficou sem saber o que fazer. Estava sem graça e ao mesmo tempo sentia um pouco de pena do moreno.

- Foi tudo minha culpa! Minha culpa! Se eu... – Jared mal conseguia falar.

Misha pensou em se aproximar, mas Sharon entrou no quarto.

- Jared...

O moreno correu na direção da mãe, a abraçando e Misha saiu do aposento.

- O que está acontecendo meu filho? Eu ouvi gritos!

- Ele foi embora, mãe! O Jensen foi embora... – Jared soluçava.

- O seu escravo?

Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e sua mãe o levou até a cama.

- Sente-se aqui meu filho e me conte o que está acontecendo.

Jared contou tudo a sua mãe. Desde o dia em que comprara o escravo e como acabou se envolvendo e se apaixonando por ele, passando pela sua conversa com o pai e como ele se sentira ao descobrir que se não se casasse com Danneel, a família poderia ir à falência. Jared também contou da reação do loiro ao saber do casamento e a devolução dele a Pellegrino.

Sharon ouvia tudo com paciência e quando o moreno acabou ela disse desconfiada.

- Seu pai me disse que o escravo pediu para ser vendido. Eu até estranhei o Gerald atender a um pedido de um escravo, mas...

- Ele desconfiava dos meus sentimentos pelo Jensen e como queria nos separar. Essa foi a oportunidade perfeita. – Jared se acalmava aos poucos. – E é verdade, o Jensen pediu para ir embora.

- Se ele foi embora é porque ele não te ama, Jared...

- Ele foi embora justamente por me amar, mamãe! Ele não iria aguentar me ver com a Danneel!

- Jared... – Sharon suspirou. – Isso tudo é muito complicado para minha cabeça. Eu sabia que você estava apaixonado por alguém, e realmente fiquei impressionada quando você anunciou que se casaria. Mas se você não gostava da Srta. Harris, então por quê se casou com ela, abrindo mão desse amor?

Jared baixou a cabeça.

- O pai me disse que se eu não me casasse com ela, nós iríamos à falência. – Jared não tinha mais nada a perder. Seu pai havia tirado a única coisa de valor que ele tinha na vida e não iria mais guardar seu segredo.

- Mas que loucura é essa? Porque seu pai faria isso?

- Ele me pediu para não contar a senhora, mas agora...

- Não estamos indo à falência.

- Por causa do dote da Danneel. – Jared explicou.

- Jared... Nunca estivemos nem perto de ir à falência.

Padalecki olhou incrédulo para a mãe. Seu pai o enganara direitinho. No fundo ele queria que o moreno se casasse para abafar os rumores de sua homossexualidade e não por dinheiro.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso? – Jared perguntou com raiva.

- Meu filho, você sabe como o seu pai é conservador. Ele nunca admitiria seu envolvimento com outro homem e ainda mais com um escravo.

- Mas nós nos amamos... – Jared voltou a chorar.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Sharon abraçou novamente o filho. – Vamos achar um meio de encontrá-lo, eu prometo.

- O pai disse que não vai deixá-lo mais entrar nessa casa.

- Deixa que do seu pai, eu cuido. – Sharon riu. Sabia que seria uma tarefa impossível, mas pelo menos tentaria. – Agora se recomponha. Não vamos deixar que sua esposa desconfie.

Jared sorriu sem vontade, concordando com a mãe.

- Vou ver seu pai. Ele deve estar extremamente nervoso. – Sharon beijou carinhosamente o filho e saiu do quarto.

Jared se deitou na cama, sentindo as lágrimas descerem. Sei pai o havia enganado. Ele havia casado com Danneel e perdido Jensen. Mas ele o encontraria. O encontraria e o compraria novamente, não importando quem fosse seu dono agora. Eles fugiriam e ficariam juntos para sempre, e dessa vez nada os impediria. Jared se sentiu um pouco melhor com esse pensamento, mas quando se levantou ouviu um grito.

O moreno saiu do quarto e viu Beaver se dirigindo ao escritório de seu pai e quando chegou lá, Jared parou na porta, não acreditando na cena que estava vendo.

Seu pai estava deitado chão e parecia morto. Sua mãe estava ajoelhada ao seu lado chorando compulsivamente.

Beaver se aproximou do corpo do Sr. Padalecki e conferiu sua pulsação, olhando para Jared em seguida balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu o matei... – Foi só o que moreno conseguiu dizer.

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Mais um capítulo p vcs meus amores. Estou mto boazinha hein? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Vou dedicá-lo a Diva MarySPN. Acho q todo mundo aqui conhece e ama essa autora maravilhosa!**_

_**Um agradecimento super especial a Beta mais linda do mundo, Pérola.**_

_**E um super beijo a todos vcs q estão acompanhando!**_

_**Espero q gostem!**_

_**XD**_

Jensen não se surpreendeu com aquela atitude de Pellegrino e seus capangas. O loiro não teve como se defender quando os dois homens o atacaram e antes de ficar tudo escuro, o último pensamento do escravo foi Jared.

O loiro abriu os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro doía e sua boca estava com gosto de sangue. Ainda estava dentro da charrete e o balanço o fez se sentir enjoado. Olhou para a estrada e reconheceu o caminho que os levaria até a cidade. Pellegrino o estava levando para a praça. "Ele vai me vender." Jensen pensou aliviado. Não temia a morte, mas não queria morrer nas mãos de Mark e nem de seus capangas.

Jensen fechou os olhos, fingindo estar desacordado e pensou em Jared. O moreno estava em sua lua de mel e só descobriria que Jensen não pertencia mais a ele e nem à fazenda quando voltasse. "Melhor assim." O loiro sentiu uma lágrima se formar, mas se controlou. "Sobrevivi à perda de minha família e amigos, posso perfeitamente sobreviver a isso." Jensen pensou, mas na verdade não era o que sentia.

O loiro sentiu que a carroça havia parado, mas não abriu os olhos. Um dos capangas o cutucou com uma espingarda.

- Acorda! – O homem gritou. – Acorda seu animal!

Jensen abriu os olhos. Ainda estavam na estrada.

- Senta seu imundo! A carroça vai encher!

O loiro se sentou com dificuldade e viu vários homens em pé, ao lado da charrete. Eles estavam mal vestidos e sujos. Tinham o semblante sofrido e o loiro chegou à conclusão de que se tratavam de escravos que também seriam vendidos junto com ele.

Provavelmente Pellegrino os tinha deixado ali para buscá-lo na fazenda. A carroça encheu e Jensen sentia muitas dores na posição em que estava sentado. Mas nenhuma dor se comparava com a que ele sentia no fundo de sua alma e em seu coração.

A viagem foi extremamente penosa, principalmente para o loiro e Jensen agradeceu quando chegaram à praça e eles desceram da carroça. Apesar das dores, o escravo conseguiu ficar de pé.

Pellegrino conversava com vários homens que os analisavam e Jensen levantou a cabeça quando um homem se aproximou dele, perguntando ao traficante.

- Por que ele está machucado assim? – O homem perguntou e Pellegrino respondeu com ironia.

- Ele sofreu um acidente coitado.

- Parece mais que ele levou uma bela surra, isso sim.

- Sabe como esses escravos são Sr. Welling. Vivem se metendo em brigas.

- Ele sabe ler e escrever? – O moreno perguntou e Pellegrino se virou para o escravo, o segurando pelos cabelos.

- Sabe ler e escrever?

Jensen fechou os olhos, pois estava com dor de cabeça e o fato de ter seus cabelos puxados só estava piorando.

- S-sim... – O loiro respondeu com a voz fraca e Mark riu.

- Ele sabe! – Pellegrino se virou para Welling que tirou o dinheiro do bolso, fazendo os olhos do mercador brilharem.

- Sabe Sr. Pellegrino... – O moreno disse calmamente. – O senhor poderia ser menos hostil e tratá-los um pouco melhor. Afinal, são seres humanos iguais ao senhor. Sem querer ofender os escravos. – Welling apontou para Jensen. - Vou levá-lo e ficarei com aqueles dois ali também.

Pellegrino olhou com raiva para Welling, mas pegou o dinheiro que o moreno lhe estendia.

- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com o senhor. – O moreno fez um sinal para que seus empregados colocassem os escravos em uma carruagem e se dirigiu a sua.

Jensen seguiu com os dois escravos intrigado com o homem que acabara de se tornar seu dono.

A fazenda dos Welling era bem parecida com a dos Padalecki, e quando desceu da carruagem o moreno se aproximou dos escravos.

- Meu nome é Tom Welling. Sou o dono dessa propriedade. Meus homens lhes mostrarão as instalações onde vocês ficarão. Tomem banho e depois se dirijam à cozinha para se alimentarem. Vocês poderão descansar o resto do dia, pois eu imagino como devem estar moídos depois de viajarem na carroça do Pellegrino. – Welling olhou para seu empregado e apontou para Jensen. – Leve este aqui para o Lindberg olhar esses ferimentos. – E se virando para o loiro. – Amanhã, se estiver se sentindo melhor, quero lhe falar pessoalmente. – Tom se retirou, e os empregados levaram os escravos para o alojamento.

Jensen ficou aliviado em saber que aquele homem era uma boa pessoa ou pelo menos parecia ser. A maneira como ele tratara os escravos os deixando descansar era realmente incrível. O loiro tomou banho com certa dificuldade e depois foi levado a uma espécie de enfermaria e quando entrou um homem o atendeu.

- Sente-se aqui que já vou examiná-lo.

- O senhor é médico? – Jensen perguntou admirado.

- Sim e sou filho do médico da família também. O Sr. Welling sempre me chama quando compra novos escravos. Não é raro algum chegar aqui machucado. – O homem olhou para os ferimentos do loiro. – Esteve envolvido em alguma briga?

- Os capangas do Sr. Pellegrino me bateram.

- Claro... Consegue tirar a camisa? – Lindberg perguntou.

Jensen foi examinado pelo jovem médico que lhe deu alguns medicamentos e dois dias de repouso. O escravo deixou a enfermaria com as lembranças de Misha surrado em sua mente. E de como Jared havia se arrependido depois, ajudando o empregado. "Mas agora isso é passado." O loiro pensou triste.

Jensen entrou na cozinha onde viu que os outros dois homens, que haviam sido comprados junto com ele, já estavam comendo e se sentou, esperando por sua refeição. Após alguns minutos, um negro veio em sua direção, colocando em cima da mesa um prato com comida, pão e um copo de água. Jensen se lembrou novamente de Misha.

- Meu nome é Lawrence. Sou o responsável pela cozinha.

- Me chamo Jensen. – O loiro respondeu antes de começar a comer com vontade e o homem se afastou.

Jensen foi para o alojamento após comer e se deitou com um pouco de dificuldade, tentando dormir e seu último pensamento antes de dormir foi Jared.

No dia seguinte, após tomar seu desjejum, Jensen foi chamado à presença de Welling e quando entrou em seu escritório, Tom lhe perguntou.

- Como se chama?

- Jensen, senhor. – O loiro respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- Gostaria que olhasse para mim enquanto falo com você. – Tom pediu.

- Sim senhor. – Jensen encarou o moreno.

- Sabe ler e escrever não é? – Welling perguntou.

- Sim senhor.

- Acha que seria capaz de ensinar também?

- E-ensinar?

- Sim! Ensinar. – Tom sorriu aberto. - Eu sempre tive o sonho de alfabetizar os escravos da fazenda. - Tom explicou. - Mas meu pai era contra e agora que ele... Que ele não está mais entre nós, eu gostaria de concretizar esse sonho.

- Acho que...

- Meu pai me chamava de visionário. – Tom riu.

- Não seria mais apropriado um professor? – Jensen perguntou com medo de sua ousadia.

- Claro que seria, mas eu acho que se os escravos forem ensinados por outro escravo eles se sentirão mais confortáveis. E você não tem ideia como é difícil encontrar um escravo que saiba ler e escrever.

Jensen estava impressionado com aquele homem. Ele perecia mesmo se importar com os escravos e pelo pouco que o loiro pode observar, os empregados e escravos da fazenda gostavam dele. Podia parecer até hipocrisia da parte do moreno, afinal de contas ele aceitava e compactuava com a escravidão, mas Jensen sentia que ele era diferente e que pelo menos tratava todos com respeito e educação. Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, o escravo respondeu com convicção.

- Eu ensinava meu sobrinho antes de... de... – Jensen pigarreou. – Eu posso tentar.

- Ótimo! Assim que estiver recuperado acertaremos os detalhes.

O loiro deixou o escritório de seu dono e voltou para o alojamento. Será que conseguiria ensinar aos outros escravos? Jensen se deitou e fechou os olhos. "Jared se orgulharia de mim." Pensou, sentindo uma lágrima rolar.

J²

Jared estava sentado em sua cama. Seu pai acabara de ser enterrado e tudo o que o moreno mais queria naquele momento era estar nos braços de seu amor. "Como eu pude ser tão burro?" Padalecki pensou.

Sharon havia prometido ajudar o filho com Danneel, para que o moreno pudesse achar Pellegrino e saber onde Jensen estava.

A ruiva não estava nada satisfeita com as atitudes do marido. Primeiro Jared ficara doente na lua de mel e agora estava deprimido demais para se deitar com ela. Danneel ainda tentou conversar com o moreno, mas Jared disse que "_Agora não era hora para se pensar nisso_." deixando a esposa ainda mais irada. Mas o que deixou a mulher realmente possessa foi quando Jared disse que gostaria de dormir em seu quarto sozinho. A ruiva só não protestou mais porque Jensen não estava mais na fazenda.

Jared estava realmente deprimido. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de seu pai ter mentido e de ter sido burro o suficiente para concordar em se casar sem antes averiguar se era verdade ou não que eles estavam à beira da falência. A questão era que o moreno confiava no pai e isso só aumentava ainda mais sua tristeza. Fora enganado da maneira mais baixa possível.

Jared se sentia terrivelmente culpado. Já não bastasse ter perdido Jensen e ter se casado com aquela mulher insuportável, Jared agora carregaria essa culpa para sempre. A morte do pai. Mesmo sua mãe dizendo que Gerald não andava se sentindo bem e que Richings havia lhe recomendado não se aborrecer, o moreno ainda achava que o motivo da morte do pai fora a briga deles.

Padalecki precisava muito de Jensen naquele momento. O moreno não aguentava mais de saudade do loiro e sabia que somente Jensen diria e faria a coisa certa para confortá-lo. Pensou por um tempo e foi conversar com Sharon.

- Vou começar a procurar por Pellegrino amanhã. – Jared disse assim que entrou no quarto da mãe.

Sharon segurava uma roupa de seu marido e não respondeu. Jared se sentiu mal pelo seu egoísmo e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Mãe... – Sharon pôs a cabeça no colo do filho e chorou copiosamente.

Jared chorou também. Pelo pai. Por Jensen e por ele.

Após se acalmarem, Sharon passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno, dizendo carinhosamente.

- Vã atrás dele, meu filho. Vá atrás da sua felicidade.

- O que direi a Danneel?

- Diga que terá que se ausentar por alguns dias para poder tratar com nosso advogado sobre o testamento de seu pai. E se ela quiser te impedir, coloque-a em seu lugar. Afinal de contas você é o marido dela agora.

- Farei isso. – Jared beijou a face da mãe. – Obrigado por me apoiar.

- Somos só nós dois agora, meu filho.

Jared continuou abraçado com a mãe, conversando e a consolando. Mais tarde, o moreno foi falar com a esposa, que estava na companhia de Sheppard. – Gostaria de lhe falar Danneel. – Jared se aproximou da esposa. – A sós. – O moreno lançou um olhar para Mark que suspirou e saiu.

- O que foi meu amor? – Danneel perguntou melosa.

- Terei que me ausentar por alguns dias.

O semblante da ruiva mudou completamente.

- O quê? Por quê? Por quantos dias?

- Tratarei sobre o testamento de meu pai e levarei o tempo que for necessário. – Jared respondeu rispidamente.

- Você está mentindo! – Harris gritou.

- Não grite comigo, Danneel! Controle-se! – Jared disse e deu as costas para a mulher, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele escravo Jared?

- Como é? – Jared perguntou. A esposa era mais esperta do que ele pensara. – Você só pode estar louca!

- Porque se tiver eu juro que eu... – Danneel pôs o dedo na cara de Jared que segurou a mão da esposa com força.

- Eu sou seu marido e não admito que fale assim comigo! E muito menos que ponha o dedo na minha cara! – Jared não gritava, mas dizia com a voz firme. – Exijo respeito!

O moreno nunca havia falado assim com a esposa e Danneel ficou assustada. Jared se afastou e foi para o seu quarto.

"Se ele trouxer aquele imundo para cá novamente eu juro que darei um jeito de matá-lo!" A ruiva pensou com raiva enquanto observava o marido.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared pediu a Jeffrey que mandasse Misha ir ao seu quarto e quando o moreno chegou, Padalecki foi direto ao assunto.

- Irei atrás de Jensen!

- Mas...

- Não importa onde ele esteja e nem com quem, o trarei de volta. Só gostaria que soubesse disso.

- O senhor acha que ele ainda está com o Pellegrino? – Misha perguntou.

- Acredito que aquele verme o tenha vendido.

- Depois da surra que ele levou, será que...

- Não vamos pensar no pior, Collins. - Jared pôs a mão no ombro do empregado. – Me deseje sorte!

Jared saiu do quarto deixando o moreno ansioso e preocupado.

Jared sabia que o lugar mais provável de achar Pellegrino seria na praça da cidade, onde o traficante vendia suas _mercadorias_. O moreno continuava não gostando daquele lugar, mas ele faria qualquer coisa para achar Jensen.

Padalecki, após conversar com algumas pessoas que tinham negócios na cidade, descobriu que Pellegrino chegaria no dia seguinte e se hospedou em na estalagem. O moreno não conseguia dormir, tamanho o seu nervosismo e ansiedade em encontrar o loiro, mas após algumas horas e vencido pelo cansaço, Jared finalmente adormeceu, sonhando com Jensen.

Eles estavam na casa da árvore, deitados e abraçados e o moreno percebeu que Jensen chorava.

- Jensen, por que você está chorando? – Jared perguntou aflito.

- Você prometeu Jared! Prometeu que me compensaria por todo o sofrimento que passei.

- Jensen, eu...

- Você é um mentiroso, Jared! Eu te odeio! Te odeio!

Jared acordou assustado com a voz de Jensen ainda ecoando em sua mente. "Eu te odeio!" O moreno se levantou com o coração aflito e viu o dia amanhecer.

J²

Pellegrino chegou a praça da cidade com sua carroça e suas _mercadorias._Ansiava em vender logo todos os escravos para ir beber com seus capangas e levou um susto quando viu Jared parado o encarando.

- Meus sinceros sentimentos pelo senhor seu pai. – Mark fez uma reverência e Jared percebeu que ele estava bêbado. - Em que posso servi-lo Sr. Padalecki?

- Preciso de uma informação sobre um escravo.

Pellegrino fez uma careta. – Informação sobre um escravo?

- Sim. Você foi a minha fazenda há dois meses a mando de meu pai que lhe devolveu um escravo. Preciso saber onde ele está.

Mark pensou por alguns minutos e respondeu.

- Não sei sobre o que está falando, mas se quiser hoje eu troux...

Jared pegou o traficante pelo colarinho e disse com raiva.

- Eu não estou pra brincadeiras hoje, Pellegrino. Diga o que fez com o Jensen!

Os capangas de Mark apontaram suas armas para Jared, mas Pellegrino fez um sinal para que eles as abaixassem e sorriu.

- Agora acho que eu me lembrei. Não precisa ficar nervoso Sr. Padalecki.

Jared soltou o homem que se ajeitou e disse tranquilamente.

- Eu o vendi.

- Quero saber para quem! – Jared estava perdendo a cabeça.

J²

Jensen estava terminando de corrigir alguns deveres que havia passado para seus "alunos" quando um empregado o chamou.

- Jensen! O Sr. Welling deseja lhe falar.

O loiro se levantou e foi ao encontro de seu dono. Welling era um bom homem e tinha dado a Jensen uma nova perspectiva. O escravo gostava de ajudar as pessoas e se sentia orgulhoso quando algum escravo escrevia seu nome ou lia uma frase completa para ele. Ensinar os adultos era muito difícil, por isso a recompensa era muito maior.

Jared ainda imperava seus pensamentos. O amor não havia diminuído e a saudade quase o sufocava, mas Jensen tentava se convencer de que havia feito o certo se afastando de seu dono, mesmo que isso o matasse lentamente todos os dias. Ninguém na fazenda Welling sabia do passado de Jensen. Nem da tragédia em sua aldeia e nem de seu amor por Jared. O escravo era amigo de todos, mas tentava não se apegar a ninguém. Não queria ter que um dia sofrer tudo novamente.

Jensen se dirigia até o escritório de Tom, distraído em seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma risada que lhe deixou paralisado e sem ar. A porta estava aberta e o loiro reconheceu imediatamente de quem era.

J²

Jared conhecia a família Welling de nome. O moreno sabia que o Sr. Welling havia morrido e seu único filho, Tom era considerado um liberal e visionário. Sabia também que ele era um moreno de tirar o fôlego. E solteiro. Padalecki fechou o punho. Se Welling tivesse tocado em seu loiro, Jared o mataria com as próprias mãos.

Jared chegou à fazenda com as pernas trêmulas. Sua vontade era de invadir o local, colocar Jensen em seu ombro e ir embora. Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim. Jensen pertencia àquela propriedade e àquele homem. Jared sentiu seu estômago revirar de ciúme e respirou fundo, se controlando.

Tom fora informado que tinha visita e foi recebê-la.

- Padalecki, não é? – Welling perguntou simpático.

- Sim, Jared Padalecki. Muito prazer. – Jared conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, tamanho o seu nervosismo.

Após os cumprimentos, Tom levou Jared até o escritório.

- Aceita uma bebida?

- "O mais forte que você tiver." Claro.

- Então... Sr. Padalecki. O que o traz a essas bandas? – O moreno perguntou enquanto enchia os copos.

- Primeiramente eu peço desculpas pela visita repentina, mas... – Jared fez uma pausa. Já tinha tudo pronto em sua cabeça. Não podia pedir a Tom que vendesse Jensen a ele porque o loiro era o amor de sua vida. – Meu pai faleceu recentemente.

- Meus sentimentos. – Tom disse educadamente.

- Obrigado. O caso é que Jensen é um escravo muito estimado por minha família. Minha mãe o trata como a um filho, mas meu pai não aceitava isso. – Jared pigarreou. Não se sentia mal por mentir, mas não sabia até onde Tom sabia a verdade sobre Jensen e ele. – E quando parti para a minha lua de mel, meu pai o devolveu a Pellegrino, mesmo sob protesto de minha mãe. – O moreno suspirou. – Ela ficou muito doente, beirando a morte e meu pai muito arrependido, me pediu que procurasse o paradeiro do escravo e o trouxesse de volta.

Tom ouvia tudo com atenção. Conhecia a família Padalecki somente por nome e sabia como era conservadora, o que fazia aquela história parecer extremamente surreal.

- Infelizmente não consegui atender seu pedido, pois ele morreu no dia em que cheguei de viagem com a minha esposa. – Jared continuou. – E gostaria de realizar esse último desejo dele.

- O senhor está pedindo que eu venda Jensen de volta à sua família?

- Sei que é um pedido estranho, mas pagarei o dobro do que pagou por ele. – Jared estava preparado para implorar se fosse preciso.

Tom se levantou e começou a andar pela sala.

- O caso... Sr. Padalecki, é que Jensen também é muito estimado nessa fazenda.

Jared sentiu seu sangue ferver. Tentava controlar os pensamentos, mas foi inevitável imaginar Jensen gemendo nos braços de Welling.

- Ele não é tratado com um escravo aqui. – Tom continuou e Jared fechou os olhos. Ele merecia aquele castigo. – Eu o comprei como escravo, mas como ele possui muitas qualidades. – Jared sabia que se Tom confessasse que estava com Jensen, ele não conseguiria mais se controlar. – Resumindo Sr. Padalecki. Jensen dá aula aos outros escravos, os ensinando a ler e escrever e tem sido bem sucedido. Não tenho a menor intenção em vendê-lo.

Jared sentiu o chão se abrir. Sua vontade era de se ajoelhar aos pés daquele homem, suplicando que devolvesse seu amor.

- No entanto, deixarei essa decisão a ele. – Tom explicou e Jared suspirou de alívio. Se a decisão fosse tomada por Jensen, o moreno não teria a menor dúvida de que o loiro concordaria. – Mandarei chamá-lo.

Tom saiu do escritório e após alguns minutos, voltou.

- Aguarde alguns instantes, sim? – Welling sorriu cordialmente e mudou de assunto. Estava tranquilo. Alguma coisa dentro do moreno dizia que Jensen não deixaria a fazenda.

Eles conversavam sobre política, quando Jared viu o olhar do moreno se voltar para a porta do escritório e a voz de Jensen invadir sua mente.

- Sr. Welling, mandou me chamar? – Jensen perguntou num fio de voz, ainda não acreditando que o homem sentado na frente de seu dono era Jared.

- Sim Jensen. Você tem visita.

Jared se levantou e encarou o loiro. Padalecki teve vontade de correr e abraçar seu amado, o beijando com fervor, mas se conteve.

- J-Jared? – Jensen perguntou emocionado. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Desculpem a demora!**

**Mais um cap. fresquinho p vcs e só gostaria de avisar que essa fic já está entrando em sua reta final. **

**Obrigado pelo carinho e pelos reviews!**

**Obrigado a minha super beta Pérola!**

**Mil Beijos!**

- Olá Jensen... – Jared conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos marejaram ao ver seu amor.

- Deixarei vocês a sós. – Welling saiu do escritório e fechou a porta. Tom não era burro e pela reação dos dois, o moreno soube que eles provavelmente tinham muito que conversar.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Jared correu e abraçou Jensen, o beijando com vontade.

Jensen estava acima de tudo surpreso. Nunca pensara que Jared pudesse encontrá-lo ali. Claro que em suas fantasias, imaginava o moreno o buscando na fazenda, mas no fundo, achava que Jared se conformaria com a decisão dele.

O loiro correspondia ao beijo e abraçava Jared, demonstrando toda a saudade que sentira. E se aquilo fosse um sonho, Jensen não queria acordar nunca mais.

- Jared...

O escravo tentou falar, mas o moreno não lhe deu chance e começou a tirar a blusa de Jensen, passando as mãos pelo seu dorso, fazendo o loiro gemer baixinho.

- Jared, não podemos...

Jensen tentou novamente, mas seus lábios foram atacados com violência. Jared parecia estar possuído de tanto desejo, e Jensen gemeu novamente quando o moreno massageou sua ereção.

- Eu quero você e quero agora, Jensen! – Padalecki sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, que se virou de costas para Jared, deixando o moreno ainda mais alucinado de tesão.

Jared desabotoou sua calça enquanto Jensen abaixava a sua. O loiro apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha jogando o quadril para trás.

Padalecki cuspiu nos dedos e os introduziu devagar na entrada do loiro.

- Sentiu falta disso? – Jared perguntou com a voz rouca e Jensen respondeu com um gemido. – Porque eu senti. – Com a outra mão, Jared agarrou o membro do loiro o masturbando devagar.

- Jared, não vou aguentar...

O moreno tirou os dedos, e lentamente penetrou Jensen, que mordeu o lábio, sentindo um pouco de dor. O moreno esperou o escravo se acostumar e começou a estocá-lo com urgência.

Jensen queria gemer, gritar, mas não podia e a sensação que seu dono entraria pela porta a qualquer momento, o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Jared não conseguia mais se controlar. Sentiu que podia gozar a qualquer momento, e segurou o membro do loiro, que não precisou de mais que duas bombeadas para gozar. Logo foi a vez de Jared, que derramou seu prazer dizendo que amava Jensen.

- Eu te amo... – Jared ainda repetiu quando saiu de dentro do escravo.

Jared subiu suas calças e Jensen limpou-se com a própria blusa.

Jared puxou o loiro para mais um beijo, dessa vez mais calmo, e se abraçaram, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal.

- Eu vim te buscar meu amor! – Jared disse se afastando um pouco. –

Que loucura foi essa de me deixar?

- Essa foi a única maneira que encontrei de não sofrer.

- E está adiantando? – Jared perguntou e fez um carinho no rosto de Jensen.

- Não... – Jensen baixou a cabeça sorrindo fraco.

- Jensen... Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

– Jared baixou a cabeça e se aproximou. – Meu pai morreu.

- Quando?

- Há alguns dias. – Jared explicou. – Na verdade foi no dia em que cheguei da lua de mel. Nós discutimos e ele sofreu um infarto.

– E como você está? - Jensen o abraçou. - E sua mãe?

Jared deu de ombros.

- Estamos superando... Mas eu precisei tanto de você, Jensen. – O moreno abraçou o loiro e chorou em seu ombro. – Volte comigo.

Jensen esperou o moreno se recompor e se afastou devagar, encarando Jared.

- Eu não vou voltar Jared. Estou bem aqui.

- O quê? – O moreno demorou a absorver as palavras do seu ex escravo.

- Não Jensen! Não faça isso comigo! – Jared se aproximou segurando no rosto do loiro.

- Eu _não_ _quero_voltar!

Jared olhava para Jensen confuso.

- Não quer? Como assim não quer? Você não me ama mais?

Jensen baixou a cabeça e não respondeu, mas ele amava.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Jensen! Não me deixe sofrer desse jeit...

- Não me venha falar de sofrimento Jared! Você não sabe nada sobre isso! Você perdeu _uma_ pessoa da sua família! Eu perdi _todas_! – Jensen estava se controlando para não chorar. – E... _Eu_ perdi você. – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Você está em uma situação muito confortável para falar de sofrimento. Você tem a sua esposa agora, não precisa mais de mim.

- Eu não amo a Danneel! Eu amo você!

- Não importa mais. Você está preso a ela e a esse casamento para sempre.

- Não fale assim, Jensen... – Mas Jared sabia que o loiro estava certo.

- Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta Jared, mas a resposta para a sua proposta é não. Eu não vou voltar. – Jensen o encarou.

- E como eu vou viver sem você? – Jared perguntou e sentiu seus olhos queimarem.

- Iremos sobreviver e superar. – Jensen respondeu com a voz embargada e Jared o abraçou.

- Por favor, Jensen! Não faça isso! Eu te imploro! Não me deixe!

Jensen não conseguiu se controlar e abraçou o moreno com força.

- Não posso Jared. Me desculpe, mas eu não posso.

- Então vamos fugir! Não voltarei nunca mais para casa. – Jared dizia num tom desesperado. – Está decidido! Iremos para bem longe e...

- Jared... – O loiro suspirou. - Seu pai acabou de morrer. Sua mãe precisa de você agora.

- E eu preciso de você! – Jared praticamente gritou.

Jensen baixou a cabeça. Não sabia mais o que dizer e sabia que se Jared insistisse mais ele acabaria cedendo.

- Acho melhor você ir embora, tenho coisas a fazer. O Sr. Welling não vai gostar se eu atrasar a aula dos...

- É por causa dele que você não quer voltar? – Jared interrompeu.

- O quê? Você está maluco? – O escravo perguntou indignado.

- Ele é solteiro e bem bonito, Jensen. Não iria me surpreender se vocês dois estivessem...

Jensen não era obrigado a ouvir aquilo e deu as costas ao moreno, mas quando ia abrir a porta, Jared correu e segurou o loiro pelo braço.

- Desculpa Jensen! Eu não quis dizer isso! Me perdoa! Não sei mais o que dizer pra te convencer a voltar comigo!

- Só uma coisa me faria voltar. E é uma coisa que você não pode fazer.

Jared largou o braço do escravo e começou a falar rápido num tom desesperado.

- Eu descobri tarde demais que pai me enganou. Ele mentiu quando disse que estávamos indo à falência. Ele sabia que esse era o único jeito de me forçar a casar e agora eu...Eu... – O moreno parou e encarou Jensen. – Eu perdi a pessoa que mais amei em toda a minha vida.

Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar. Sua vontade era de correr para os braços do seu amor e dizer que voltaria com ele, mas o loiro sabia que assim que colocassem os pés na fazenda, Danneel faria de suas vidas um inferno e Jensen sabia que isso acabaria os afastando.

- Desculpe Jared, mas eu não posso...

O moreno se aproximou, colando sua boca na de Jensen, que não se afastou e sentiu o gosto das lágrimas de Jared se misturando com as suas.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta e eles se afastaram, secando rapidamente o rosto.

- Desculpem... – Welling entrou no escritório. – Jensen, estão te esperando.

- Já estou indo senhor. – Jensen lançou um último olhar para seu ex dono e sentiu seus olhos queimarem novamente. – Adeus Sr. Padalecki. – O loiro disse num fio de voz.

Jared não conseguiu responder e observou o loiro sair do aposento, levando com ele parte de sua alma e de seu coração.

- Então... – Tom se virou para o moreno. – Jensen decidiu ficar.

Jared lançou um olhar cheio de desconfiança e ódio para Welling, mas controlou sua raiva.

- Sim, ele decidiu. E novamente me desculpe pela visita inesperada. Preciso ir agora.

- Posso pedir ao cocheiro que o leve até a cidade, se quiser.

- Não será necessário. Estou com uma carruagem de aluguel. – Jared explicou. – Com licença.

O moreno chegou à porta e parou, voltando a encarar Tom.

- Na verdade eu gostaria de lhe pedir somente um favor.

- Claro! Do que precisa? – Welling perguntou curioso e observou Jared tirar um relógio de dentro do bolso.

- Gostaria que entregasse esse relógio a Jensen. – Padalecki entregou o objeto para dono do loiro.

- Mas é um relógio de ouro! – O moreno disse abismado.

- Sim, e me é muito estimado. Pertenceu ao meu avô e depois ao meu pai e gostaria que Jensen ficasse com ele. E diga que... – O moreno limpou a garganta. – Diga que eu não desistirei tão facilmente.

Jared saiu do escritório e foi acompanhado por um empregado até a saída da fazenda. O moreno ainda procurou por Jensen no caminho, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

J²

Jensen saiu do escritório sentindo que poderia desabar a qualquer instante, e foi direto a sala onde os "alunos" o esperavam.

- Eu peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu... Eu... – O loiro sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta e não conseguiu mais controlar o choro.

Os escravos o rodearam tentando saber o que tinha acontecido, mas Jensen só chorava ainda mais.

- Me desculpem. – Jensen saiu da sala e foi direto para o seu quarto, se jogando na cama, chorando compulsivamente e se assustou quando bateram na porta.

- Jensen? – Lawrence entrou e o loiro se virou para encarar o empregado. – Está tudo bem?

Jensen secou o rosto no lençol e respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

- Já estou melhorando. Pode avisá-los que já vou voltar para a aula, por favor?

- Os escravos foram dispensados da aula de hoje.

- Por quem? – Jensen quis saber.

- O Sr. Welling falou com eles e remarcou a aula para amanhã.

O loiro baixou a cabeça. Tom deveria estar decepcionado com sua atitude.

- E ele está te chamando em seu escritório.

"Claro que está." Jensen pensou. "Estraguei tudo."

- Obrigado, Lawrence. – O empregado saiu e Jensen se recompôs, indo falar com seu dono.

- Sr. Welling? – Jensen o chamou pela porta que estava entreaberta.

- Entre Jensen!

O escravo ficou calado com a cabeça baixa, esperando pela bronca que não veio.

- Gostaria de conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – Tom tinha a voz calma.

- Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento, eu não consegui me controlar.

- O Sr. Padalecki deve ser muito importante para você. – Jensen corou e Welling continuou. – Como eu imagino que você seja para ele.

O escravo não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar sua atitude sem mencionar seu amor pelo seu ex dono?

- Ele me pediu para lhe entregar isso. – Tom estendeu o relógio de Jared e Jensen o pegou com a mão trêmula. – E mandou também um recado. "_Diga que eu não desistirei tão facilmente"_. Foram as palavras dele.

Jensen olhava incrédulo para o relógio, mas o que o deixou emocionado fora o recado e o loiro olhou para Welling com os olhos marejados.

- Não farei perguntas, pois não sou um homem indiscreto. E também vou liberá-lo de seus afazeres por hoje. – Tom dizia com a voz firme, mas tranquila. – Mas só lhe peço Jensen, que não deixe que seus problemas pessoais interfiram em seu trabalho. Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe como foi difícil convencer os escravos a frequentarem as aulas regularmente.

- Sim, Sr. Welling e peço desculpas novamente. – Jensen respondeu envergonhado.

- E guarde bem esse relógio, pois deve valer uma pequena fortuna.

- Pode deixar Sr. Welling. Farei isso.

- Agora pode ir. – Tom dispensou o escravo, que saiu rapidamente do aposento, e ficou pensativo. O que será que tinha acontecido entre Jensen e Padalecki?

Jensen voltou para seu quarto e ficou olhando para o relógio, se lembrando de quando Jared lhe contara a história por trás daquele objeto.

_Jared pegou o relógio no bolso de sua calça para ver as horas._

_- Que bonito! – Jensen elogiou._

_- Esse relógio é muito importante para mim, Jensen..._

_- Por quê? – O loiro se aninhou nos braços do moreno._

_- Ele pertenceu ao meu avô, que passou para o meu pai e depois para mim. Aprendi a ver as horas nele._

_- Deve ter um valor inestimável para você. – Jensen concluiu._

_- Exatamente! – O moreno encarou seu escravo. – Assim como meu amor por você._

_Jensen sorriu e beijou seu dono._

_- Eu te amo, Jared..._

_- Eu te amo, Jensen..._

Jensen fechou os olhos e chorou novamente. Não tinha esperança nenhuma de voltar à fazenda Padalecki e viver seu amor plenamente com Jared e apesar do recado do moreno, o escravo não tinha certeza se seu amor voltaria a procurá-lo.

J²

Jared saiu da fazenda e entrou na carruagem, sem ainda acreditar que Jensen não quisera voltar com ele.

- Para onde senhor? – A voz do cocheiro o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Para a Taverna, por favor. – Jared respondeu sem vontade.

Quanto mais o veículo se distanciava da fazenda Welling, mais o moreno ficava deprimido e infeliz. Jensen o tinha rejeitado e agora nada mais importava. E apesar de não ter desistido ainda do seu amor, Jared sabia que seria quase impossível o loiro voltar para seus braços. Esse pensamento fez Jared se desesperar e chorar, sem se importar com o cocheiro que o olhava curioso.

- Chegamos a Taverna senhor.

Jared olhou pela pequena janela e abriu a porta, descendo da carruagem e entregando o dinheiro ao homem.

- Não precisa esperar. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar.

Jared entrou no local e procurou por uma mesa ao fundo. Logo um garçom veio atendê-lo.

- Traga a garrafa. – Jared pediu com a voz fraca.

- Jared! – O moreno reconheceu a voz de Genevieve. – Que surpresa agradável!

- Hoje não Genevieve. Quero ficar sozinho...

- Nossa, que mau humor. – A morena bufou. – Não trouxe o escravo bonitão?

Jared lançou um olhar tão frio para a mulher que fez com que ela se afastasse imediatamente.

O garçom deixou a garrafa na mesa e Jared começou a beber, repassando em sua mente, todos os momentos vividos com o loiro, desde o dia em que Gerald o comprara até seu encontro na fazenda Welling.

O dia virou noite e quando Chad entrou na Taverna, o loiro avistou Jared e se aproximou.

- Está tudo bem, Padalecki?

- E por que a preocupação? – O moreno respondeu com a voz pastosa, após uma garrafa e meia de uísque. – Meu pai está morto! Acabou sua vida de leva e trás, seu fofoqueiro.

- Eu não sou fofoqueiro Jared! Não sei de onde tirou essa história!

- Hummm... Deixa eu pensar... – Jared olhou para cima e fingiu estar sério. – Meu pai sabia de uma coisa que eu só havia comentado com você. Será que ele possuía o poder de ler mentes e eu não sabia? – Jared arregalou os olhos e gargalhou debochado.

Chad bufou e saiu de perto de Padalecki que continuou bebendo seu uísque.

J²

- Padalecki! Padalecki!

- Jensen?... – Jared disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Jensen? – Chad perguntou. – Não é o Jensen, Jared, sou eu, Chad!

- Avisa ao... Jensen... Que eu... – Jared mal conseguiu falar.

- Você está mais bêbado do que um gambá. Venha. – O loiro tentou levantar Jared, que o empurrou sem sucesso. – Anda Padalecki, já anoiteceu!

- Eu não quero! – Jared gritou. – Eu quero ficar aqui! Não tem nada mais naquela casa que faça querer voltar. Nada, entendeu?

- E sua esposa? Ela deve estar preocupada. Eu te ajudo, venha...

Chad conseguiu finalmente levantar o moreno e com muita dificuldade o levou para fora.

- Cadê a sua carruagem? – O loiro perguntou e Jared deu de ombros. – Então vamos na minha.

Jared chorou o tempo todo durante o trajeto até a fazenda Padalecki, e volta e meia chamava por Jensen, o que deixou Chad confuso. Sabia que o amigo gostava de homens, mas nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, nem mesmo por Matt.

A carruagem parou em frente à casa e Ruffus veio ver quem era.

- Sr. Padalecki? – O escravo segurou Jared que quase caiu ao tentar saltar do veículo.

- Vamos entrar pela cozinha. – Chad pediu.

Misha se assustou quando a porta foi aberta e os dois homens entraram carregando Jared, que ainda chorava e chamava pelo loiro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele está bebendo desde cedo na Taverna e tive que trazê-lo para casa.

– Chad explicou.

- Vamos levá-lo para o seu quarto. – O moreno foi na frente, seguido pelo loiro e Ruffus.

Jared foi colocado na cama e em cinco minutos adormeceu repetindo sem parar o nome do ex escravo.

- Espero que a Sra. Padalecki não o veja nesse estado. – Chad olhou para Misha que sorriu fraco.

- Obrigado Ruffus. – Misha dispensou o escravo e se voltou para Chad.

- Ele estava sozinho na Taverna?

- Sim. – O loiro respondeu.

- O senhor por acaso não viu o escravo dele, o Jensen? – Misha perguntou receoso.

- Não, mas o Jared não parava de chorar e chamar por esse escravo. – Chad teve vontade de perguntar ao empregado o motivo do desespero do amigo, mas sabia que estaria sendo indiscreto, além do que provavelmente o moreno não responderia.

- Vou embora, já está tarde.

- Obrigado Sr. Murray. – Misha o acompanhou até a saída, e depois que a carruagem do loiro se afastou, o moreno ficou pensativo. Onde diabos estava Jensen?

J²

Danneel acordou e logo descobriu por Sheppard que Jared estava de volta. A ruiva não aguentou esperar o marido acordar e entrou em seu aposento, se aproximando devagar da cama.

A mulher estranhou o fato de o marido estar deitado de roupa e botas e quando se aproximou mais, sentiu o cheiro da bebida o que a fez sair do aposento imediatamente.

Jared abriu os olhos, sem entender direito onde estava. Quando percebeu que era seu quarto, tentou se lembrar de como havia chegado ali.

- Chad... – O moreno balbuciou e um forte enjoo tomou conta do seu corpo, o fazendo se levantar e ir até o banheiro vomitar.

Após se recompor, Jared chamou por Jeffrey e pediu ao empregado que mandasse Ruffus preparar um banho para ele.

J²

Misha estava sentado a mesa tomando seu desjejum quando viu Jared entrando na cozinha com uma cara péssima.

- Bom dia Collins.

- Bom dia Sr. Padalecki. – O moreno respondeu.

- Prepare um café bem forte para mim, por favor. – Jared se sentou.

- Claro... – Misha se levantou e teve vontade de perguntar por Jensen.

- Ele não quis voltar comigo. - Jared disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do empregado.

- Mas por que Sr. Padalecki? E onde ele está?

- Ele foi comprado pelo dono da fazenda Welling e agora ele ensina os outros escravos a ler e escrever.

- E foi por isso que ele não quis voltar? – Misha perguntou enquanto servia o café a Jared.

- Não...

Misha não perguntou pelo real motivo, mas pela cara do moreno, o empregado entendeu o motivo de Jensen não ter voltado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa nesses dois dias em que fiquei fora? – Jared perguntou a Misha. – Ainda não estive com minha mãe e nem com Danneel.

- O Dr. Richings esteve aqui. – Collins disse sem encarar o moreno.

- O que? Por quê? Minha mãe...

- Não foi sua mãe que passou mal. Foi sua esposa. Ela desmaiou e precisamos chamar o médico.

- E você sabe o que ela tem? – Jared perguntou e o empregado balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mas na verdade Misha sabia.

Jared se levantou e foi procurar pela esposa. "_Só falta a Danneel estar doente."_ Padalecki pensou irritado.

O moreno chegou {a porta do quarto da esposa e bateu, sendo atendido por Sheppard.

- Desejo falar com Danneel. – O moreno pediu e o empregado abriu a porta com um imenso sorriso. – A sós.

Sheppard olhou para a ruiva que estava recostada na cama e saiu do quarto.

Jared se aproximou da esposa.

- Como foi a viajem meu amor? – Danneel perguntou.

- Não consegui resolver o que queria.

- Por isso voltou tão rápido? – A ruiva quis saber.

- Soube que o Dr. Richings esteve aqui para vê-la. Está doente? – O moreno perguntou.

- Sente-se Jared. – A mulher pegou na mão do marido e ele se sentou na beirada da cama, próximo a esposa que começou a chorar.

- O que foi? Está me deixando preocupado. É grave o que você tem? –

Jared começou a imaginar a esposa doente, sendo um estorvo para ele e sua mãe.

- Não... - A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Então por que está chorando?

A ruiva começou a rir em meio ao choro e o moreno não entendeu nada.

Ela tomou a mão do marido com delicadeza e colocou-a em sua barriga.

- Choro porque estou emocionada, papai!

**Continua...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Olá meus lindos!**_

_**Mais um cap. p vcs! Espero q curtam!**_

_**Agradecimento especialíssimo a beta mais perfeita do planeta e amiga maravilhosa Pérola. **_

_**E não podia deixar de agradecer a todos os reviews! Vcs são demais, sabiam?**_

_**Podem ter certeza que eu leio todos e surto com cada um deles! MUITO OBRIGADO!**_

_**Um super beijo!**_

Jared demorou alguns minutos para absorver aquela frase e seu significado.

- P-pai?

- Sim Jared! Eu estou grávida! No dia em que você viajou, passei muito mal. Tive um enjoo muito forte e desmaiei. – Danneel gesticulava e sorria, mas após o "Eu estou grávida!" o moreno não conseguiu mais ouvir uma só palavra do que ela dizia.

- Você tem certeza? O Doutor confirmou? – Jared perguntou num tom meio preocupado e a ruiva percebeu.

- Bom, como a minha regra não veio... – Danneel disse um pouco envergonhada. – O Dr. Richings não descartou essa possibilidade.

- Com licença... - Jared se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando a esposa sem saber o que estava acontecendo, ignorando sua voz que o chamava insistentemente.

- Sr. Padalecki, está tudo bem? – Misha perguntou vendo que o moreno estava pálido.

- Vou caçar. Peça para o Jeffrey preparar os cães. Por favor. – Jared disse com o olhar vago e seguiu em direção a parte de trás da casa.

J²

Jensen abriu os olhos, mas não tinha a menor vontade de sair da cama. Se lembrou do dia anterior com tristeza.

"Não posso decepcionar o Sr. Welling novamente."

Com esse pensamento se levantou, e depois de sua higiene, foi informado que Tom gostaria de lhe falar, após o desjejum.

Jensen bateu na porta do escritório de seu dono e esperou a ordem para entrar.

- O senhor deseja falar comigo?

- Sim, Jensen. Entre por favor. – Tom respondeu.

O loiro obedeceu e esperou.

- Está melhor? Descansou?

Jensen baixou a cabeça e corou levemente. Olhou para o local em que horas atrás havia gemido enquanto era penetrado urgentemente por Jared.

- Estou sim. Obrigado e desculpe novamente. – O escravo respondeu, mas a verdade era que ele mal tinha conseguido dormir, pensando em seu ex dono, em tudo o que havia acontecido, e nas vezes em que o desespero tomava conta, o escravo não conseguia controlar o choro, que descia livremente.

- Fico contente em ouvir isso. – Welling encarou Jensen e percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados e se perguntou se o escravo andara chorando, mas não perguntou nada. – Irei àcidade e gostaria que fosse comigo. Sairei daqui uma hora, esteja pronto.

- Sim senhor. – Jensen respondeu e saiu do escritório. – Com licença.

J²

Jared andou com seus cães pela propriedade e parou próximo ao lago, avistando a casa na árvore, se lembrando da última vez em que estivera ali com Jensen.

Se Danneel estivesse mesmo grávida, suas chances de reconquistar Jensen estavam perdidas e o moreno se desesperou, sentando na grama e chorando compulsivamente.

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. Seu pai o obrigando a casar, a devolução de Jensen a Pellegrino, a descoberta da mentira de Gerald e a sua morte, a rejeição do loiro e agora a provável gravidez da esposa.

Harley se aproximou, lambendo o rosto do moreno que sorriu fraco e encarou o cachorro.

- Como viverei sem ele, Harley? – Jared perguntou entre soluços e o cão se sentou ao seu lado. – Eu não vou conseguir. – O moreno o abraçou e continuou chorando, enquanto se perguntava em voz alta, o que ele tinha feito para merecer aquele castigo.

J²

Welling explicava a Jensen porque havia pedido sua companhia até a cidade, quando um pequeno tumulto chamou a atenção deles.

Um velho gritava e segurava uma jovem pelo braço, afirmando que ela havia roubado sua mercadoria. Várias pessoas se aproximaram e começaram a rir e agredir a moça verbalmente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Tom perguntou se aproximando do velho.

- Peguei esta pequena ladra roubando minhas frutas.

Tom olhou para a jovem que tremia de medo e se penalizou. Aproximou-se dela, e quando ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou, o coração de Welling falhou uma batida. Apesar das vestes humildes, a moça era linda, com cabelos pretos e lisos. Seus olhos eram expressivos e de um tom de verde que o moreno nunca havia visto antes. Com medo, a garota disse com a voz fraca.

- Eu peguei a fruta porque estou com muita fome, senhor.

Tom não pensou duas vezes e perguntou ao mais velho qual tinha sido o valor do prejuízo, o pagando imediatamente. O velho a soltou e as pessoas se dispersaram.

Welling encarou a garota e perguntou com a voz tranquila.

- Está sozinha? Onde estão seus pais?

- Estou sozinha. – Ela respondeu baixando o olhar. – Senhor.

- Me diga onde você mora e a levarei para casa. – Tom insistiu.

- Não tenho casa. – Ela respondeu envergonhada e triste, começando a caminhar. Welling segurou em seu braço gentilmente.

- Como assim não tem casa? – Perguntou incrédulo e percebeu que lágrimas começavam a descer pela face da garota.

- Me deixe ir, por favor... – Ela pediu tentando se desvencilhar da mão do moreno.

- Olhe, estou com minha carruagem logo ali e minha fazenda não é longe. – Tom explicou. – Por que não me acompanha? Poderá se lavar e se alimentar.

A garota olhou desconfiada para o moreno e depois para Jensen que balançou a cabeça, e por fim aceitou. A fome era maior do que o medo, e alguma coisa naquele moreno de olhos azuis a fazia ficar tranquila.

J²

- Como se chama? – Tom perguntou para a garota assim que a carruagem partiu.

- Kristin. – Ela respondeu tímida sem encarar o moreno. - Kristin Laura Kreuk*, senhor.

- Me chamo Tom Welling. – O moreno se apresentou e ela riu, o encarando por menos de um segundo.

Welling teve vontade de perguntar o que havia acontecido com ela e sua família, mas ficou com medo de assustá-la. Quando chegaram à fazenda, Tom pediu a Jensen que a ajudasse.

- Mostre a ela onde se lavar e peça a alguma escrava que lhe ajude com as roupas. – Tom o instruiu. – Depois a leve para se alimentar.

- Depois a deixo ir? – Jensen perguntou e Welling olhou para Kristin, que aguardava um pouco afastada. Não poderia obrigá-la a ficar na fazenda se ela não quisesse.

- Sim. – O moreno respondeu e antes de entrar na casa, encarou a garota. – Com licença, senhorita.

J²

Jared passou a manhã toda no lago e quando voltou Sharon o chamou.

- Meu filho, o que aconteceu? Quando chegou de viagem? Porque não me procurou?

O moreno abraçou sua mãe, chorando demoradamente. Quando se acalmou, Jared contou sobre o seu encontro com Jensen.

- Se coloque no lugar dele meu filho.

- Eu sei mãe, mas... – Jared chorou novamente no colo da mãe que tentou em vão consolá-lo.

- Talvez seja melhor assim..

Jared encarou a mãe com os olhos vermelhos e perguntou num tom preocupado.

- A Danneel está grávida mesmo?

- Não sei. – Sharon deu de ombros. – O Dr. Richings disse que ela deve aguardar mais um pouco, mas não descartou essa possibilidade.

- Se ela estiver grávida, nunca mais o Jensen... – O moreno se desesperou. – Nunca mais!

- Calma Jared. Dê mais algum tempo para ele. – Sharon estava com pena do filho, mas na sua cabeça, pelo que ele havia contado, achava que Jensen jamais voltaria, mesmo que a ruiva não estivesse grávida. – Olhe para mim. – A Sra. Padalecki pediu e Jared obedeceu. – Se Danneel estiver esperando um filho seu, será maravilhoso! Filho sempre é uma benção e nós estamos precisando de um pouco de alegria nessa casa. – Sharon também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ainda estava de luto pelo marido.

Jared suspirou. Sua mãe tinha razão, mas a gravidez de sua esposa seria sua ruína, o fim de sua esperança de ser feliz.

J²

- Sr. Welling, posso falar com o senhor? – Jensen perguntou a Tom, que estava na sala de estar.

- Claro Jensen.

- É sobre a Kristin. – O escravo disse sem encarar seu dono.

- O que houve? – Weeling se levantou e encarou o loiro.

- Ela tomou banho e comeu e... Conversei um pouco com ela. – Jensen agora encarava Tom. – Aconteceu com a família dela a mesma coisa que... – O loiro fez uma pausa. Ainda era difícil falar sobre a sua família e ninguém na fazenda sabia sobre seu passado. – A família dela foi assassinada, mas ela conseguiu fugir.

- Que coisa mais triste. – Welling se sentiu mal pela garota.

- Desculpe minha intromissão, mas eu gostaria de pedir que ela ficasse aqui na fazenda. Ela poderia trabalhar na cozinha com Lawrence. – Jensen percebeu a expressão ansiosa de Tom e ficou animado. – Ela me disse que sabe cozinhar muito bem.

- E esse é o desejo dela? Ficar aqui? – O moreno perguntou sentindo que seu coração poderia sair pela boca.

- Sim. – Jensen sorriu e Welling o acompanhou.

- Peça que ela venha até o meu escritório, por favor.

Jensen se retirou e sentiu em seu coração que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Kristin ficou muito feliz com a notícia. Não passaria mais fome, nem frio. Foi falar com seu agora patrão.

- S-sr. Welling? – A morena chamou por Tom, que já estava em seu escritório.

- Sim, Srta. Kreuk pode entrar. – Tom apontou para a cadeira a sua frente e a garota se sentou, olhando para baixo timidamente.

Welling não pôde deixar de notar novamente como ela era bonita e durante a conversa. Tom ainda descobriu que era inteligente e meiga. Após acertarem todos os detalhes sobre seu trabalho na cozinha e de sua moradia na fazenda, Kristin saiu do escritório deixando para trás um Welling totalmente apaixonado.

**{{J²}}**

Jensen olhava Tom e Kristin pela fresta da janela. Eles caminhavam pelo jardim da frente.

Sete meses haviam se passado desde a chegada da garota e a atração entre os dois foi ficando cada vez mais evidente, até que Tom não aguentou mais esconder sua paixão e se declarou. Para sua felicidade, Welling era totalmente correspondido e eles agora estavam noivos.

O loiro suspirou com a cena, se lembrando de Jared imediatamente. Jensen não esquecera o moreno, e nem seu amor havia diminuído.

Ele ainda olhava demoradamente para o relógio antes de adormecer, mas a notícia de que "a Sra. Padalecki estava grávida do primeiro filho do casal" havia acabado com todas as suas esperanças. Jensen chegou à conclusão de que Jared havia decidido tentar ser feliz com a esposa, e a gravidez só confirmou isso. Por mais que seu coração sangrasse, o loiro sempre desejava mentalmente que tudo desse certo para eles.

Jensen sentia uma saudade imensa de Misha e Julie. Principalmente de Misha, desejando poder rever o amigo algum dia.

O loiro ainda dava aula para os escravos que o adoravam cada vez mais. Welling o havia libertado há cinco meses, e agora ele ganhava pelo seu trabalho como "professor."

Apesar de levar uma vida agradável na fazenda Welling, Jensen não era feliz. Por mais que sorrisse, seu olhar era sempre triste. O loiro ainda chorava por sua família e principalmente por Jared.

J²

Misha preparava o desjejum de Jared, pensando em como as coisas haviam mudado na fazenda nos últimos meses.

Com a confirmação da gravidez de Danneel, Jared se entregou de vez a bebida, ignorando os apelos de sua mãe e esposa. Em suas bebedeiras, dizia a quem quisesse ouvir que Jensen era seu verdadeiro amor e que nunca amaria mais ninguém nessa vida.

Danneel havia ficado muito debilitada com o avanço da gravidez e por ordem do Dr. Richings ela passou os últimos meses praticamente na cama, tendo a companhia de seu fiel empregado, Sheppard. Sua mãe havia lhe visitado algumas vezes, e nessas ocasiões Jared ficava trancado no quarto. A Sra. Harris confortava a filha, dizendo que quando o bebê nascesse ele mudaria.

Jared havia perdido parte de sua beleza. Estava magro e abatido e alguns poucos fios brancos lhe apareceram nos cabelos. Os olhos não tinham mais brilho e refletiam toda a sua dor. Raramente saía da fazenda, e a única coisa que o fazia sair um pouco da depressão ainda eram seus cachorros.

J²

Em uma tarde chuvosa, Danneel mandou avisá-lo que suas dores haviam começado e Jared se desesperou, se trancando em seu quarto. Sharon bateu violentamente em sua porta, e quando o moreno abriu, a Sra. Padalecki explodiu.

- Eu tenho aguentado esse seu comportamento por todos esses meses, mas isso eu não vou tolerar! – Sharon gritava. – Sua mulher está sentindo as dores antes da hora! Seja homem! Saia desse quarto e vá atrás da parteira e do Dr. Richings!

Jared olhava para a mãe assustado. Nunca a vira gritar desse jeito e temeu por sua saúde. Já havia sido o responsável pela morte do pai, não queria carregar a morte da mãe nas costas também e sem responder, o moreno saiu do quarto mandando chamar Jeffrey.

Padalecki e o empregado buscaram a parteira e o médico, que chegaram ao final da tarde e assim que entraram puderam ouvir os gritos de Danneel.

Jared esperava na sala, e pediu a Misha para lhe fazer companhia. Queria muito beber, mas temia deixar a mãe mais nervosa. Toda vez que a porta do quarto da ruiva se abria, os dois homens se levantavam. Julie estava ajudando levando água quente e toalhas e balançava a cabeça negativamente indicando que o bebê ainda não havia nascido.

- Quanto tempo ainda levará? – Jared perguntou.

- Não sei. – Misha respondeu nervosamente. Ele não tinha filhos e não sabia quanto tempo teriam que esperar.

Toda vez que Danneel gritava, Jared e Misha se olhavam em pânico e o moreno desejou mais do que nunca que Jensen estivesse ali.

J²

- Empurre! – A parteira gritava para a ruiva que fazia força. – Já estou vendo a cabeça!

Danneel respirou fundo e após empurrar, fazendo uma força que quase a fez desmaiar, o bebê nasceu.

- É um menino! – A parteira gritou e a ruiva sorriu.

O Dr. Richings ajudava no parto e cortou o cordão umbilical, pegando o bebê em seguida, levando-o até Danneel.

- Ele é lindo! – A ruiva disse ofegante, entre lágrimas.

Julie saiu correndo do quarto e Jared estava parado na porta, pois havia ouvido um choro.

- É um menino! Parabéns! – Julie abraçou Misha que bateu no ombro de Jared.

- Parabéns Sr. Padalecki.

O moreno tinha o olhar fixo em um ponto. "Um menino" pensou. "É um menino e eu nunca mais terei Jensen em meus braços novamente." Jared se odiou por aquele pensamento egoísta, mas era o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Posso vê-lo? – Jared perguntou e Julie pediu para ele esperar alguns minutos.

Danneel segurava o bebê o admirando, quando sentiu uma pontada de dor e gritou.

- O que está acontecendo Doutor? – Sharon perguntou e Julian tirou o bebê dos braços da ruiva, entregando a Julie e examinando Danneel.

- Tem outro! – Ele olhou para a esposa de Jared que estava com os olhos arregalados. – São gêmeos! Por isso as dores antes do tempo.

Todos se olharam espantados e a parteira chamou o médico em um canto.

- Ela perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue e está debilitada. Esse bebê nasceu um pouco grande e acho que ela não aguenta mais fazer força.

- Examine para ver a posição do outro bebê. – Richings pediu e a parteira se pôs entre as pernas da ruiva, a examinando com cuidado e olhando em seguida para o médico.

- Acho que está virado... – A cara de pânico da parteira deixou Sharon desesperada.

- Dr. Richings, o que podemos fazer?

Julian limpou as mãos em uma toalha e suspirou.

- Uma cesariana está fora de questão. Precisaríamos removê-la imediatamente para o hospital. Nem ela, nem o bebê aguentariam a viagem.

- C-cesariana? – A ruiva perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Outra opção é tentarmos virar o bebê. É arriscado, mas possível.

- Faça o que for necessário, Doutor! – Danneel disse entre os dentes, gemendo de dor. – Mas salve o meu filho. Não se importe comigo! Salve o bebê!

Richings e a parteira se entreolharam e se puseram a trabalhar e Julie saiu do quarto em prantos com o bebê recém-nascido.

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou quando viu a mulher chorando e olhava alternadamente para ela e o filho.

- Tem outro... – Julie disse soluçando.

- Tem outro o quê? – Jared e Misha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem outro bebê! – A mulher disse aos prantos e entregou o neném para o pai, que o pegou meio desajeitado.

- E como está a Danneel? Ela está bem? – Jared perguntou assustado.

- Ela está muito fraca, perdeu muito sangue, mas o doutor disse que vai fazer o possível.

- Como assim vai fazer o possível? – Jared tremia.

- Ele e a parteira farão de tudo para salvar o outro bebê. – Julie explicou, chorando mais ainda e Jared entendeu do que se tratava.

J²

Jensen terminava de jantar na cozinha e de repente pôs a mão no peito.

- O que foi Jensen? – Lawrence perguntou. – Está passando mal?

- Não sei... – O loiro apertou o peito. Não sentia dor e sim agonia.

Se levantou e foi para fora da casa. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Jared, ele podia sentir. Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto sem que ele conseguisse controlar e uma necessidade imensa de estar junto do moreno o consumia.

Jensen se ajoelhou e deixou o choro correr livre. Talvez isso o fizesse melhorar, mas mesmo após o choro cessar, a agonia continuava.

No dia seguinte, o loiro ainda sentia a mesma agonia em seu peito e foi falar com Tom.

- Sr. Welling... – Jensen bateu na porta do escritório de seu patrão. Apesar da forte amizade que nasceu entre eles, o loiro ainda preferia chamá-lo de senhor.

Jensen havia contado todo o seu passado ao amigo. Inclusive sua paixão por Jared. Tom entendeu e respeitou. O moreno via o loiro como um sobrevivente. O ex escravo havia passado por tanta coisa que Welling não sabia como ele havia suportado tanta dor. O moreno acima de tudo o admirava.

Jensen fechou a porta do escritório e encarou os olhos azuis de Welling.

- Preciso vê-lo. – O loiro disse de forma ansiosa.

Tom entendeu imediatamente as palavras do amigo e perguntou preocupado.

- Tem certeza?

- Desde ontem eu estou sentindo uma agonia crescer em meu peito e eu tenho certeza que aconteceu algo a Jared.

- Não o impedirei de maneira nenhuma, Jensen. – Tom suspirou. – Mas você volta?

Jensen respondeu sem pensar.

- Mas é claro que sim! Eu te devo muito, nunca o...

- Não começa com essa história de dívida Jensen! – Welling sorriu. Ambos sabiam que Jensen havia sido o cupido para Tom e Kristin e Welling seria eternamente grato ao loiro.

O moreno se levantou e pôs as mãos no ombro do amigo.

- Dê umas pequenas férias aos alunos e vá vê-lo amanhã à tarde, que já estarei de volta dos meus compromissos. Demore o tempo que precisar.

- Obrigado, Sr. Welling. – Jensen disse de forma emocionada e para sua surpresa, Tom o abraçou.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Eles se afastaram e Jensen saiu do escritório. Teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para se certificar de que Jared estava bem.

J²

Somente quando amanheceu Jared teve coragem de entrar no quarto da esposa, sem ainda acreditar que Danneel estava morta.

Jensen havia ido embora, seu pai estava morto e agora sua esposa morrera o deixando com dois filhos. Mais uma tragédia se abatera sobre ele. O que mais o destino lhe reservava? Jared não sabia se poderia aguentar.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo inerte da ruiva e chorou implorando por perdão. Não a amara, mas nunca imaginara e nem torcera para que aquilo acontecesse.

Havia sangue por toda a cama. Richings e a parteira conseguiram salvar o bebê, mas Danneel não resistira a hemorragia.

Sharon entrou no quarto e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do filho e os dois choraram abraçados por um bom tempo.

Os próximos dias seriam de dor e sofrimento. Um telegrama seria enviado aos pais da ruiva, e teriam que esperar por eles para o velório e o enterro. Sheppard estava inconsolável e Julian teve que lhe aplicar um calmante, antes de sair para acionar a casa funerária.

O moreno estava destruído quando saiu do quarto de sua esposa e entrou na cozinha, onde estavam os filhos recém-nascidos.

Os bebês seriam alimentados por duas escravas que tinham parido a pouco tempo. Essa decisão fora tomada por Jared, deixando a todos surpresos.

Mais do que nunca, o moreno precisava de Jensen ao seu lado.

Sharon entrou na cozinha logo em seguida e acariciou a cabeçinha dos netos.

- Precisamos dar um nome a eles. – A mãe de Jared disse sorrindo fracamente. Ainda estava abalada com tudo.

Jared pensou por algum tempo e disse com a voz fraca apontando para os bebês. Um nascera com os cabelos negros iguais aos do pai e o outro tinha o cabelo mais claro, deixando ainda dúvida se seria loiro ou ruivo.

- O que tem o cabelo mais escuro se chamará Samuel. – Jared olhou para o filho que mamava calmamente no seio da escrava, alheio a toda tragédia que caía mais uma vez sobre a família Padalecki.

- O de cabelo mais claro será Dean. São nomes fortes.

Jared sorriu sem vontade. Gostou dos nomes que escolhera para os filhos e desejou internamente que os dois crescessem saudáveis e se tornassem homens de bem e fortes, tal como seus nomes.

_**Continua...**_

*Kristin Laura Kreuk interpretou a personagem Lana Lang em Smallville.

_*** Nota da beta**_

Uma autora que desperta emoções tão fortes no leitor está sem dúvida entre as melhores! Entendam agora porque tenho tanto orgulho de ser beta de uma pessoa maravilhosa, com uma mente tão privilegiada!

_FIQUEI COM VERGONHA AGORA!_

_OBRIGADO PÉROLA! *_*_

_OUVIR ISSO DE UMA AUTORA MARAVILHOSA E FERA Q NEM VC, ME DEIXA SUPER FELIZ E ISSO SIM, É UM PRIVILÉGIO! _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Olá! Mais um cap. p vcs! Espero q gostem e desculpem pela demora!**_

_**A beta mais linda e phoda do mundo: Pérola *-* Obrigado sua linda!**_

_**Agradeço a todos pelos reviews! Vcs são demais! **_

_**Beijão a todos!**_

_**XD**_

Jensen aguardava ansioso o retorno de Tom. O moreno disse que chegaria no começo da tarde, e quando o loiro avistou a carruagem de seu patrão seu coração acelerou.

Estaria pronto para voltar à fazenda Padaclecki? Jensen não tinha certeza, mas precisava descobrir se o motivo de sua angústia era realmente seu ex dono, pois Jared não saía de sua cabeça um segundo sequer, desde que começara a sentir o desconforto em seu peito. Jensen tinha quase certeza que tinha acontecido algo ao moreno e rezava para que tivesse errado.

Welling desceu do veículo e veio cambaleante ao encontro do loiro que o amparou.

- O que houve Sr. Welling?

- Não sei... Não estou me sentindo bem. Preciso me deitar. – Tom dizia com a voz falhando.

- O senhor está queimando em febre! – Jensen disse assustado, após pôr a mão na testa do patrão e amigo. – Vamos! Eu o ajudo a chegar até o seu quarto.

Jensen ajudava Tom quando encontraram com Kristin, que ficou assustada com a aparência pálida do noivo.

- Tom! O que aconteceu?

- Ele está queimando em febre, Kristin! Chame o doutor Lindberg, por favor.

A noiva de Welling foi correndo chamar o médico, que por sorte estava na fazenda visitando alguns escravos que estavam doentes.

Jensen deitou Tom na cama e tirou suas botas para que o moreno ficasse mais confortável.

- Obrigado Jensen. – Welling disse com a voz fraca.

Lindberg entrou no quarto, seguido por Kristin, e pôs a mão na testa quente de Tom.

- Vamos tirar o casaco e a blusa para refrescar o corpo. – Chad pediu ao moreno, ajudando-o a se despir.

Jensen pediu que Kristin buscasse água e toalhas para fazer compressas.

Chad começou a examinar o moreno, auscultando seu peito e costas, perguntando o que mais ele sentia. Após alguns minutos, o médico deu o diagnóstico.

- Está com um resfriado muito forte, Tom. – Ele explicou. – Não é grave, mas temos que baixar e controlar essa febre. Você ficará de repouso, evitando friagem e sereno. E se alimentará adequadamente, para evitar que vire uma pneumonia. Não se esqueça de beber bastante água. - Tom assentiu com a cabeça.

- Agora vamos baixar essa febre. – Chad disse colocando a mão novamente em Tom.

Kristin chegou à porta, mas vendo que Tom estava com o peito desnudo ficou constrangida de entrar no quarto, e Jensen, percebendo, foi ao seu encontro pegando a água e as toalhas.

- Obrigado Kristin. – Jensen agradeceu e a noiva de Welling ficou esperando no corredor por notícias.

Jensen e Chad fizeram compressas nas axilas e na testa do moreno, até a febre ceder.

- Vou até a cozinha pedir para Lawrence preparar algo para ele comer e trazer uma jarra de água. – Lindberg informou.

- Deixa que eu vou, Dout... – Jensen começou a dizer e olhou para Tom que o chamava com a voz baixa.

- Fica com ele e deixa que eu vou, Jensen. – Chad saiu do quarto e Kristin o acompanhou até a cozinha a fim de saber detalhes sobre o estado de seu noivo.

Linberg era amigo de Tom acima de tudo. Quando se formou em Medicina, foi por intermédio do moreno que o Sr. Welling permitiu que Chad atendesse os escravos e empregados da fazenda, o que foi importantíssimo para que o jovem médico adquirisse experiência.

Jensen se aproximou de Welling.

- Jensen, não adie a sua viagem. Você pode ir a fazenda Padal...

- Não senhor! – O loiro interrompeu.

- Jensen... – Tom insistiu.

- Ficarei e ajudarei no que for necessário. – O loiro disse com convicção e apesar da imensa vontade de voltar à fazenda e rever Jared, esperaria Tom se recuperar.

Jensen sabia que Welling confiava nele, inclusive em alguns negócios da fazenda. Jensen era imensamente agradecido por isso e por tudo mais que Tom havia feito por ele. Não o abandonaria.

J²

Jared acordou no meio da madrugada chamando por Jensen, e quando viu que havia apenas sonhado com o loiro, suspirou profundamente, voltando a fechar os olhos, no intuito de dormir rápido e conseguir voltar ao mesmo sonho.

O moreno havia se isolado ainda mais, e mal saía do quarto após a morte da esposa. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpado por tudo o que a tinha feito passar. Tinha consciência de como a fizera sofrer desde o dia em que soube da gravidez, quando passou a beber sem controle. Não a amara, mas como marido devia no mínimo respeito a ela Entre outras coisas lhe foram jogadas na cara pelo Sr. Harris.

- Você nunca amou a minha filha! E é o único culpado pela morte dela! - O pai de Danneel berrava a plenos pulmões ainda no velório da ruiva, e o moreno achou melhor não ir ao enterro, sendo representado por sua mãe. Não queria se indispor novamente com a família da esposa, mas no fundo, não queria ouvir mais verdades da boca do Sr. Harris.

Os bebês receberam a visita da avó materna, mas o avô não quis vê-los. Apesar de saber que as crianças eram tão vítimas daquela tragédia quanto sua filha, o Sr. Harris ainda não estava pronto. Sharon informou que a porta de sua casa estaria sempre aberta para que eles visitassem os netos. Mas todos sabiam que seria quase impossível que frequentassem sua casa, já que foram embora logo após o enterro, levando Sheppard com eles.

Sharon levava os bebês para Jared ao menos uma vez por dia. No começo, ele protestou um pouco, mas quando percebeu que era a única hora do dia em que ele não estava sofrendo ou se culpando, começou a ansiar pela "visita" dos filhos.

Jared ainda amava Jensen e pensava no ex escravo a cada minuto do dia. Mas havia chegado à conclusão que a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido ao loiro foi se afastar dele, senão, Jensen também teria sido tragado pela tragédia que se abateu sobre o moreno, e à qual Jared sabia ser o único responsável.

Ainda sentia uma vontade imensa de ir até a fazenda Welling, implorar para que Jensen voltasse com ele, agora que Danneel se fora. Mas a culpa que o consumia não deixava.

J²

- Jensen, já estou recuperado! – Tom dizia ao loiro que ainda insistia em adiar a ida à outra fazenda.

A notícia de que a esposa do Sr. Padalecki havia falecido tinha chegado à fazenda de Welling. Mas como Jensen esteve ocupado cuidando de Tom e de alguns de seus negócios, e como os empregados não sabiam do passado do loiro, não deram muita importância ao fato, e Jensen não ficou sabendo.

- Não vou me demorar. – Jensen estava tomando café da manhã na sala com Tom e Kristin, a pedido de Welling, pois o loiro não gostava de misturar as coisas e fazia questão de fazer suas refeições na cozinha com os outros empregados.

- Demore o tempo que for necessário. – Tom disse de maneira fraternal.

Jensen terminou seu desjejum e se despediu de Tom e Kristin que o acompanharam até a carruagem.

- Obrigado por tudo. – Jensen abraçou Welling e depois beijou a mão da morena. – Volto em breve.

J²

A distância entre as duas fazendas não era muito grande, mas pareceu uma eternidade para o loiro, que volta e meia segurava o relógio que Jared havia lhe dado, guardado no bolso de sua calça.

- Pode me deixar aqui. Irei o resto a pé. – O loiro pediu ao cocheiro, que fez a volta para a fazenda Welling.

O loiro queria chegar de maneira discreta à casa principal. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria nem que Beaver ou Sheppard o vissem, e principalmente, não queria que Danneel o visse.

Suas pernas tremiam e seu coração batia muito rápido. Teve que se acalmar antes de entrar na fazenda. Alguns escravos o viram, mas Jensen fez sinal para que eles não alertassem sobre sua presença. Com sorte, conseguiu chegar à parte de trás da casa sem ser visto. Já era a hora do almoço. A família e os empregados deveriam estar fazendo suas refeições.

Olhou em volta, pensando no que fazer e decidiu que procuraria por Misha ou Julie, indo imediatamente em direção ao alojamento dos empregados.

Jensen bateu na porta e quando a ruiva viu o loiro, pôs a mão na boca para não gritar.

- Olá Julie, posso entrar? – Jensen perguntou nervoso olhando para os lados.

- C-Claro Jensen! – A mulher de Misha fechou a porta e abraçou o loiro.

- Quanto tempo! Sentimos muito a sua falta.

- Eu também, Julie! – Jensen respondeu com sinceridade. – Como está o Misha?

- Está bem! E você? - Julie reparou que o loiro estava mais bem vestido do que quando deixara a fazenda. E sua aparência, apesar de triste, estava boa.

- Estou bem. – O loiro respondeu.

- Vou chamar o Misha. – Julie sorriu. – Ele não vai acreditar!

A ruiva saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha e com a desculpa de que não estava passando bem, pediu ao marido para acompanhá-la até o quarto. O moreno pediu para outro empregado ficar em seu lugar por alguns minutos, e quando se afastou, reparou que a esposa estava ótima.

- Por que inventou que estava passando mal, Julie? – O moreno perguntou curioso.

- Não dá pra falar, Misha. – Julie sorriu. – Terá que ver com seus próprios olhos!

Misha não entendeu nada, mas seguiu a esposa até seu quarto. Quando abriu a porta, não acreditou que era Jensen que estava ali.

O loiro imediatamente foi ao encontro do amigo o abraçando forte e depois de um longo tempo, se encararam de forma emocionada.

- Senti sua falta, meu amigo... – Jensen segurava as lágrimas.

- Eu também... – Collins respondeu e quando percebeu que estava quase chorando pigarreou. - O que aconteceu? Foi libertado?

- Na verdade sim, mas não foi por esse motivo que voltei. – Jensen fez uma pausa. – Aliás, eu não voltei, é apenas uma visita.

- Como assim? Não vai ficar? – O moreno quis saber.

- Eu trabalho na fazenda Welling agora Misha, e eu não vou...

- Veio ver o Jared? – Collins perguntou e Jensen baixou a cabeça.

- Sim, mas não sei se...

- Já soube do que aconteceu?

O coração de Jensen falhou. Então tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Jared.

- Não... O que aconteceu? – O loiro teve medo de perguntar.

Misha passou a mão pelos cabelos e convidou o amigo a se sentar.

- Jensen, vou buscar algo pra você beber. Está com fome? – Julie perguntou.

- Estou bem, obrigado Julie.

A ruiva olhou para o marido e os deixou a sós.

- Misha, estou há duas semanas aflito. Aconteceu algo a Jared? – O loiro tinha o semblante ansioso.

- Aconteceram várias coisas Jensen. – O moreno suspirou. – Eu vou te contar.

O ex escravo ouviu com atenção o relato do amigo e volta e meia sentia seus olhos queimarem. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era entrar na casa e abraçar seu amor.

Misha começou pela morte de Gerald, que o loiro já sabia, a descoberta da gravidez de Danneel, e de como Jared havia ficado totalmente descontrolado. Soube do inferno que havia sido sua vida nos últimos meses.

- Em suas bebedeiras, ele não deixava ninguém dormir, gritando que... – Misha pigarreou. – Gritando que te amava, que só você o fazia feliz, e que nunca mais amaria ninguém nessa vida.

Jensen corou um pouco. Isso significava que todos na fazenda, incluindo Danneel e a Sra. Padalecki, sabiam de seu romance.

O moreno continuou com o relato, chegando à parte do parto, da morte da esposa de Jared, dos bebês e de como o moreno havia se isolado ainda mais.

- Ele se sente culpado pela morte da esposa e mesmo depois do Dr. Richings explicar que era quase impossível salvar mãe e filho, porque o bebê estava virado, e que a própria Danneel pediu para que salvasse a criança, ele não conseguiu lidar com a culpa.

Jensen sentia seu coração acelerado. Tanta coisa havia acontecido desde sua partida que ele sabia que levaria um tempo para digerir tudo. Jared agora era um homem viúvo com dois filhos.

- Ele está irreconhecível Jensen. Parece que envelheceu anos em meses.

- Preciso vê-lo. – O loiro disse com a voz urgente. – Preciso vê-lo agora.

- Ele não sai mais do quarto Jensen e...

Mas antes mesmo do moreno completar a frase, Jensen se levantou e saiu do quarto do amigo, indo em direção a casa, entrando pela porta da cozinha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Beaver perguntou assim que avistou o ex escravo.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Beaver. – Jensen disse educadamente, controlando o impulso de correr até o quarto do ex dono. – Eu gostaria de falar com Jar... com o Sr. Padalecki.

- O Sr. Padalecki não está recebendo visitas. – O velho disse se postando na frente do loiro, impedindo sua passagem. – Ainda mais de escravos de outra fazenda.

- Sr. Beaver, o Jensen foi libertado. – Misha havia entrado na cozinha logo atrás do loiro.

- Cala a boca Collins que ninguém está falando com você! – Jim berrou com o empregado e se voltou para Jensen. – E você, eu acho melhor pegar essa sua bunda e voltar para o lugar de onde veio, porque tudo o que aconteceu foi culpa sua, seu escravo de merda!

- Sr. Beaver! – A voz de Sharon ecoou pela cozinha, assustando a todos. – O que o senhor está dizendo?

- Eu... – Jim baixou a cabeça e o tom da voz. – Eu só estava...

- Jensen me acompanhe, por favor. – Sharon olhou para o loiro, ignorando completamente o empregado que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Jensen seguiu a Sra. Padalecki até o escritório de Gerald, se lembrando da última vez em que estivera ali.

- Sente-se. – Sharon pediu assim que entraram e o loiro obedeceu. – Aceita beber algo?

- Não senhora, obrigado. – Jensen estava um pouco apreensivo na presença da mãe de Jared, sem saber o que esperar da parte dela.

- Bom... – Sharon suspirou. – Eu imagino que já tenha ficado sabendo de toda a tragédia que se abateu sobre meu filho e esta casa.

- O Misha me contou, Sra. Padalecki. E eu sinto muito por tudo. – Jensen baixou a cabeça.

- Nada disso foi culpa sua. Não ligue para o Sr. Beaver. – Sharon disse calmamente. – Se tem algum culpado nessa história toda é o meu finado marido, que obrigou o Jared a se casar contra a vontade. – E completou fazendo o sinal da cruz. – Que Deus o tenha.

Jensen ficou calado e a Sra. Padalecki perguntou sem o menor constrangimento.

- Você ama meu filho?

- Como? – Jensen havia entendido a pergunta.

- Eu perguntei se você ama o meu filho.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas segundo Misha, todos na fazenda já sabiam de seu envolvimento com o moreno.

- Sim, Sra. Padalecki... – O ex escravo a encarou. – Eu amo o seu filho.

Sharon suspirou aliviada.

- Presumo que esteja de volta à fazenda... E para ele.

- Na verdade eu estou aqui somente de passagem e...

- Meu filho precisa de você! – A mulher interrompeu quase gritando. – Só você é capaz de ajudá-lo a superar! - Sharon se levantou. – Desculpe Jensen. O que eu quero dizer é que depois que o Gerald devolveu você ao Pellegrino, o Jared nunca mais foi o mesmo. Sei que ele te fez sofrer se casando, mas ele foi enganado pelo pai.

Jensen passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto, mas continuou em silêncio.

- Ele me contou tudo meu jovem. E eu nunca tirei a sua razão por não querer voltar, mas agora... – Sharon não queria ser cruel citando a morte do marido e da nora. – Agora nada mais o impede de voltar! E vocês têm a minha benção.

- Sra. Padalecki, eu... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Queria voltar, mas as coisas tinham mudado e ele tinha um contrato com Welling, fora que o loiro jamais decepcionaria o amigo. – Eu preciso vê-lo. – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Precisava desesperadamente ver Jared.

- Ele está no quarto... Você conhece o caminho. – Sharon disse e observou o loiro sair do escritório.

J²

Jensen entrou no quarto de Jared sem bater e sem fazer barulho, fechando a porta em seguida. As grossas cortinas estavam fechadas, deixando o quarto escuro e um pouco abafado. O loiro se aproximou devagar, vendo que o moreno dormia um sono agitado, se mexendo muito.

Olhou em volta, revivendo todos os momentos que passara naquele quarto com ele, desde que chegara à fazenda. A voz de Jared o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o se arrepiar com aquela voz que ele tanto amava.

- Jensen... Jensen... – Padalecki repetia sem parar.

O loiro se aproximou mais e mesmo com o quarto pouco iluminado ele pode perceber que Jared estava magro, pálido e com olheiras fundas. Seu cabelo estava comprido e a barba há muito não via uma navalha. Parecia envelhecido e mesmo dormindo seu semblante era sofrido. Mas Jensen reconhecia seu Jared por detrás daquela aparência sofrida e maltratada.

- Jensen... – O moreno continuou chamando e o loiro sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. – Jensen! – Jared gritou de repente, acordando e sentando na cama.

Jensen se afastou um pouco, mas Jared o viu e ainda confuso, disse com a voz fraca.

- Jensen...

O moreno achou que ainda estava sonhando, e se levantou rapidamente, indo em direção ao loiro, o beijando suavemente nos lábios.

- Não quero acordar Jensen... – Jared sorriu. – Não me deixe acordar nunca mais. – O moreno o abraçava forte, enquanto encaixava o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Isso não é um sonho Jared. – Jensen disse correspondendo ao abraço.

- O quê? – O moreno se afastou.

- Não está sonhando, eu estou realmente aqui.

Jared se aproximou e emocionado tocou o rosto do loiro, percebendo que realmente estava acordado.

- Você voltou? Voltou pra mim? – Em segundos o moreno tinha grossas lágrimas descendo pela sua face.

Jensen secou o rosto do moreno e o puxou novamente para seus braços, o beijando com vontade, mas sem responder a sua pergunta.

Jared pensou que aquele beijo era a resposta que tanto queria do ex escravo. A confirmação de que ele estava de volta.

O quarto foi ficando cada vez mais quente durante o beijo e quando se deram conta, estavam tirando as roupas um do outro com pressa.

Jensen percebeu que o moreno ficou um pouco envergonhado com sua aparência e sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Jared se arrepiar.

- Eu te amo. Você é lindo.

Jared o olhou e sorriu aberto, pegando na mão de Jensen, o levando até a cama. O moreno se deitou e puxou Jensen para outro beijo, dessa vez mais calmo, mas o suficiente para incendiar seus corações.

Jensen abriu as pernas de Jared e se encaixou entre elas, contemplando sua expressão ansiosa, o achando mais lindo do que nunca. Jared mantinha os olhos fechados, esperando para sentir seu amor dentro dele.

O loiro lambeu o membro do moreno, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto, e sorriu em seguida. Queria dar prazer ao seu amor e fazê-lo esquecer momentaneamente de suas tragédias.

Abriu mais as pernas do moreno e passou a língua de leve em sua entrada, ouvindo um gemido ainda mais alto. Jensen sorriu novamente e intensificou o carinho, sentindo as pernas de Jared tremerem tamanha sua excitação.

O loiro também estava no auge do seu tesão e após preparar Jared, forçou seu membro, atento as reações do moreno e quando viu que seu amado estava relaxado, Jensen o introduziu todo de uma vez, fazendo ambos gemerem.

- Jensen...

O loiro começou um vai e vem calmo. O corpo tremia por conta do gozo que saía em doses pequenas de seu membro. Se controlou, pois não se permitiria gozar antes de Jared.

O moreno agarrou as costas do ex escravo, pedindo a Jensen para penetrá-lo mais rápido e mais fundo. O loiro queria prolongar ao máximo o prazer que estava sentindo, mas não resistiu aos pedidos de Padalecki, o obedecendo imediatamente.

Jared segurou seu membro, o massageando freneticamente, enquanto sentia Jensen o penetrar no mesmo ritmo e gemeu o nome de seu amor repetidas vezes antes de explodir em um orgasmo intenso e demorado.

Jensen parou as estocadas ao sentir a abertura quente do moreno esmagar seu membro em fortes contrações, e se permitiu gozar, perguntando-se como conseguiu ficar longe de Jared por tanto tempo.

J²

- Pode ser loucura da minha cabeça, mas eu acho que o Dean se parece um pouco com você. – Jared ria com o loiro e falavam agora sobre os bebês.

Jensen já havia lhe contado sobre sua conversa com Misha e Sharon.

- Quero muito conhecê-los. – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Eu sempre gostei de crianças.

- Você vai... – Jared deu um selinho no seu amor e o encarou. Estava feliz.

- Eu gostei da barba. Acho que deveria mantê-la, e apenas aparar. – Jensen passou os dedos pela barba do moreno.

- Sério?

- Sério... – Jensen suspirou e ficou sério e pensativo.

- O que foi Jensen? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Nós temos que conversar Jared.

- Claro que temos. – O moreno disse animado se aninhando nos braços do loiro. – Temos muito que resolver também. Primeiro o libertarei. Você se mudará para a fazenda e dormirá nesse quarto é claro. - Jared riu. – Mas antes disso eu queria te ped...

- Jared! – O loiro o interrompeu. – Eu não sou mais escravo. O Sr. Welling já me libertou.

O moreno levantou o rosto, o encarando novamente e sorriu.

- Mas isso é ótimo Jensen! Agradecerei pessoalmente ao Welling.

- E eu trabalho na fazenda agora. Tenho um contrato e recebo por isso. – Jensen explicou e Jared ficou tenso.

- E isso significa...

- Significa que eu não posso voltar. – Jensen disse com medo da reação do moreno.

- Não pode ou não quer? – Jared perguntou se afastando do loiro.

- Não posso Jared! Não posso fazer isso com o Sr. Welling! Ele me salvou do Pellegrino e me deu a oportunidade de trabalhar. – Jensen explicou. Estava sendo sincero apesar de saber que Tom não achava que ele lhe devia gratidão por isso. E que após libertá-lo, Welling insistia em dizer que ele era livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Jared olhou fixamente para o loiro.

- Acho que entendi Jensen. Seu sentimento por mim não é suficiente para que deixe o Welling. Ele não te decepcionou, diferente de mim...

O loiro suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tinha uma decisão a tomar.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chegamos ao final dessa fic. Sentirei muita saudade desses personagens pelos quais me apaixonei completamente.  
>Muito obrigado por todos os reviews e as recomendações. Vcs são maravilhosos!<br>Dedico esse cap a todos vcs, meus leitores queridos e a minha beta Pérola.  
>Obrigado pelo incentivo e pelo apoio!<br>Espero que curtam e até a próxima!  
>Beijos! XD<strong>_

Jensen assobiou chamando por Harley e Sadie, que haviam se afastado deles.

- Harley! – Jared gritou. – Sadie!

- Será que eles foram embora papai? – Uma voz perguntou e Jensen se virou para o garotinho que estava de mão dada com ele.

- Claro que não Dean, eles vão voltar.

Samuel começou a choramingar e Jared se abaixou na frente dele.

- Porque você não grita o nome deles bem alto? – O moreno perguntou fazendo o menino sorrir.

- Harley! Sadie! – O garoto gritou o mais alto que conseguiu e logo avistaram os cães voltando.

As crianças vibraram e correram na direção dos cachorros.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e pegou em sua mão. O loiro olhava para as crianças com um sorriso bobo no rosto. A cada dia que passava, Dean ficava inacreditavelmente mais parecido com seu sobrinho Logan e Samuel era uma miniatura de Jared.

Amara aqueles pequenos desde o primeiro instante em que os vira e se emocionara quando Jared os apresentou a ele como pai. Mesmo os meninos ainda não entendendo o significado daquela palavra.

_- Jared... – Jensen tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Eles são nossos filhos Jensen. Nossa família._

Jensen chorou ao ouvir aquela palavra que representava tanto a ele. Seus parentes haviam sido mortos, Jared havia entrado em sua vida e lhe oferecia agora uma nova família. Sua família.

Três anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que Jensen voltara à fazenda.

Welling havia concordado com a mudança do loiro para a fazenda Padalecki e Jensen dava aula três vezes por semana para os escravos de Tom. Ele ficava cansado da pequena viagem, mas Jared sempre cuidava dele depois, enchendo-o de carinho. Claro que o loiro às vezes exagerava no cansaço só pra receber aqueles cuidados.

Tom se casara com Kristin um ano depois que o loiro fora embora. Jensen foi convidado para ser padrinho e a amizade entre as duas famílias foi selada para sempre. Os Welling já haviam aumentado a família e eles sempre levavam o filho Thomas para brincar com Dean e Sam.

Jared voltou a cuidar dos negócios da família, juntamente com sua mãe e Jensen. Seu pai havia escondido vários negócios bem sucedidos deles, e foi com alívio que Jared realmente constatou o que Sharon já havia lhe dito. Que eles ainda eram a família mais rica da redondeza, mas com certeza já não eram a mais conservadora.

Boatos de que eles viviam juntos como um casal correram a cidade, mas eles não se importavam. Seu amor tinha ficado ainda mais forte depois de tantas tragédias. E agora tinham Dean e Sam para completar sua felicidade.

Alguns empregados como Beaver e Jeffrey não aceitaram bem a volta de Jensen e o envolvimento deles. Pediram demissão, e foram prontamente atendido por Padalecki.

Jensen havia pedido ao moreno que libertasse os escravos, empregando os que tivessem interesse em continuar trabalhando para eles.

_- Faça isso, meu amor. – Jared dissera. – Agora você é tão dono dessa fazenda quanto eu._

Jensen libertou os escravos, visivelmente emocionado.

Eles não haviam oficializado a união, e nem poderiam. Mas na intimidade do quarto deles, tiveram várias vezes a noite de núpcias, jurando amor eterno um pelo outro.

_- Jensen, quer casar comigo? – Jared surpreendeu o loiro uma noite._

_- Como? – Jensen riu._

_- Você quer se casar comigo? – O moreno repetiu._

_- Quero. – Jensen respondeu sério._

_- Eu prometo te amar todos os dias da minha vida. – O moreno disse com a voz embargada._

_- Eu te amo Jared, e sempre vou te amar._

Volta e meia Jared repetia o pedido, só pra ouvir Jensen dizer que aceitava se casar com ele.

O moreno mandara confeccionar dois anéis com o brasão da família Padalecki, e somente alguns sabiam o verdadeiro significado deles.

Misha continuou trabalhando na cozinha, e sua amizade com Jensen havia ficado ainda mais forte. Jensen o considerava como um a um irmão. Jared ainda tinha um pouco de ciúme do moreno, mas se controlava. Sabia que o loiro o amava incondicionalmente.

Julie também havia dado um filho a Misha e no dia do parto, todos se desesperaram, ainda traumatizados. Mas a ruiva não teve complicações, e deu à luz um saudável menino, a quem deram o nome de James. Misha o chamava carinhosamente de Jimmy, e convidara Jensen e Jared para serem padrinhos do garoto.

Jared ficou sabendo que os pais de sua falecida esposa haviam se mudado definitivamente para França, e o Sr. Harris nunca havia conhecido os netos.

Pellegrino continuou traficando pessoas por algum tempo, mas acabara sendo assassinado em uma aldeia, onde os moradores o espancaram, e também aos seus capangas até a morte.

Jared ficou sabendo que Chad fora embora para América e depois do episódio da Taverna, eles nunca mais se encontraram.

J²

- Agora que Harley e Sadie voltaram, podemos ir. – Jared disse aos meninos, e perguntou fazendo uma careta. - Quem está curioso pra conhecer a casa na árvore?

- Eu! – Dean e Sam gritaram levantando as mãos, fazendo seus pais rirem.

- Então vamos! – O moreno deu a mão para Samuel e Jensen pegou na mão de Dean novamente.

Jared havia prometido que lhes mostraria a casa que seu pai construíra para ele, e os meninos estavam alegres e excitados.

As crianças correram quando viram a casa, que parecia ter sido construída há pouco tempo. Jared e Jensen foram os responsáveis por deixá-la como nova, e o que era para ser uma rápida reforma, acabou se estendendo por meses.

_- Jared! – Jensen riu quando o moreno respingou tinta nele de propósito._

_- Que foi? – Jared se fez de desentendido._

_- Minha blusa está cheia de tinta!_

_- Então porque você não tira? – Jared passou a língua pelos lábios._

_- Jared não começa... Já estamos nessa reforma há dois meses e nunca conseguimos terminar porque você sempre... – Jensen gemeu quando sentiu as mãos do moreno entrarem por dentro de sua blusa._

_- Por que eu sempre o quê? – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, descendo sua boca pelo pescoço dele._

_- Você sempre... _

_Jensen desistiu quando sentiu a mão de Jared massagear seu membro por cima da calça e enlaçou seu pescoço o puxando para um beijo. _

_As roupas foram arrancadas com urgência enquanto o espaço dentro da casa ia ficando cada vez menor. _

_Jensen deitou o moreno no chão e ambos gemeram quando suas ereções se roçaram._

_- Jensen, eu te amo tanto... – O moreno disse enquanto sentia o loiro chupar e morder seu pescoço._

_- Eu também te amo Jared..._

_Jensen desceu até o membro de Padalecki e o chupou com vontade, fazendo seu ex dono gemer alto. O loiro nunca se cansava de ouvir aqueles gemidos, e ficava louco com eles._

_Jared abriu as pernas, e Jensen entendeu. Já se conheciam o suficiente e não precisavam mais de palavras para entender o que outro queria, tanto "na cama" quanto fora dela._

_O loiro se posicionou e lambeu a entrada de Jared repetidas vezes o preparando com carinho. O moreno fechou os olhos e arfou sentindo que poderia morrer de tanto prazer._

_- Jensen... Agora... – Jared pediu. Não queria gozar sem ter Jensen dentro dele._

_- Calma... – Jensen alcançou o membro duro de Jared e o bombeou devagar, aumentando a velocidade de sua língua na intimidade do moreno._

_- Jensen... Vai me deixar louco assim..._

_- Então geme meu nome e me mostra o quanto você fica louco quando eu te beijo aqui... – Jensen provocou e continuou com a carícia. Jared, obviamente atendeu ao seu pedido._

_Jensen adorava ouvi-lo gemer seu nome com a voz rouca e meio desesperada, e começou a sentir pré gozo saindo de seu membro tamanha sua excitação. Levantou o corpo, penetrando seu amor de uma vez só, sem largar a ereção de Jared que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Suas pernas tremiam e seu membro pingava também._

_Bastaram algumas estocadas do loiro e alguns movimentos de sua mão para que ele e Jared gozassem gemendo um o nome do outro. _

_Jensen saiu de dentro de seu amor, continuaram deitados e abraçados. Nada precisava ser dito. Nada que seus corações já não diziam enquanto normalizavam as batidas._

J²

Os dois ajudaram as crianças a subirem a escada que dava acesso a casa e ficaram observando os pequenos explorarem o local.

- Cuidado crianças! – Jensen gritou. – Será que é seguro eles ficarem sozinhos, Jared? Não seria melhor subirmos? – O loiro tinha preocupação na voz.

- Eles não estão sozinhos, Jensen! Nós estamos aqui. – Jared riu.

- Eu sei, mas...

O moreno se aproximou, abraçando seu ex escravo e lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Jared! – Jensen o repreendeu, após corresponder ao beijo. – Combinamos de não ficarmos nos agarrando na frente deles.

- Eles estão dentro da casa Jensen! Calma! – Jared soltou o loiro. – Eu não consegui me controlar, desculpa... É que eu tenho ótimas lembranças daqui.

- É mesmo? – O loiro sorriu de canto.

- E eu prometo me controlar se você me prometer que vamos voltar aqui amanhã. – O moreno aproximou a boca do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou. – Só nós dois.

- Prometo... – Jensen respondeu com a voz rouca.

- Papai! – Dean chamou e os dois olharam para o menino que acenava para eles sorrindo.

- Cuidado Dean! – Jensen gritou.

- Deixa de ser chato Jensen, e deixa o menino se divertir. – Jared disse brincando.

- Mas se ele cair e se machucar, não serei eu quem vai ficar chorando.

- Mas ele era praticamente um bebê ainda e eu achei que tinha sido mais sério. – Jared justificou seu desespero quando Dean ralou o joelho há seis meses.

- Bebê Jared? E como um joelho ralado pode ser algo sério? – Jensen ria do seu "marido".

- Tudo bem eu me rendo, vamos subir.

Após algumas horas, Jared anunciou que estava na hora de voltar para casa. As crianças protestaram, mas obedeceram, descendo em seguida, ajudados por seus pais.

- Vamos que a vovó está esperando. – Jared começou a andar.

- Quero colo! – Samuel disse correndo na direção de Jensen, que o pegou imediatamente.

- O que já conversamos sobre isso, Sammy? Você não é mais um bebê. – Jared disse cruzando os braços, fingindo que estava bravo.

- Ele está cansado, Jared. – Jensen encarou o menino. – Não é mesmo, Sammy?

O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e pôs a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

- Eu também quero colo papai! – Dean esticou os braços para Jared que sorriu derretido.

- Está bem! Mas na próxima vez vocês vão voltar andando. – O moreno pegou o filho no colo e piscou para Jensen. No fundo, Jared era muito pior do que ele e sempre acabava mimando demais os filhos.

J²

Jared entrou sem fazer barulho no quarto dos filhos e flagrou Jensen os observando com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Nada... – O loiro limpou o rosto. – Só estava os vendo dormir.

- O dia hoje foi perfeito, não foi meu amor? – Jared riu.

- Todos os dias ao seu lado e ao lado dos meninos são perfeitos! – Jensen declarou.

Jared abraçou o loiro apertado.

- Obrigado por me deixar fazer parte da vida deles Jared.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer todos os dias por você ter surgido na minha vida Jensen. E sei que você nunca esquecerá e nem me perdoará pela tragédia que te fez chegar aqui, mas...

Jensen pôs o dedo na boca de seu amado o calando e em seguida o beijando. Ele nunca esqueceria sua família e nem o que acontecera a eles. Mas a vida o havia compensando de alguma forma. Ele era pai de dois meninos incríveis, que faziam cada minuto de sua vida valer à pena. Sua família agora era Jared, Dean e Sam. Seus tesouros mais preciosos.

Em meio a tanto sofrimento e dor, Jensen acabou encontrando seu porto seguro. E o local que um dia o recebera como escravo ele agora chamava de lar.

Em um momento totalmente sem esperança de sua vida, Jensen encontrou o amor nos braços de outro homem. E esse homem que um dia fora seu dono, acabara se tornando seu escravo.

Escravo deu seu amor, de seu corpo, de sua alma.

E desse tipo de escravidão, Jensen jamais o libertaria.

_**FIM**_

**Nota da beta**

_Eu não esperaria menos dessa autora competente, talentosa e tão sensível. Slave conquistou a todos nós, e vai deixar saudades imensas. Mas para nossa sorte, poderemos nos deleitar com as outras obras dessa menina._

_Foi um prazer betar os textos de uma pessoa tão incrível. Parabéns por nos emocionar tanto!_

_Grande beijo!_

_Pérola_


End file.
